Fallout, una novela postnuclear
by Casper Uncal
Summary: Una versión (narrada como la reseña de una película de acción) de las aventuras de los habitantes de la Bóveda 13 a lo largo de las Tierras Baldías, en su búsqueda del chip que controla el agua potable de su refugio atómico.
1. We have a problem, a big one

FALLOUT

-Una novela postnuclear-

PRÓLOGO:

"Guerra. La Guerra nunca cambia". Esa es la primera línea de la película, según la recuerdo. Arranca con la pantalla negra y la frase dicha por una voz adulta, masculina, profunda y en inglés (el idioma original del film). Entonces se proyecta una luz blanca que marca un cuadrado en una pared, mostrándonos además un clásico profesor de escuela (de bigotitos y birrete, como el de "The Wall") parado en un ángulo del sector iluminado. Él es el que habla, mientras un proyector de diapositivas (de ahí sale la luz) va pasando imágenes de la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ciudades reducidas a escombros, gente escapando entre edificios en ruinas, esas cosas. Todo en blanco y negro.

El profesor sigue hablando sobre los desastres bélicos de la historia: cómo tantos imperios se levantaron para y por conseguir los recursos de las naciones rivales, las que, a su tiempo, también se levantaron y cayeron.

Mientras imparte la lección, el plano se amplía. En la penumbra entrevemos ahora elementos típicos del aula: algunos mapas y globos terráqueos, láminas infantiles, un pizarrón… materiales didácticos muy comunes de mediados de siglo XX. Una bandera con barras y estrellas asoma en un rincón. Antes de que el plano cambie, vemos desde atrás las cabezas de varios alumnos sentados en sus pupitres. Algunos tienen el pelo rapado en la nuca y los costados, otros llevan gorritas con la visera levantada, y hay niñas con trenzas. Se adivina que varios son rubios, y no les deben faltar pecas. Ahora, desde el fondo de la escena, el profesor pide la próxima diapositiva; alguien a quien la cámara todavía no toma, cambia la fotografía presente (unos aviones bombarderos cruzando los cielos) por otra con el ominoso hongo de una explosión nuclear. El docente sigue: "En nuestros días, el botín y las armas son lo mismo: las últimas reservas de petróleo y uranio".

En ese momento uno de los estudiantes levanta la mano, y su brazo queda en primer plano. En la penumbra de la clase, se destaca la luz verde que emite la pantalla de una computadora portátil ajustada en la muñeca del chico.

\- ¿Sí… Harold? Qué raro usted interrumpiendo. ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora, alumno?

-¿Es por eso que los chinos están invadiendo Alaska? Mi papá dice que si no fuera por nosotros, esos rojos comunistas ya hubieran aplastado Canadá.

El profesor suspira, y pide que se apague el proyector y se enciendan las lámparas. Un robot de muchos brazos mecánicos, el modelo "Mr. Handy" que venía pasando las diapositivas, detiene el aparato y lo guarda en un armario metálico.

Ahora vemos muchos otros detalles electrónicos alrededor, y nuestra impresión de estar en un aula antigua se disuelve: todos los alumnos llevan una muñequera similar, y el mismo profesor tiene, debajo de la túnica, una pierna ortopédica llena de cables y botones. Activa el pizarrón (en verdad, un monitor de gran tamaño) y muestra un mapa de la parte norte del continente americano. También se puede ver la fecha, hora y clima: recordemos que es el año 2077... los otros datos no interesan, y además como espectador no los retuve. Noté que la bandera del rincón tiene los colores conocidos de U.S.A., pero muchas menos estrellas.

"Por defender esos recursos es que anexamos el territorio de Canadá. Sabia decisión, que no supieron seguir los ahora separados estados europeos (acá el pizarrón virtual amplía el mapa hasta abarcar el mundo). Así es, jóvenes, el planeta se divide en pequeñas y grandes potencias luchando entre sí… y el fantasma de una nueva guerra mundial está más presente que nunca…"

El discurso sigue así un par de frases más, pero lo interesante viene cuando una alarma antibombas interrumpe la clase y obliga a los alumnos a sacar de sus pupitres unas máscaras de gas. El docente toma una de su escritorio, y desenfunda una pistola cagada con algún tipo de fosforescencia verde. Con un par de órdenes firmes organiza a sus estudiantes y los lleva a través de los pasillos, donde se mezclan con otros cursos; en un procedimiento algo desordenado se suben a distintos transportes escolares blindados.

Rezagado del grupo, el chico que había preguntado algo en clase está ahora de pie en el patio, inmóvil, viendo a la distancia. Es rubio nomás, y en su cara de asombro vemos las pecas que ya habíamos adivinado: la calle está siendo patrullada por una compañía de soldados de infantería, protegidos por una brillante armadura tecnológica que les cubre el cuerpo por completo, dándoles la apariencia de tanques de guerra humanos. Las manos enguantadas, tan bien protegidas como el resto del cuerpo por placas de metal reforzado, sujetan firmemente unas armas enormes.

Uno de ellos le apunta al muchachito con una ametralladora descomunal (como la de "Terminator" en la parte dos). A lo mejor nada más busque darle un buen susto. Con una fuerte voz de mando, amplificada por los micrófonos del casco, lo llama bruscamente a la realidad: sus ojos no se ven, detrás del lente oscuro de la visera del casco, pero por el tono de las palabras que surgen entre sus filtros anti-gas, tubos respiradores y orificios de ventilación, entendemos que el militar no tiene paciencia. Le ordena algo así como que suba "el culo a uno de los vehículos, que están llevando a la gente hasta los refugios más cercanos". El pibe (Harold, si mal no recuerdo) sale corriendo de inmediato.

La próxima escena muestra al docente subiéndolo a un transporte escolar mientras lo reta, y luego vemos la cara del chico pegada al vidrio de una ventana lateral del vehículo, mirando el cielo. La última imagen, antes de los títulos introductorios, es el mismo transporte visto desde el otro lado, que al arrancar nos deja ver, a la distancia, un paisaje urbano sobre el cual se elevan las columnas de humo de unos cuantos hongos radioactivos.

Entonces sube el volumen de la banda sonora, y leemos los créditos con los nombres de la producción y sus creadores: "Fallout, una película post-nuclear". Lo que sigue es una versión más o menos fiel de ese largometraje.

CAPÍTULO 1- "WE HAVE A PROBLEM, A BIG ONE"

Otra vez las imágenes publicitarias.

Después de unos segundos de ruido y rayas de estática, en la pantalla se suceden los avisos: "reserve un lugar para su familia en nuestros refugios subterráneos; una bóveda para su tesoro más preciado"… "Cambie su auto viejo por el nuevo Córvega"… "Consiga lo último en tecnología doméstica: Mr Handy, programado hasta para pasear al perro". Llame ya, pida ahora, ordene de inmediato… los diseños muestran gente alegre y productos brillantes.

Aunque, como siempre, el único sonido que se oye es esa canción, seguramente interpretada por los Ink Spot (suena primero un piano, y luego la inconfundible voz del cantante, tan aguda que parece la de una señora).

La imagen se aleja, y puede verse ahora gran parte de la sala donde el televisor transmite los comerciales en blanco y negro, y el tocadiscos reproduce la canción.

Otra vez, la transmisión del televisor tiembla, y la grabación llega al punto en que el disco está rayado. Como siempre, el plano se amplía hasta mostrar el resto del departamento: la pared desmoronada, el piso derrumbado. De fondo, los hierros y escombros de otros edificios en ruinas, y el horizonte humeante. Como cada vez que sueña esto, a la tercera o cuarta repetición del fragmento rayado, Albert se despierta.

Vemos el bulto de su cuerpo sacudirse entre las mantas. El cuarto está oscuro, y el recordatorio en la pantalla de su Pip-boy 2000 parpadea: un cartel en el pequeño monitor verde de la computadora portátil indica que casi es hora de su cita con el Supervisor de la Bóveda (la hora sigue sin importarnos, pero se indica el año 2161, una sutileza con lo cual nos quieren mostrar que pasaron como ochenta años de las bombas del prólogo).  
Aún sin salir de debajo de las mantas, Albert alarga la mano y cancela el recordatorio. Desde la comodidad de su cama, selecciona una música ambiental y enciende las luces de la pequeña habitación. Se escucha ahora "Pretty things", uno de los temas más conocidos de un bizarro cantante del siglo XX. Las paredes del cuarto de Albert están cubiertas con posters de diferentes películas clásicas de ese siglo y del siguiente. Libros, juguetes… todo un museo personal dedicado a la cultura de pre-guerra (no están prohibidas en la Bóveda, pero el Supervisor las desalienta por considerar que "alimentan demasiado el imaginario sobre el mundo exterior").

Se levanta de un salto y camina los dos pasos que lo separan de la ducha. Hecho curioso: no sale agua al girar la canilla. Cada tanto sucede. Frente al espejo, sin poder tampoco lavarse los dientes, hace playback de una frase de la canción mientras se alisa el pelo. No es un tipo alto pero lo parece, por lo flaco y por sus rasgos afilados, como unas cejas finísimas y la mandíbula triangular. Tiene los ojos muy oscuros, lo que contrasta con la piel blanquísima que también veremos en la mayoría de los habitantes del refugio. Él no debe tener más de veinticinco años, así que suponemos que pasó toda su vida ahí adentro.

Se termina de acomodar el pequeño jopo de su pelo castaño y abandona el sector sanitario. Abre su casillero y se viste en una secuencia rápida -montaje de mano que sale de la manga, un pie en su correspondiente bota, cierre relámpago que termina a la altura del cuello- enfundando todo su cuerpo con el ajustado overol que identifica a todos los habitantes de la Bóveda 13 (azul, con el número trece color amarillo en la espalda, y tres franjas del mismo color: una cruza su torso del cuello a la pelvis, otra rodea su cintura y la más chica, el cuello).

"Big brother is watching you", murmura sonriendo, y se ajusta el Pip-boy en la muñeca. Justo en el estribillo del tema, aprieta al compás los botones del tablero junto a la puerta electrónica. Cuando ésta se levanta, sale al corredor cantando. La puerta se cierra detrás de él, y de repente ya no se escucha la música.

El refugio antiatómico, bien denominado "bóveda", es ante todo un lugar seguro, limpio y luminoso. Aunque según algunos, mejor sería decir frío, claustrofóbico y aséptico. El plástico y el metal de pisos, muebles y paredes se mantienen blancos, y aún después de ochenta años los dispositivos electrónicos siguen funcionando. Las pantallas en el corredor muestran los datos y consejos del día. Los horarios de actividades también, pero a Albert le cuesta creer que haya alguien que no se sepa la rutina de memoria: ya pasó el momento del desayuno, y en quince minutos empiezan las lecciones matutinas de yoga en la Sala Común. Lamenta haberse perdido el desayuno pero, aun si no tuviera que presentarse ante el Supervisor, tampoco tomaría las lecciones: ninguna actividad en el refugio es obligatoria, salvo las tareas diarias de mantenimiento (aporte individual al bienestar colectivo). Él, que no tiene brazos resistentes para las labores pesadas, ni dedos suficientemente hábiles para los trabajos delicados, se encarga sobre todo de lo que se pueda resolver hablando.

Por algunos breves diálogos que tiene en el pasillo con habitantes vestidos como él, nos enteramos que resuelve conflictos de convivencia más que nada, pero su actividad preferida es otra: dentro de los límites del Supervisor, trata de fomentar en su generación el interés por el vasto archivo cultural de los años previos a la Guerra. Cuando nadie lo precisa, pasa el tiempo con otros jóvenes, agotando los textos, audios y videos registrados en los holodiscos y consolas de la biblioteca virtual.

Sigue avanzando por el pasillo. En otro sector de las pantallas de las paredes, parpadea un recordatorio del chequeo trimestral de fertilidad femenina (el conteo de espermatozoides para los hombres será el mes próximo, por decir, Mayo del 2161) y en los monitores dedicados al "esparcimiento" se reproduce a cada hora el adelanto de la película que se proyectará esa noche (una comedia musical sobre una monja, que hace tiempo Albert ya vio por su cuenta: los videos del refugio son amplios, pero no inagotables). Para variar, ninguna pantalla dice nada sobre las fallas en las tuberías, por lo que no debe ser algo importante. Todo parece funcionar perfectamente, como puede esperarse de la tecnología de la empresa Vault-tec.

Albert tararea la canción de su sueño recurrente, hasta llegar al ascensor. Un amigo suyo (un joven grandote con cara inexpresiva, cuyo nombre se me escapa pero al que sus amigos apodan "Stone") lo está esperando allí. Entran y aprietan el botón para ir hasta el último nivel: el Centro de Comando.

-Justo a tiempo para tu reunión- supongamos que le dice el grandote- Te iba a ir a despertar… hubiera apostado que apagabas el Pip-boy para dormir un rato más.

-Me desperté de golpe, Stone.

-¿Otra vez el sueño de las publicidades y los edificios demolidos?

-Otra vez.

Cuando llegan al nivel del Centro de Comando, ya hay dos personas frente a la puerta de la Sala de Controles: una pelirroja pecosa y una morocha muy delgada, que llamaremos Natasha. Stone sigue con la mirada silueta de la morocha, y se detiene en los ojos muy verdes, enmarcados por el pelo lacio y el flequillo recto de un pelo muy negro. Ella sí es alta, además de delgada, aunque sus rasgos cuadrados le dan aspecto de firmeza. Albert codea a su amigo Max (así se llamaba de verdad el grandote) llamándole la atención. Él desvía abruptamente la mirada, y las mujeres notan su presencia.

Albert y Natasha cruzan una mirada desconfiada. Es obvio que, con una población de cien habitantes, todos en el refugio se conocen entre sí aunque sea de vista. Él le dedica un gesto de burla como todo saludo, y ella sigue sin mostrar ninguno.

-¿Venís temprano para el primer correctivo de la jornada? – Le pregunta Natasha, tratando de sonar ofensiva sin perder altura.

-Ni idea para qué me llama el viejo. Pero supongo que vos vendrás para la chupada de medias cotidiana, ¿no?

-Qué delicado. ¿Por qué no te hacés echar de una vez, ya que tantas ganas tenés de morirte de radiación en el mundo exterior?

-¿Y vos porqué no te encerrás en un armario con el Supervisor, ya que les gusta tanto la claustrofobia?

Stone, tosco como su apodo, no alcanza a captar del todo los sarcasmos, pero los deja riéndose del cruce de insultos. Entonces la pelirroja pone una sonrisa forzada y los ubica con un tono de recepcionista: "El Supervisor ya está esperándolos. Pueden pasar los dos juntos."

-¿Los dos... al mismo tiempo?-Pregunta Natasha, más ofendida que asombrada.

-Bueno- agrega Albert- a lo mejor vamos todos al armario con el viejo, y con una sola jugada reparte premios y castigos…

La puerta se abre, y deja a Natasha a mitad de una respuesta ingeniosa que ahora no me acuerdo, pero que cualquiera puede completar en su mente, si quiere.

En el centro de la Sala de Control está el Supervisor sentado en su pedestal, literalmente. El asiento es una elevada cabina de mando, una consola circular que rodea al anciano con palancas y botones. Uno de ellos está titilando, en un tono que sugiere alarma, y tiñe de rojo parte de su barba que, como las tupidas cejas, es blanca desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al acercarse, y aun desde abajo del pedestal, Albert y Natasha notan cómo le late la vena de la frente. Cuando levanta la cabeza, una gota de sudor le corre por la cara.

Algo anda mal.

"Ah, están aquí, bien- suspira- Tenemos un problema… uno grande". Los pone al tanto sin rodeos:

-El chip que controla la purificación de agua dió su último aliento. Está roto. No anda más.

Mientras busca las palabras adecuadas para seguir, se seca la gota que ya le llegaba casi hasta el mentón. Albert se adelanta en tono de queja:

-¿Y nos llamó para que lo arreglemos? ¿O tenemos que ir a buscar otro al depósito?

Natasha lo mira, dejando que se note más la preocupación que su desprecio:

-Un microchip potabilizador de agua no puede simplemente "arreglarse"…

-...entonces... ¿Tenemos que "atarlo con alambre"?

El Supervisor recupera la línea de su discurso. Se nota que lo ha estado estudiando palabra por palabra, aunque sin el tiempo necesario para decirlo con naturalidad: "El proceso es muy complicado para improvisar algo. No tenemos otro de repuesto… y no podemos fabricar uno…"

Se genera una pausa incómoda que Albert no resiste.

-Necesitaría que sea bien claro con esto porque creo que no termino de entender…

El Supervisor se inclina hacia ellos y termina de un tirón la parte más difícil de lo que estaba tratando de decir: "Simplemente, nos estamos quedando sin agua potable: sin agua, no hay Refugio. Esto es crucial para nuestra supervivencia. Francamente, creo que ustedes son nuestra única esperanza."

Esta vez es Natasha la que no quiere entender la indirecta:

-La esperanza… ¿para qué?

Albert aclara, empezando a disfrutar la noticia.

-Nos está pidiendo que salgamos a buscar otro…

El Supervisor asiente. Ya habiendo soltado lo más pesado de su pedido, agrega algunas líneas más: "Tienen que encontrar un Chip de Agua que funcione. Tenemos cuatro o cinco meses antes que nuestras reservas se agoten –aquí remarca las palabras-NECESITAMOS ese chip. Mi asistente les dará algunas indicaciones y equipo. Miren… sean cuidadosos, ¿si?

Inclina de nuevo la cabeza y comienza a apretar los botones de las consolas. La vena en su frente sigue latiendo de forma notoria.

Natasha deja la sala en un estado cercano al shock. Albert, por el contrario, está cada vez más entusiasmado. La pelirroja vuelve a hablarles, aunque ninguno de los dos, por motivos distintos, la escucha con total atención.

-Les marcamos en sus Pip-boys la ubicación de otro refugio, la Bóveda 15. No es lejos, y parece un excelente lugar para empezar. Hicimos un satisfactorio inventario de las cosas que les serán útiles en su viaje. El Supervisor autorizó para ustedes el uso de armas de fuego: primero que nada, deben retirarlas con el Oficial de Seguridad de la Bóveda…

El Oficial fue menos expeditivo: con orgullo de macho alfa, se tomó su tiempo para mostrarles de qué armas disponían y cómo usarlas:

-Una pistola de 10 mm modelo Colt 6520 de cargador automático para cada uno. Cada vez que aprieten el gatillo, el arma se recargara automáticamente hasta que el cargador esté vacío- De una forma casi lasciva, se coloca detrás de Natasha, demasiado cerca de su espalda, poniéndole el arma en las manos y acomodándola a ella en la clásica posición de tiro al blanco- Cuando quieran efectuar un único disparo, usen esta potente arma. Y éstas son las balas correspondientes- con la misma actitud, les alcanza municiones y dos cuchillos, pasando un dedo por el filo de uno y apoyándolo en el pecho de Albert...con más presión de la necesaria- Además, unos buenos cuchillos de combate…

-¿Y a éstos dónde hay que apretarlos para que disparen?- Pregunta Albert posando con su cuchillo como una colegiala ingenua. Natasha se sonríe: aunque el chiste no es bueno, por un momento desconcierta al Oficial de Seguridad, que no le cae bien a ninguno de los dos.

-Vamos Albert, no lo confundas al muchacho, todavía tenemos equipo que agarrar.

En una rápida visita a la enfermería, la Oficial Médica los revisa y aprueba su salud. Les da un botiquín, con los medicamentos más efectivos desde la Gran Guerra:

-Estos Stimpack - explica mostrándoles unas jeringas metálicas- tienen químicos que, al inyectarse, estimulan una rápida curación en heridas menores. No son adictivos, pero… no se los gasten enseguida.

Luego les hace tomar unas pastillas preventivas contra la radiación, "que ojalá sean innecesarias", dice la Oficial Médica, ya que según todas las mediciones la zona está casi libre de los restos del invierno nuclear (de todas formas, Albert y Natasha hubieran preferido trajes antiradioactivos, pero ya no los hay y no les saben decir desde cuándo).

Un negro de amplias espaldas está ahora frente a lo que sería una gran alacena herméticamente cerrada. Ascendido al recién formado cargo de "Oficial del Racionamiento de Agua", les da algunos alimentos enlatados y unas cantimploras con el logo característico de la Bóveda 13.

-Debería darles más para el viaje- se lamenta- pero tengo que ser de verdad estricto con esto de la repartija de agua… buena suerte muchachos. Vuelvan enteros y a tiempo con ese chip…

Albert no necesitó muchas despedidas. Apenas poner en orden ciertos asuntos pendientes con los más cercanos de su club de estudios de preguerra, y los minutos suficientes para guardar alguno de sus tantos objetos históricos como amuleto.

Max "Stone" lo ayuda a elegir entre todos sus juguetes ("figuras de acción", según corrige el dueño) y señala uno de los preferidos: un muñeco rubio y cabezón, vestido con el traje azul y amarillo de los refugios de Vault-Tec (el logo de la empresa creadora de los Pip-boys, en una versión coleccionable de plástico). El grandote hubiera preferido compartir una última partida de juegos de video, pero Albert ya no quiere alargar más el momento de empezar el viaje. Su saludo dura tanto como los diversos choques de manos que tienen como código, y no se destaca por la demostración de afecto, aunque lo haya.

Natasha, en cambio, demora la separación de su gente todo lo posible. Familia tradicionalmente unida (de viejas costumbres de Europa oriental, quizás polacas, tal vez judías) que creció y se multiplicó en el refugio como una pequeña comunidad dentro de La Comunidad. Sus hermanos, primos y tíos entienden sin problemas la importancia de su misión, y la cargan de bendiciones. Sus padres, entre lágrimas y gritos y desgarros de ropa, no terminan de entender por qué justo su hija debe ser sacrificada (pero, en el fondo, están orgullosos de que se la reconozca como la elegida). La abuela, nonagenaria, posiblemente no entienda ni de quién se están despidiendo. Natasha podría verlos a todos por última vez, pero a ella era lo más probable. La saludó con mayor dedicación.

Los dos exploradores se reencuentran en el ascensor que los lleva al primer nivel. Viajan en un silencio incómodo, en esquinas opuestas del espacio reducido, ella revisando el equipo que les han dado, él tecleando los botones de su Pip-boy 2000. Llegan finalmente al último pasillo antes de la puerta blindada de la Bóveda. Albert no deja de sentirse intranquilo a pesar del entusiasmo,. Natasha, mucho más de lo primero y nada de lo segundo.

El Oficial Técnico ingresa el código de acceso en el ordenador del Primer Nivel. El Supervisor autoriza la apertura desde su pedestal en el Centro de Mandos. Un operador anónimo, frente a alguna consola, activa la puerta del corredor. En su cabina de control, el guardia de turno enciende la sirena. Los exploradores ven abrirse las dos hojas de acero de la anteúltima puerta, mostrándoles por primera vez el pasillo de entrada, que termina en un enorme disco metálico con el borde dentado: el engranaje de dos metros que es la puerta blindada de la Bóveda.

Dan un paso adelante, y Albert golpea un pequeño casillero en la pared. De adentro, caen dos bengalas.

-Todo suma…- dice, tratando de sonreír, aunque su voz apena se escucha por sobre las sirenas, y sus dientes y rostro se tiñen de rojo con la luz de las alarmas.

Detrás de ellos, se cierra la puerta del pasillo. En la mitad del recorrido de los expedicionarios, la pesada compuerta principal comienza a girar hacia la izquierda, enganchada desde su centro por las pinzas de un brazo hidráulico que sale desde ese costado para arrastrarla. Cuando la entrada queda libre, un profundo olor de aire viciado invade el corredor. El exterior está fuera de foco, pero la visión se acomoda enseguida para ver la caverna que rodea la entrada del refugio, y una tenue luz muy, muy adelante. Me gusta pensar que Albert, que acorta inquieto los centímetros que lo separan de su compañera, la toma instintivamente de la mano. Pero tal vez fue al revés, o no pasó. Juntos, avanzan sobre el suelo de metal hasta cruzar la entrada circular, y poner los pies en la verdadera tierra de la cueva.

Están afuera de la bóveda.

Al dejar atrás el mundo conocido, la compuerta (marcada en su cara externa con un enorme número "13") vuelve a girar, para cerrarse herméticamente a sus espaldas.


	2. El exterior

CAPÍTULO 2- "El exterior"

El aire es húmedo, mucho más caliente y pesado del que siempre han respirado a través de los purificadores de la Bóveda 13. La oscuridad tampoco es la misma: se distinguen las rocas del suelo y las paredes de la cueva, gracias a una luz desconocida que se filtra por entre las estalactitas y estalagmitas del laberinto subterráneo en que se encuentran. Justo donde termina el círculo de luz de la puerta del búnker, hay un bulto de alguna forma familiar. Cuando los habitantes del refugio se acercan, distinguen un montón de huesos cubiertos por un overol de la Bóveda 13.

Natasha reprime un grito, y se aleja del cadáver. Alterada por el hallazgo, retrocede hasta la consola junto a la puerta, e introduce su clave de acceso. Un "bip" le indica que ha sido denegada. Surge una voz a través del parlante de la consola: "Hola muchachos… no podemos abrirles ahora, uhmm… problemas técnicos…"

-Está bien, "no hay problema"- dice Albert fingiendo una simpática voz grave y rasposa. Tratando de tranquilizar a Natasha sacude al cadáver con el pie- Mirá: bien muerto. Y además no es cualquier muerto. Podemos decirle "Ed", ¿Qué te parece?

Natasha sigue el intento de Albert por borrar la tensión del momento. "Ed está muerto(1)... me gusta como rima".

Se anima a agacharse a revisar el cadáver.

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurra Albert, algo desconcertado- No sé si corresponde...

-"Ed" está muerto- repite Natasha, ahora más segura, revisando los huesos- y como bien dijiste, todo suma. Mirá: algunas balas más… nos pueden servir si nos encuentra lo que mató a "Ed".

La música de la escena, hasta ahora una tensa melodía de suspenso, se intensifica con una secuencia de acordes agresivos.

Un chillido surge desde una grieta en la pared de la caverna, y dos pequeños ojos rojos brillan dentro. Los exploradores se miran. Natasha le pide una bengala a su compañero, y Albert también enciende una.

-No creerás que lo pudo haber matado una simple rata…- arriesga, mientras ve salir un hocico peludo de la grieta. Un hocico con largos, cortantes y amarillos dientes.

-Una y simple, no- responde Natasha, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz rojiza de las bengalas- pero varias y mutadas, puede ser…- las bengalas, que con las décadas de antigüedad que deben tener ya es milagroso que funcionen, se consumen rápido. Albert intenta encender otra, pero sus manos nerviosas la dejan caer.

Natasha, apuntando casi a ciegas su pistola automática, dispara hacia unas figuras que se mueven adelante. El breve fogonazo de la pólvora muestra unas diez ratas especialmente grandes que avanzan hacia ellos sobre sus garras negras y afiladas.

Con el disparo, que no acertó a ninguna, el conjunto se espanta un momento, pero sólo para volver moviéndose más rápido que antes. Los habitantes del refugio corren alejándose de ellas, pero en cualquier recodo de la cueva se encuentran con otro grupo de ratas que, ya excitadas por el olor a carne, se amontonan tratando cada una de dar el primer mordisco. La banda sonora es ahora un ritmo agitado, impactante una escena de acción de Resident Evil.

Albert y Natasha disparan sin mucho criterio… matan dos o tres, pero en el montón no hace la diferencia. Además, ahora el nivel de desesperación de los roedores es tal que ya no se asustan del ruido o de los fogonazos, y ni siquiera los que han sido heridos abandonan la cacería, aunque queden al final de la masa.

De pronto, el túnel se ensancha y no muestra más que una sola dirección hacia adelante. El aire se hace más limpio y más cálido, y una luz enceguecedora lo ilumina todo. Ahora la puntería mejora, y las ratas más cercanas revientan con cada disparo. Ya es mucho para el resto de las alimañas que, chillando, se retira hacia su acostumbrada oscuridad. Puede considerarse un combate victorioso. La música cambia: la melodía propone un clima de serenidad.

Natasha y Albert se colocan los protectores en los ojos (equipo básico de Vault-Tec, para evitar daños oculares al primer contacto con los rayos gamma) y se quedan unos momentos parados en la entrada de la cueva, de espaldas al túnel.

Sus cuerpos, vistos en contraluz desde adentro de la cueva, se recortan como dos siluetas negras sobre el horizonte amarillo. Por primera vez, están viendo la luz del Sol.

(1) En el inglés original, la frase sería "Ed is dead" (rima intraducible al Castellano). Los subtítulos de la versión de esta película para Latinoamérica decían "Eberto está Muerto".


	3. Las Tierras Baldías

CAPÍTULO 3- Las Tierras Baldías

Más allá de la boca de la cueva, se extiende un desierto interminable. Una vez que recargan sus armas, descienden por la ladera de la montaña llenándose la vista con el polvoriento paisaje desolado.

Seguir el mapa del Pip-Boy no era nada difícil. Esa pequeña computadora de bolsillo, (reloj, agenda, calendario, reproductor de holodiscos y varios etcéteras) estaba pensada para ser usada por los habitantes del refugio desde la infancia. Según indicaba, la Bóveda 15 estaría a unos diez días de viaje hacia el Este. En un cuadrante del mapa negro, inexplorado, aparece una cruz de malta color rojo. Líneas del mismo color indican en pantalla su trayectoria.

Sin hablar demasiado, empiezan la marcha.

Albert no tardó mucho en quitarse los lentes protectores. Al otro día, luego de habérselos sacado durante su turno de guardia nocturna, ya pudo ver el amanecer en todo su esplendor. Natasha, menos irresponsable, recién se dará ese permiso al atardecer.

El primer rastro de civilización demoró bastante en dejarse ver. Promediando el cuarto día de viaje, entre unas matas de pasto seco, distinguieron un bulto negro. Se acercaron con mucho sigilo, apuntando las armas, hasta identificar lo que quedaba de un viejísimo neumático. Albert se entusiasmó tanto que quiso llevárselo con ellos, a lo cual se opondría tajantemente Natasha. Para no perder tiempo discutiendo el asunto, de una patada hizo rodar el neumático hasta un acantilado, por el que cayó rebotando. El ruido fue grande y el eco lo aumentó.

Albert se asomó al precipicio lamentando la pérdida. Supongo que pudo distinguir el neumático entre las rocas del fondo, pero sin duda no pudo saber qué más había debajo… de haber visto con más detenimiento, hubiera notado que el neumático no sólo había golpeado rocas al caer.

Aprovecharon el alto para recuperar energías. Es decir, comer algo. Las cantimploras estaban bien provistas todavía, aunque no les sobraba el agua. El racionamiento de comida era parte de la vida en el refugio: aun sin ser Oficiales de Cocina, cada habitante cumplía cada semana tareas de inventariado y distribución de alimentos (cocidos, reciclados o en conserva) en el Comedor Comunitario. Así que podían estirar sus provisiones hasta llegar a la Bóveda 15 y volver incluso sin agotarlas, pero el agua tendría que ser repuesta en algún momento. Por el bien del refugio y de ellos mismos, más valía que la otra bóveda estuviera habitada y funcionando.

Siguen discutiendo respecto de la mejor manera de dosificar las cantimploras, cuando escuchan los primeros ruidos a sus espaldas. Un "clic-clac" entre las rocas que se repetía cinco o seis veces, y se detenía a la vez que ellos se volvían.

-¿Piedritas que se desprenden?- Preguntó Albert.

-Demasiado repetitivo para eso… ¿más ratas…?

No era ninguna de esas opciones, claro. Cuando estaban a punto de acercarse al borde del acantilado desde donde salía el ruido, salta hacia ellos, por fin al descubierto, un enorme escorpión del tamaño de una vaca. Los efectos especiales no son malos, y la criatura (diseñada con un buen programa de CGI, no como esos baratos de cine de bajo presupuesto) se ve bastante real.

Sacudiendo las pinzas y el aguijón, cae encima de Natasha, inmovilizándola debajo de sus patas y haciéndole soltar el arma. Albert, sin mucha buena puntería, logra descargarle tres tiros, de los cuales uno acierta en el caparazón y alcanza para llamar la atención del monstruo, que ahora va tras él. Natasha, liberada, recupera su pistola y vacía el cargador sobre el escorpión, mientras Albert esquiva unos aguijonazos que, de acertarle, podrían haberlo atravesado de lado a lado.

Herido de muchas balas, el escorpión mutante se encoge, para morir hecho un ovillo sobre su propia sangre. Los exploradores, luego de tomarse mucho tiempo para recuperar el aliento y recargar las armas, examinan el cadáver (los despojos sí están hechos con efectos prácticos reales, y cualquier espectador podría apreciar que ya no es un truco de computadora).

Los viajeros no podían saber si esta bestia era un ejemplar único, o si había toda una raza de escorpiones radiados (o cualquier otro insecto) que pudieran encontrarse en el camino…

De nuevo cae la noche. Cuando termina su turno de guardia, Albert se duerme soñando con tarántulas de cincuenta pies de alto, sacadas de viejísimas películas de mediados del Siglo XX.


	4. Arenas Sombreadas

CAPÍTULO 4- "Arenas Sombreadas":

Empieza el tercer día de viaje, y su ansiedad aumenta. Aunque suponían que la Bóveda 15 no se iba a distinguir desde la superficie (ignoran si su entrada estaba también adentro de una cueva), ahora no sería difícil ver cualquier indicio: el área se había vuelto una extensa llanura sin muchas elevaciones.

Eligieron uno de los pocos montículos rocosos que interrumpían la planicie del paisaje para echar un vistazo alrededor. Subió Natasha, con la esperanza de ver despejado el terreno hasta donde el Pip-boy marcaba que estaría el refugio.

Albert, luego de ayudarla a subir, se queda mirando hacia arriba, atento a cualquier gesto amenazante o tranquilizador en la cara de su compañera. El reflejo de la luz natural hace círculos sobre la lente de la cámara, en un plano subjetivo que nos muestra el peñasco desde su perspectiva inferior. Sólo se escucha el viento arrastrando la arena. Después lo vemos cerrar un ojo y taparse la frente con la mano, para cubrirse del sol. Tan impaciente como nosotros, pide que le cuente qué ve.

Nuestro punto de vista deja a Albert y sube por las piedras hasta mostrarnos el rostro de Natasha. Muda, pero con la boca abierta, no alcanza más que a balbucear mientras señala hacia adelante. Ya sin ganas de esperar abajo, Albert sube y lo vemos aparecer sobre las rocas, por detrás de Natasha. Al ver hacia donde señala ella, también abre los ojos y la boca.

La cámara abarca ahora todo el panorama: no muy lejos de ellos, en una depresión abrupta del terreno, se ven unas gruesas y blancas murallas de adobe. Albert arriesga:

-¿No… no será el refugio, no?

-No. Según el Pip-boy, todavía tenemos un par de días más hasta llegar…

-Entonces…

-Entonces, estamos viendo lo que puede ser la primera comunidad que habite la superficie desde la Gran Guerra.

Sin dejar que la emoción del descubrimiento les anule el sentido común, se acercan a las murallas con el arma en la mano, en total sigilo. Si es un pueblo amigable u hostil, no lo saben. Pero lo averiguaron enseguida.

Natasha avanza en silencio total hasta llegar casi a la entrada. Albert la sigue lo más pegado que puede a la muralla blanca. Quizás no son tan silenciosos como creen, o tal vez el propio olor de su adrenalina los delata… cuestión que unos ladridos detrás de las murallas los reciben antes de mostrarse abiertamente.

A los ladridos se suma el inconfundible "chk-clk" de un arma al cargarse. Instantes después, les llega también la voz gruesa de un hombre adulto: "Sé que están ahí afuera, piratas malparidos. Los escucho respirar tan fuerte como una brahmin enferma. ¡Salgan a la luz o les disparo por la espalda mientras corren!"

Natasha y Albert, luego de cruzar una mirada, guardan las armas y responden en voz alta pero tranquila:

-Escuche, no somos enemigos- dice cualquiera de ellos dos- Nos encontramos con su pueblo de casualidad…

-¡A mí no me vengan con casualidades! Van a salir con las manos en alto o les juro que me asomo y empiezo a disparar…

-Enterados. Vamos, pero de verdad necesitamos que nos prometa que no va a abrir fuego…

Antes que cualquiera de esas dos cosas suceda, una voz femenina corta el momento tenso: "¡Seth! Dejá que esa gente se acerque en paz. Ustedes ahí afuera, vengan sin armas en la mano y no va a haber problemas…"

Al llegar a la entrada, que es un gran arco en el muro con algo colgando que parecería ser una veleta o un farol, ven a las dos personas que habían hablado antes. Katrina, que así se llamaba la mujer, les da la bienvenida. Seth, como ya sabíamos que se llama el hombre, no deja de apuntarles con el arma. La mujer suena amable: "Bienvenidos a Arenas Sombreadas, extranjeros. Disculpen a Seth: este es un pueblo pacífico, pero los constantes ataques de los piratas lo han vuelto desconfiado. De todas formas, noto que ustedes no son de ese grupo de bandidos, por sus ropas limpias y su hablar coherente y libre de insultos".

Natasha siente -y tiene- la ropa tan sucia como jamás en su vida, pero empieza a entender los parámetros de higiene del mundo exterior, mucho más flexibles que los del refugio.

Albert devuelve el saludo, y se esfuerza por hablar lo menos parecido posible a lo que él, dentro de su pobre experiencia, imagina como un bandido:

-Ehmm… ¡Larga vida y prosperidad, habitantes de Arenas Sombreadas! Ciertamente, no somos piratas. Somos viajeros en busca de un chip de agua. Sabemos que aquí cerca hay un refugio, la Bóveda 15, y estamos de camino hacia allí, buena señora.

A la "buena señora" le causa gracia el acento teatral del visitante.

-Entonces lamento darles malas noticias. La Bóveda 15 ya no existe. Nunca fue un refugio muy acogedor de todas formas: estaba superpoblado desde un principio, y al cabo de unos años hubo un sismo, después falló la luz y los elevadores, y luego la mayoría de la gente se fue con lo mejor del equipamiento. Entonces los que quedamos fuimos atacados, creo que por los piratas…

-Y eso que la Bóveda 13 era la nuestra…

Natasha lo codea.

-Albert, no interrumpas con estupideces. ¿Y qué puede decirnos de un chip de agua? ¿Habrá alguno todavía…?

Katrina continúa.

\- Después del sismo no quedó nada de la sala de control. Completamente sepultada. Y después de tantos saqueos, menos debe quedar. Yo en su lugar no perdería tiempo en ir, supongo que seguirá siendo un agujero lleno de ratas… si bien no he vuelto desde el ataque. Debo haber estado protegida por el Dharma, porque fui rescatada por la gente de aquí, de Arenas Sombreadas. Deberían hablar con Aradesh, nuestro líder. Quizás él pueda darles algún dato útil. Además, le encanta conocer a todos los que pasan por la aldea…

Fueron. En el centro del pueblo había un monolito con jeroglíficos que representaban la pacífica vida de la comunidad (escenas de pastoreo, de cultivo, de cosecha). Alrededor, algunas casas de adobe, perros vagando y niños corriendo. La vida en el exterior no parecía nada mal. Vieron unos pozos de agua, pero no se les ocurrió cómo comunicarlos con el refugio. Un mugido llamó su atención, y vieron un corral con vacas poco comunes.

-Pero… esas vacas tienen dos cabezas- dijo Natasha en voz no muy baja.

-Y cagan como si tuvieran cuatro culos, hija… - dijo sonriendo un campesino que estaba cuidándolas. Y les aclara- Les decimos brahmin, si quieren saberlo.

No hay muchas otras cosas para ver. La casa más grande, frente al monolito, era la de Aradesh, cabeza de la comunidad. Resultó ser un hombre no muy viejo, curtido por el sol, de pelo oscuro y grasiento. Me recordó al actor que hizo de Salieri en "Amadeus". Iba vestido con una túnica de pelo de brahmin, y salvo por un adorno en la oreja, tan austero como el resto de los Arenasombrenses (o como se diga). Cuando se presentan ante él, les responde con una voz pausada y ceceosa.

-Viajeros, voy a creerles por esta vez. Pero aquí no conseguirán un aparato como ese. Sé que hay un par de poblaciones al sur, quizás allí consigan lo que buscan. Pueblochatarra podría serles útil, o más probablemente el Eje, que es el centro de comercio de las Tierras Baldías. Por estos días tenemos un viajero de allí, recuperándose en nuestra comunidad…

-¿Qué tan lejos quedan esas ciudades?- preguntó alguno de los habitantes del refugio.

-Varios días al sur, cruzando el desierto, no lo sé con certeza. Lo cierto es que yo no suelo alejarme de estos muros: estamos muy aislados y la vida afuera es inhóspita.

-¿No podría alguno de sus hombres orientarnos, quizás guiarnos hasta allí?

Aradesh se negó con cortesía.

-No sería prudente. Por estos días, necesito todos los guardias posibles para defendernos de los piratas y los escorpiones rad…

-¿Escorpiones rad?- preguntó Natasha- ¿Unos escorpiones gigantes? ¿Hay muchos de esos?

Aradesh exclamó, abriendo los ojos y remarcando las eses: "¡Oh, Gran, si!". Les explica que los bichos deben tener un nido cerca, porque siempre vuelven, no importa cuántos maten:

-Nuestro médico, Razlo, está tratando de crear un antídoto, pero precisa más tiempo… Seth cree saber dónde está su cueva, pero precisaríamos más voluntarios para eliminarlos…

-Nosotros matamos uno de camino hacia aquí, sin mucho problema- exagera Albert- No parecían tan feroces después de un par de disparos. Qué tal esto: si los ayudamos a destruir ese nido, nos da un guía hasta esas ciudades del sur.

"Oh, si, si, si, si" repite el viejo, esta vez con un seseo de entusiasmo.

-Hablen con Seth en la entrada, y si quieren con Razlo, que es quien más sabe de esos monstruos… ya mismo los envío con mi hija, Tandi…

Aradesh pegó dos gritos llamándola, y detrás de un cortinado que separaba la sala de los dormitorios- detrás de los cuales ya estaba seguramente espiando a los recién llegados- apareció una jovencita, sencilla (como todo alrededor) pero con una expresión despierta y curiosa. Albert se la queda mirando con demasiada atención. Natasha se da cuenta, pero por suerte Aradesh no. Y Tandi tampoco, aunque les dedicó una mirada parecida.

-Gente de afuera… que bien, al fin pasa algo en este pueblo…

Cuando los tres hubieron salido, Albert aprovecha para proponerle a Natasha que dividan tareas: ella podría ir avisando a Seth sobre la excursión a la cueva, y él desviarse con Tandi a lo del doctor, "para ganar tiempo".

Natasha entiende la indirecta, pero acepta adelantarse dedicándole una cara de "cuidado-lo-que-hacés".

La chica lo guía sin apuro hasta una choza cercana.

-Asi que… Tandi… qué pueblo lindo el que tienen acá.

-Yo lo detesto, no hay nada divertido para hacer (dice bajando la cabeza).

-Bueno, claro. Es decir… nada, aparte de ver comer a las Brahmins, ¿No? (Tandi levanta la cabeza y sonríe, mostrando una línea de dientes todavía blancos. Albert sintió en ese momento que se le aflojaba el cuerpo).

-Claro. En cambio ustedes, las cosas que habrán visto. (Comenta entusiasmada).

\- (Albert tartamudea) Si, si claro, de todo (Carraspea, y agrega queriendo parecer importante) Y ahora, con el asunto éste de los Escorpiones…

-Si, una pena, son lo único interesante que pasa por acá (patea una piedra, se limpia la nariz con el brazo).

\- Claro, eso, una pena. Y… ¿si tanto te molesta este lugar, por qué no te vas?

\- Ojalá. Pero sola no podría, y a mi Padre le daría un infarto si saliera del pueblo…

-¿Y entonces…? (No se anima a, o no sabe cómo terminar la frase).

La hija del líder de la aldea corta el diálogo con un anuncio inevitable:

-Llegamos a lo de Razlo.

\- ¿A lo de quién? Ah, sí, el médico, claro…

Ingresan en una choza con una fuerte mezcla de olores.


	5. Oh yes please, talk to Razlo

CAPÍTULO 5- "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, please, talk to Razlo"

Razlo resultó un hombre más parecido a un artesano que a un médico. Su esposa lo ayudaba en las curaciones de personas y ganado. La casa, fresca y limpia, tenía estantes con diversos frascos, y una pieza, apenas separada con una cortina, de la que se escapan gemidos inquietantes. Mientras se lava las manos en una vasija, les explica lo que sabe del tema: "Los Escorpiones Rad parecen una versión exageradamente grande de los Pandinus Imperator -una clase de artrópodo de hábitos en general nocturnos- Si su tamaño es fruto de la evolución natural o de la mutación radioactiva, no lo sé…"

Albert y Tandi tratan de prestarle atención, pero los gemidos detrás de la cortina se intensificaban. Razlo lo nota, y pide a su esposa que se encargue del enfermo. Luego continuó dando cátedra, mostrándoles un dibujo en un pedazo de cuero: "Pero claro, su peligro es el potente veneno que tienen en una bolsa debajo de su cola, y que inyectan con el aguijón en la punta. Jarvis, el hermano de Seth, está ahí atrás sufriendo desde hace días. Si pudiera obtener una buena muestra de veneno, podría desarrollar un antídoto…"

Albert, tratando de mostrarse seguro y sin dejar de ver si sus palabras llegan a impresionar a Tandi, promete traerle lo necesario de la cueva de los escorpiones. La propuesta, pareciera, entusiasma más al doctor que a ella.

Ahora, cambiemos rápidamente de locación, y veamos el ya conocido arco de la entrada. Natasha, por su parte, pone a Seth al tanto de su oferta.

-Les agradecemos su ayuda, extranjeros. Yo puedo indicarles el camino, pero no puedo alejarme mucho de mi puesto. Una vez en la cueva, estarán abandonados a su suerte. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Luego de un nuevo cambio de entorno y una elipsis temporal, encontramos a Albert y Natasha frente a la entrada de la cueva. Aún es de día, pero en pocas horas la luz del sol dejará de ofrecerles su protección, en caso de escape. Un silencio intranquilo los envuelve cuando se los traga la oscuridad de la caverna.


	6. La cueva de los Escorpiones Rad

CAPÍTULO 6- "La Cueva de los Escorpiones Rad"

Los túneles del nido estaban sembrados de huesos (ellos quieren creer que de animales). Ya al entrar se tropiezan con los de una Brahmin, con algo de cuero y carne todavía pegados. El resto, esparcidos o amontonados, son irreconocibles.

El primer Escorpión Rad que vemos está entretenido con sus propias pinzas, de espaldas a ellos. "Clap-clap", las abre y cierra muy atentamente, quizás moviéndose en sueños, quizás en un juego de los de su especie, o repitiendo algún ritual que los humanos no comprenderíamos. Albert no puede contenerse y, antes que Natasha lo pudiera detener, dispara dos veces sobre él, pero sin lograr matarlo. El insecto gigante (o mejor, el "artrópodo" gigante, para hablar con propiedad) se aleja sangrando hacia lo profundo de la cueva. Produce un ruido chirriante, que seguramente alerta a todo el nido.

Natasha se ahorra los insultos para Albert, lo que él agradeció para sus adentros, consciente de su peligrosa estupidez. Los dos, en silencio, preparan sus armas y esperan lo inevitable.

La espera no fue mucha: desde diferentes rincones llegan a la vez varios bichos, algo más de media docena, que se lanzan sobre ellos agitando los aguijones. Apenas refugiados detrás de unas salientes de roca, los residentes de la Bóveda 13 gastan casi todas sus balas en mantenerlos a raya. En su mayoría heridos, muy pocos llegan a acercarse tanto como para lanzar un aguijonazo.

Pero uno lo logra, alcanzándolos con la distancia y durante el tiempo suficiente como para clavar la púa envenenada en una de las piernas de Natasha, antes de que ella le reviente los sesos de un balazo y caiga inmediatamente hacia atrás, gritando de dolor. Con unas pocas balas más, Albert logra matar otro y hacer retroceder a los heridos.

Natasha Busca una jeringa de Stimpack en su bolso. Sabe que inyectándose una dosis de estimulantes no puede eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo, pero al menos sí el dolor de la herida.

-Vos fijate que no se acerque ninguno más- le dice a su compañero. Junta fuerzas para el pinchazo. "No va a ser más fuerte que el de recién", piensa, y se clava la jeringa en una arteria cercana a la herida.

Vemos varias imágenes breves en primer plano: la aguja atravesando la piel, el líquido rojo bajando por el tubo de la intravenosa, y la pupila de Natasha ampliándose en la órbita ocular. Se muerde el labio de abajo unos segundos, y siente el alivio de los químicos entrando en su torrente sanguíneo. Con un vendaje más o menos decente, ya está en condiciones de caminar… aunque al dar unos pasos, aparecen los primeros efectos de envenenamiento.

Albert se preocupa al verla tambalear, pero Natasha no acepta ningún descanso por el momento. Rematan los Escorpiones moribundos con los cuchillos, y se meten más adentro buscando a los que escaparon. Les quedan pocas balas… si hubiera muchos más no alcanzarían ya para eliminarlos.

Pero los van encontrando desparramados, algunos ya heridos del anterior encuentro. Terminar con ellos no es difícil, pero sí cansador: la ventaja es, desde luego, que ellos sí pueden atacar desde lejos, aunque deben hacerse perseguir hasta cerca de la entrada para verlos mejor. Natasha, a esta altura bastante mareada, se apoya contra una pared y vomita, mientras Albert revisa el último recoveco de la cueva, y comprueba que no quedan más criaturas hostiles alrededor.

-Volvamos al pueblo inmediatamente- dice Natasha, apenas susurrando. Da dos pasos murmurando algo más que no se entiende, y cae. Está desmayada.

Albert alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que se diera la cara contra el piso, y la arrastra hacia afuera con la mayor delicadeza posible. Antes de salir, corta entera la cola del Escorpión Rad más grande que encuentra.

"Aguantá hasta llegar con Razlo" le susurra a Natasha, que ya no lo oye. "El buen doctor nos va a sacar de ésta…", le promete.

Lento fundido a negro.


	7. El sueño de los héroes

CAPÍTULO 7- "El sueño de los héroes"

Si puede decirse así (exagerando un poco las capacidades demográficas de Arenas Sombreadas) "una multitud" se reunió en la entrada del pueblo cuando Seth anunció, a lo lejos, el regreso de los viajeros. Los vemos acercarse, él con ella en brazos, contra un sol rojo que muere en el horizonte del desierto.

"Aún no es momento de cantar victoria" les aclara Albert al cruzar el arco, mientras aparta a los curiosos para llegar a la choza de Razlo.

-No se ve nada bien, a decir verdad- diagnostica el doctor, tocando la frente amarillenta de la víctima- está peor que Jarvis… debe haber recibido una dosis muy alta. Si no puedo elaborar un antídoto para mañana, quizás los efectos sean irreversibles…

-Doctor, aquí tiene el aguijón que me pidió. Pongo en usted toda mi confianza.

Fue una noche larga, durante la cual todo el pueblo, en ansiosa vigilia, comentó constantemente los pormenores del suceso. Al llegar el día, la situación no había avanzado, aunque tampoco empeorado irremediablemente. Albert recibió despierto el amanecer, y sólo dejó la choza del doctor cuando Tandi, tratando de distraerlo, lo guio en un dedicado recorrido por la aldea. La compañía de la hija de Aradesh ayudó bastante a pasar la jornada.

Juntos, visitaron los magros cultivos de los granjeros. Albert desayuna con ellos unas frutas que parecen podridas y llenas de llagas, de sabor agridulce, o tal vez agri-agrio. En cuanto pudo se acercó a examinar las plantaciones para escupir lo bocados que ya no podía tragar, fingiendo examinar las plantas de la era post-nuclear. Los demás fingieron no ver su disgusto por la fruta. Se congració con ellos al recordar ciertas nociones básicas de agricultura (aprendidas en el refugio, donde nunca hubiera podido aplicarlas) y recomendarles implantar cultivos rotativos y otras técnicas para aprovechar más el terreno y mejorar las cosechas.

Katrina le enseñó cuestiones básicas de la vida en las Tierras Baldías. Una vez que le hubo comentado sobre el trueque ("en esta época el método universalmente aceptado para intercambiar bienes y servicios") le muestra la moneda que utilizan los mercaderes de El Eje:

-Son… chapitas de botellas- nota Albert, incrédulo.

-Chapas –asiente Katrina- Son pequeñas, livianas, resistentes y útiles. Siempre llevá una bolsita llena.

"El material con el que están hechos los sueños…" murmura Albert, examinando una de cerca.

Algunos campesinos le regalan unas, entre otras precarias muestras de agradecimiento: sogas trenzadas a mano, más fruta rancia, viejos papeles que alguna vez fueron revistas. Acarició muchos perros y algunas de las Brahmin, aprendiendo a perderles el miedo a los primeros y el asco a las segundas.

Hacia el final del día, ya se sabe el nombre de cada persona y animal en la comunidad. Se siente casi feliz.

Cuando cae de nuevo la noche, y Tandi es obligada a ir a dormir, Seth lo lleva a la Casa de Guardias. Allí habitan varios hombres desconfiados de todo, siempre listos para ayudar a Seth contra cualquier amenaza.

Albert trata de pasar desapercibido sentándose en un rincón. No tiene ganas de contar otra vez la aventura que estuvo repitiendo todo el día, así que agradece que uno de esos hombres rudos esté tratando de ser el centro de atención. Este no sólo se distingue por llevar el pelo largo y una chaqueta de cuero negra: tiene un aire desafiante y seguro que Albert no ve en ninguno de los campesinos de Arenas Sombreadas. Antes de que Seth se lo confirme, adivina que es el viajero de El Eje que Aradesh mencionara el día anterior. No cruzarán por ahora ninguna palabra, pero sí una mirada incómoda, que Albert desvía enseguida pero el otro sostiene, como si lo estuviera midiendo.

Esa noche el habitante del Refugio logra quedarse dormido junto a la cama de Natasha, sobre unas mantas de pelo de brahmin estiradas en el piso de la choza de Razlo. El sueño lo vence mientras ve al médico y a su esposa sobre su mesa de trabajo, muy concentrados, analizando el contenido de unos frascos…


	8. Aufwiedersehen goodbye

CAPÍTULO 8- "Aufwiedersehen goodbye"

Cuando abre los ojos, la mañana ya ha avanzado mucho. Los primeros momentos, no entiende muy bien donde está. Después de un pésimo descanso y aún sin despertar del todo, gira la cabeza mirando a todas partes. La cama de Natasha está vacía. Entonces se le acomodan los recuerdos.

La esposa de Razlo está en la puerta, despidiendo a alguien. Albert va a correr hacia ella, cuando nota que la persona a quien saluda es el hermano de Seth, Jarvis, suficientemente recuperado como para caminar por sí mismo. Seth, emocionado, ha dejado su puesto de guardia y llega para tomar a su hermano del brazo y llevárselo consigo.

La esposa de Razlo nota la presencia del extranjero, y le sonríe tristemente.

-El antídoto… funciona- afirma Albert, aunque quizás pregunta.

-Funcionó para Jarvis, si- La respuesta de la señora no descarta todos los interrogantes.

Albert señala la cama vacía, ahora sí, indudablemente, preguntando:

-¿Pero, y Natasha?

-Bueno, le dimos el suero, claro. Los efectos fueron… algo abruptos. Razlo tuvo que ponerse muy firme para controlarla. Quizás no sea yo quien tenga que contarte esto.

-Entonces… Natasha está…

-Natasha está perfectamente- Responde la propia Natasha, saliendo aún mojada del cuarto donde se tomara un baño. Razlo la llevaba de nuevo a su cama, envuelta en una manta.

Albert corre a abrazarla, aunque se contiene a último momento y simplemente la toma de las manos.

-Así me gusta, compañera. De verdad, una "dura de matar".

-Así parece. Ya podemos seguir nuestro camino, y el doctor ya pude patentar ese antídoto.

El doctor le dice que sí a todo, pero después le aclara a Albert que en realidad ni loco, que tiene como para una semana de descanso, que ni se les ocurra retomar ya mismo el viaje. Les cuenta que, además de la salud perdida en la convalecencia, su cuerpo reaccionó con violencia al fármaco, porque tuvieron que aplicarle una fuerte dosis. Sólo después del baño empezaba a normalizarse su ritmo cardíaco. Pero el veneno estaba definitivamente fuera de su sistema.

A pesar del diagnóstico, no demoraron tanto en ponerse en movimiento. Las noticias de la recuperación y la pronta partida de los viajeros corrieron enseguida por todas las bocas, y los ojos de Arenas Sombreadas los siguieron desde la choza del médico hasta la casa de Aradesh, donde anunciaron su partida.

"Viajeros, el favor que le han hecho a este pueblo, nunca podré pagárselos debidamente. En principio, cumplo con mi palabra: busquen a Ian, el guardián de caravanas de El Eje, quien los espera en la Casa de Guardias. Él ha aceptado llevarlos hasta otras ciudades donde puedan cumplir con su misión. Pero siempre serán bienvenidos entre nosotros, si desean volver. Que el agua nunca brille en la oscuridad para ustedes…"

Antes de salir de la casa principal, Albert se volvió buscando a Tandi con la mirada. No alcanzó a verla ni delante ni detrás de ninguna cortina.

Ian tenía la misma actitud con que lo viera Albert la noche anterior. Los estaba esperando en el medio de la Casa de Guardias, muy a la vista, pero fingiendo estar ocupado en otra cosa. Natasha notó enseguida la soberbia del hombre de chaqueta de cuero, y no se molestó en disimular su desagrado. Cuando se presentaron, Ian tampoco disimuló su agrado por la silueta de Natasha, que examinó con un vistazo rápido pero abarcativo.

Albert se explica:

"Tenemos que viajar al Sur, y Aradesh nos dice que sos la persona que necesitamos: tu experiencia puede sernos útil"

Ian responde sonriendo y alisándose el pelo:

-Muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que este lugar ya se está poniendo aburrido, podemos hacer una tarifa estándar: por cien chapas, me pongo en camino con ustedes.

-¿Cien qué?- se sorprende Natasha. Albert recuenta mentalmente las pocas que le regalaron.

-Después te explico. Mirá, Ian, Aradesh no nos dijo que había que pagarte nada y además no tenemos ni una chapa. ¿En vez de eso, que tal un poco de acción?

La mirada de Ian se desvía rápida y casi imperceptiblemente hacia Natasha, en un movimiento fugaz pero que no pasa desapercibido. El viajero de El Eje tose, y responde haciéndose el desentendido: "OK muchachos, los acompaño por parte del botín. Suena muy bien volver de nuevo a la acción…"

Y agrega, forzando un tono severo:

-Agarren lo que tengan que agarrar, nos vamos al amanecer.

Tímidos para las despedidas, la mayoría de los aldeanos saludan desde lejos, asomándose a las puertas y ventanas de sus chozas. Aradesh, lejano y solemne, se deja ver frente al monolito, apoyado en una lanza, con la capucha de su túnica cubriéndole el rostro. Como todo gesto de adiós, inclina la cabeza lentamente. Albert, una vez más, busca alrededor suyo a Tandi.

Cuando ya están a unos pasos de la entrada, la ve al fin, apoyada en la pared de la última (o la primera) casa de la aldea. Aprovecha mientras Seth y Katrina, firmes en sus puestos bajo el arco de las murallas, les dan unas últimas palabras a sus compañeros, para alejarse del grupo y despedirse de ella.

-Así que se van (se lamenta Tandi).Y se llevan a Ian, encima. Ahora sí no queda nadie interesante por acá.

-Sí, vas a tener que pensar en algo para divertirte (dice Albert, muriéndose de culpa. Se le acerca un poco). Yo preferiría quedarme, pero me arrepentiría. "Quizas no hoy, quizas no mañana", pero, ya sabés…

-No, no sé.

-Bueno, no importa (él se le acerca un poco más) Cuando terminemos lo que tenemos que hacer, podríamos volver. O quizás, vos podrías animarte a...

-¡Albert!-grita Natasha desde la entrada- ¿Vamos?

-Bueno, "siempre tendremos Arenas Sombreadas", je.- termina de decir con nerviosismo Albert, y se une al grupo.

Detrás de las murallas amanece. La luz enrojece la llanura árida en el horizonte. Ian, desde atrás de ellos, señala el desierto teñido por las luces del sol naciente.

\- Tratemos de alcanzar esa zona roja allá adelante, para estar realmente en camino a tiempo.

-No sé mucho de viajes- protesta Natasha- ¿Pero el guía no debería ir adelante?

-Si- contestó Ian, tomando la delantera- pero desde atrás se aprecia mejor cómo te queda ese traje tan ajustado.

Natasha abre la boca sin poder responder, tan ofendida que no resuelve qué decir. En la Bóveda, sólo ese comentario hubiera merecido una sanción y una disculpa pública. Busca ayuda en la mirada de Albert que, nervioso, intenta una frase conciliadora.

-"Me parece que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad".

El grupo sigue, con el guía ahora adelante, pero los otros dos van inquietos sobre la naturaleza del desconocido, a quien confiaron sus vidas para cruzar el páramo.


	9. Into the wild

CAPÍTULO 9- "Into the wild"

La hora fría que precede al alba era la peor de la jornada para un caminante, decía Ian. Ya en pleno desierto, el guía aconsejaba avanzar de noche y utilizar esa hora para hacer un alto y descansar.

El calor del fuego y la comida le mejoran el humor, y le aflojan la lengua: "A pesar de los animales mutantes, la radiación, la sed y vaya uno a saber qué otras sorpresas, el peor peligro siguen siendo las personas". Se detiene para ver el efecto de sus palabras, y nota que con ellas ha aumentado un poco más la desconfianza sobre él mismo. Trata de explicarse mejor. "Quiero decir que un nido de Escorpiones no es nada al lado del nido de los piratas"

Los viajeros, mientras se calientan las manos, le preguntan si sabe algo más sobre esos piratas.

"Demasiado. Hay unos tres grupos: están los Chacales y las Serpientes, pero los peores son los Khans: un montón de criminales despiadados, del primero al último. Su Jefe, Garl "Mano-de-la-muerte" es lejos el más hijo de puta de todos. Tienen una base cerca de Arenas Sombreadas, y están bastante organizados como para atacar cualquier caravana profesional con éxito."

-Que es lo que te pasó a vos- suelta malintencionadamente Natasha.

-Que es lo que… si. Eso mismo- Se desnuda una parte del torso y les muestra una cicatriz de bala. Le pregunta a la viajera si quiere tocarla con la mano, y ella instintivamente se pone rígida y la aleja. Ian se ríe aclarando que es inofensivo, pero cuando mira a Albert buscando complicidad, tampoco encuentra que le haya hecho gracia. El "bromista" resopla y vuelve a tapar su vieja herida.

\- Yo era uno de los guardias en una caravana de mercaderes. Los piratas nos agarraron por sorpresa. A mí me dispararon y me dieron por muerto. Cuando esos hijos de puta terminaron de saquear nuestro campamento, me arrastré hasta que Seth y sus guardias me encontraron. Mis compañeros… sus huesos se deben estar blanqueando no muy lejos de acá.

Natasha suaviza un poco el gesto. Ser civilizado en fácil dentro del refugio, pero en un mundo así, no abandonarse a la brutalidad ya debe ser un logro.

-Bueno, perdón. No quise tocar… un tema delicado.

-Se acabó el descanso- Avisa, cortante, el antiguo guardián de caravanas. Apaga el fuego y se incorpora- A ver si podemos alejarnos rápido de esta zona.

No volvió a hablar durante todo el día. En el próximo descanso, mientras Natasha dormía, Albert quiso volver a animarlo. Le preguntó que pensaba él de los distintos habitantes de Arenas Sombreadas, para eventualmente llegar (como ya se imaginaba Ian) a la pregunta verdadera.

-¿Y qué pensás de Tandi?

-Ojalá se vuelva una mujer sabia, como el padre. Pero es temprano para ver dónde va a llegar, ¿no? Es decir, es apenas una adolescente.

Albert se apura a reconocer que sí, que claro, casi una nena. Ian lo mira de reojo, disfrutando la confusión en el tono de Albert. Después mira a la distancia y agrega, nostálgico.

-Es una buena chica-resume- Ahora, mujer, yo tengo a alguien esperándome en casa.

-¿En tu casa…?

-Es una frase hecha, no le busques la vuelta. Cuando digo "casa" quiero decir "El Eje", y cuando digo "alguien"... bueno, ya vas a ver las mujeres que hay. También hombres, si te interesa.

Albert repite alguna frase común en la comunidad del refugio.

-En La Bóveda 13 aprendemos a no cuestionar las compañías…

-Sí, sí. En El Eje tenemos todo tipo de compañía: es la ciudad más grande del mundo. Tenemos todo de todo.

-¿Y habrá un chip de agua…?

-Mirá, si no encontrás lo que buscás en El Eje, hacete la idea de que no existe…

Un disparo a la distancia corta el diálogo.

Despiertan a Natasha y levantan el campamento con el mayor silencio posible. El ruido llegó desde algún lugar impreciso, así que avanzan esperando que no haya salido de más adelante.

Antes de que el sol caiga ven, no muy lejos de donde están, un pequeño campamento. Según Ian, no pareciera ser un asentamiento pirata, pero de todas formas se acercan sigilosamente a inspeccionar, con las armas listas en las manos. No necesitan mucho análisis para entender el panorama: un par de Brahmin sueltas, una tienda y varios cacharros confirman que no sería un campamento de bandidos. Pero un cadáver desangrándose junto al fuego da un buen indicio de que los piratas pasaron por allí.

De la tienda surge una mujer tatuada, protegida con una campera de cuero negra y armada con una lanza. Ian, con gesto de asco, confirma sus sospechas:

-Piratas.

Desde el interior de la tienda se escucha gemir a otra mujer. La pirata grita hacia adentro, diciéndole a alguien que se apure, y los gemidos se transforman en un grito. Un momento después, no hay más gemidos ni gritos. Enseguida, otro pirata sale de la tienda acomodándose los pantalones y limpiando en ellos un cuchillo manchado de sangre. Los habitantes del refugio expresan sus dudas:

-¿Habrá más por la zona?

-¿Tendrán más armas?

Ian desenfunda su vistosa Magnum .44, modelo "Desert Eagle", y revisa el cargador:

-No sé ustedes, muchachos. Pero yo, cuando veo piratas, a las matemáticas me las paso por el culo.

Dicho lo cual, abre fuego. La mujer pirata cae con el primer disparo, pero el hombre alcanza a refugiarse detrás de la carpa. Ian se lanzó a dispararle más de cerca, y Natasha y Albert lo siguieron.

-"Yipikahey, motherfucker"- Grita Albert ("no, no había más de dos", piensa).

El pirata sale de detrás de tienda disparando ("Sí, si tenían más armas" piensa Natasha).

Las Brahmin, ya inquietas por el olor a sangre, se espantaron del todo. El pirata intenta escapar una vez que se queda sin balas, pero entre los tres prácticamente lo masacran. Al volver la calma, también regresaron las vacas mutantes.

Ian aconseja no demorarse: "el tiroteo puede atraer a todos los piratas de los alrededores, y quien sabe qué más: hacemos un saqueo rápido, y seguimos viaje"

Albert puso su cara de "¿Saquear a los muertos?" pero automáticamente nota que los cuestionamientos morales están fuera de lugar. Natasha se adelanta.

\- Ok, yo me quedo con la chaqueta de cuero de la flaca.

El otro tipo tenía una coraza de cuero marrón-verdoso que a Albert le queda bastante bien. Ian se consigue otra pistola (también una "Desert Eagle") y las municiones que quedaban. Tenían algunas chapas encima, seguramente el botín recién conseguido. Con eso, más la lanza y el cuchillo, se dan por satisfechos. Dentro de la tienda, el cadáver de una mujer se desangraba lentamente. De las pertenencias de las víctimas no encontraron a la vista nada que pareciera útil. Los acomodaron dentro de la tienda con algo de cuidado. Al salir, el mugido inquieto de las Brahmin los asusta. Hay una figura merodeando entre las dunas que rodean el campamento.

Un pirata más joven que el resto estaba de regreso de, probablemente, "ir de cuerpo" entre los médanos. Alertado por la balacera, se acercó tratando de adivinar la suerte de sus compañeros y a la vez pasar desapercibido. La ráfaga de balas que lo recibió le dio una idea de que no estaba muy oculto, pero también la respuesta a su inquietud: la administración del campamento había cambiado una vez más. Con esa certeza, simplemente se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Ninguna de las balas de los tres viajeros llega a alcanzarlo.

-Nos vamos YA- sentencia Ian, aunque suena como el consejo más obvio del mundo.


	10. This boots are made for walking

CAPÍTULO 10- "This boots are made for walking"

Caminaron mucho, sin parar (no sé cuánto será humanamente posible, pero más o menos hasta el otro día). Sin parar siquiera cuando Albert se resbaló por un barranco, ni cuando unos perros salvajes los obligaron a dar un rodeo de la ruta que Ian se esforzaba en mantener.

Cuando finalmente se sintieron seguros, se animaron a un breve descanso turnándose con guardias de a dos. Casi no hablaban. El viaje, que nunca había sido muy alegre, se había vuelto fúnebre.

La cuestión es que de repente se fue todo al carajo. Una tarde, ya a mitad de camino, cuando el aire polvoriento del desierto parecía imperturbable, un balazo retumbó entre las piedras de los acantilados. No alcanzó a ninguno de los tres, pero dudaron que fuera uno de advertencia: suenan otros disparos, y unas siluetas oscuras se asoman entre las rocas.

Una lanza, arrojada con fuerza y puntería, se hace lugar a través de la coraza de Albert y se hunde en la carne del torso. El viajero cae, ya empezando a perder sangre por la herida.

Ian dispara hasta quedarse sin balas, pero sólo una vez se escucha un grito, indicio de que en algún blanco había dado.

Salidos de lo que parecía la nada misma, un largo grupo de piratas los rodea de inmediato. Esta vez eran bastantes más que dos (pongamos seis o siete) y la mayoría tenía armas de fuego. Ian fue golpeado hasta soltar el arma, y Natasha bajó la suya cuando notó que le estaban apuntando desde tres puntos diferentes. Albert, en el suelo, iba dejando la vida en un charco de sangre.

Es necesario que uno de ellos aclare, en pocas palabras, que los piratas, en general con una muy bien ganada fama de disparar y ahorrarse los discursos, cuando quieren vengarse lentamente por un compañero caído, se permiten contener el impulso y decidir la mejor manera de eliminar sus víctimas (pero, además de no matarlos por ser conveniente a la trama, supongo que también nos muestran que pueden ser un enemigo inteligente). En este caso, con bajar uno y tener dos vivos desarmados se calmaron.

Otro de ellos los señala, conversando con el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda. Natasha reconoció al que los apuntaba con el dedo: era el jovencito que logró escapar del primer encuentro con los bandidos. El que parecía el jefe, hablo.

\- Qué bueno que no se murieran enseguida. Aunque el drogadicto éste no los hubiera reconocido, igual nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que andaban por ahí con la ropa de los nuestros. Ustedes son los que mataron a dos Khans hace unos días. No van a tener tanta suerte.

-Nosotros…-empezó Natasha, pero uno de los bandidos la hizo callar pegándole en la cara con el mango de su lanza. Ian gruño, pero ya lo tenían agarrado entre tres, uno de los cuales aparte lo apuntaba, con el caño de la pistola bien apretado contra el cráneo.

-Garl "Mano-de-la-muerte" sabe que tres personas salieron hace poco de Arenas Sombreadas. A vos, flaco, Garl tiene ganas de escucharte lo que sepas sobre el pueblito ese… despacito, despacito, le vas a responder al "mano muerta" cuál es la mejor manera de saquearles el rancho.

Empezaron a armar un campamento, no tanto para comer y dormir como para repartirse ahí mismo las cosas que les sacaron a los viajeros. Los manoseos fueron inevitables, y Natasha adivinaba que lo próximo que se repartirían sería su cuerpo mismo. Pensó en la escena patética que darían sus padres si se enteraran lo mal que estaba terminando su misión. Se encontró evaluando si sufrirían más porque la mataran o porque la violaran entre varios. Ella misma no sabía qué la espantaba más.

El que estaba a cargo charló aparte con otros asaltantes de más rango, y después de una discusión breve se volvió a los prisioneros.

-Preferiríamos que ninguno de ustedes tenga la ventaja de morirse enseguida. Vos, morocha, quédate tranquila que te vamos a hacer durar todo el viaje. Para cuando lleguemos con Garl, te va a encontrar bien ablandada. Por tu amigo el de la melena no te preocupes, que como prometimos va a llegar más o menos intacto al interrogatorio del jefe. Después de eso, es otra cosa. Pero al que se está muriendo lo tendríamos que despachar ahora, porque no nos va a aguantar todo el camino, y además no hace falta. Lo que sí, una pena tener que hacer las cosas a las apuradas: métanle otra lanza pero por el culo.

Una vez que el pirata termina de dar la orden, la cabeza le explota literalmente en mil pedazos (es un decir: no fueron tantos).

El resto del cuerpo cae primero de rodillas, y luego se desploma hacia adelante.

Imaginemos ver bien de cerca las dos bocas del caño doble de una escopeta, todavía echando humo. Imaginemos que, con un lento fogonazo, expulsa un puñado de perdigones, cuyo recorrido seguimos hasta que alcanza el estómago de otro bandido. Algunos disparos más, ya a velocidad normal, terminan de poner en fuga a los piratas. Es decir, a los que no habían caído muertos o heridos.

Detrás de las escopetas disparadas había una decena de hombres bien entrenados, protegidos por unas chaquetas de cuero marrón que da una idea de uniforme. En resumen: los viajeros habían sido rescatados por una patrulla de agentes de "Pueblochatarra", que se acercaron sigilosamente alertados por la balacera.

Estos hombres, que dentro de su ciudad se apegan a las leyes y procesos que su alcalde los obliga a cumplir a rajatabla, tienen en cambio una sentencia expeditiva para los asaltantes de caminos: incluso a los heridos los pasaron a cuchillo de manera rápida y metódica. Para Ian y los habitantes del refugio, por otra parte, desplegaron todo el amparo de la Ley, hasta llevarlos a salvo detrás de los muros reciclados de la ciudad vertedero.


	11. La ciudad de hierros viejos

CAPÍTULO 11- La ciudad de los hierros viejos.

"Pueblo Chatarra" es la localidad estándar de las Tierras Baldías. Tenemos que hacernos la idea de todo tipo de basura metálica (cientos de vehículos y otros artefactos) apilada para formar una sólida muralla, alrededor de una serie de casuchas de láminas de zinc y unos pocos edificios de ladrillo. Ruinas de preguerra todavía en pie, aunque apenas. Una "ciudad basurero", mal iluminada por fogatas encendidas en tachos de residuos tóxicos, las cuales despiden un humo oscuro que flota en el aire.

La entrada (un túnel en la muralla, formado con el tráiler de un camión) está custodiada siempre por el agente de turno. El grupo llega y pide paso para llevar el herido al hospital.

Albert, con el hierro retorcido que es la punta de la lanza todavía clavado a un costado, pierde el conocimiento mucho antes de que lo dejen sobre la camilla de lo que sería el hospital. El doctor, un sujeto tan mugriento como el sanatorio que atiende, pide al resto que despejen la "sala de operaciones" y se entrega de lleno a la tarea de coser la herida. Ni los asistentes (unos tipos rudos, sin duda preparados para sostener a cualquier paciente) ni los instrumentos transmiten confianza, pero la autoridad del doctor es incuestionable.

-Ser la única opción en kilómetros a la redonda ayuda bastante a hacerse la fama, claro- comenta Ian a Natasha, menos por ser informativo que por distender la presión del momento- Este médico, Morbid creo que se llama, es el que le enseño a Razlo todo lo que sabe. Cuando él me atendió allá en Arenas Sombreadas, me contó que…

-Te agradezco el intento, Ian, pero la "charla de salón"(1) no es lo tuyo.

-¿Y si te acompaño en silencio?

-Sí… eso ayudaría más.

Adentro, resumamos una rápida sucesión de imágenes y sonidos: manos que se colocan guantes de goma, que golpean la aguja de una jeringa, que enhebran la aguja de coser, que cosen, cortan un hilo, desenrollan una venda, que estiran una cinta de embalar.

Afuera, el tiempo pasa más lento que la digestión de una brahmin. Mientras espera, Natasha hace un repaso de los últimos acontecimientos del viaje. Omite los detalles del enfrentamiento unos kilómetros atrás, todavía alterada por la perspectiva de su posible muerte y violación, pero deja constancia de todo lo demás en los archivos de su Pip-boy 2000 (imaginar al Supervisor leyendo con aprobación sus informes completos, le hace sentir el regreso como una realidad posible). Junto a Ian, mide una y otra vez la distancia con El Eje, la megalópolis que el ex guardián de caravanas le indica en un punto cercano del mapa en la pantalla de su computadora de bolsillo. Y, una vez más, cuenta para sí cuantos días les quedan a favor para encontrar el chip y salvar el refugio.

Cuando ya han pasado varias horas, se abre en la fachada del hospital la puerta que da a la calle (En realidad, la única puerta: recepción, sala de operaciones, de emergencias y terapia intensiva son la misma habitación) y el médico da algo así como una noticia buena y una mala: "la operación fue un éxito, y su amigo se recupera favorablemente: no va a morirse de un lanzazo". La mala, claro, sería el delicado tema del dinero, aunque suaviza el golpe: "los gastos del hospital pueden pagarlos al despachar al paciente: no va a irse a ningún lado, por ahora".

Los honorarios del doctor sumaban unas cuantas chapas que no tienen. Pero Natasha y Ian le agradecen, y convienen en retirar a Albert esa misma noche, pagando entonces hasta la última chapa. Desde luego, no saben aún cómo.

Por consejo de Ian, reservan habitaciones en el hotel de la ciudad ("La casa del Choque", o algo así). La de Albert se ve perfecta para una buena recuperación. Es probable que Ian tuviera en mente compartir otra con cama doble.

Pero Natasha, quizás apercibida de la maniobra, corta de raíz esa esperanza asegurándose que el otro cuarto tenga dos camas, y bien separadas una de la otra. Su confianza en el guía aumentó considerablemente, pero tampoco tanto.

La recepcionista es una mujer dura, lo cual parece necesario en su negocio: aunque los huéspedes parecen bastante tranquilos, desde los cuartos del fondo llegan ruidos (risas, gritos, algo que se rompe) que hacen pensar que una banda de rock se aloja allí. Los viajeros aprovechan una oferta para quedarse toda la semana, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo de convalecencia de Albert.

Pero por el momento tienen todo un pueblo lleno de oportunidades. Natasha no se imagina cómo puede haber otra ciudad todavía más extensa que ésta, aunque Ian le asegura que El Eje es "tan grande como este lugar y Arenas Sombreadas juntas, y todavía más". Pero a pesar de que ésta sea una urbanización mediana, tiene mucho para ofrecer al viajero ambicioso. Quizás incluso lo que están buscando.

Pero antes que nada, tienen que conseguir esas chapas. Van inmediatamente a la tienda general… desde alimentos hasta armas, todo puede trocarse en la tienda del honesto -aunque severo- Killian Darkwater, dueño de la tienda y alcalde de la ciudad. Cuando llegan a su mostrador, pregunta secamente:

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Yo soy Natasha, vengo de una Bóveda en el norte.

Killian frunce el seño

-¿Una bóveda? Y de chica ¿vivías en una caja fuerte? Si esto es una tomada de pelo, te aviso que el buen humor no me sobra…

-Quiero decir, de un refugio. Así le decimos…

Killian afloja el gesto. Es un hombre aún joven, sobrio pero mal afeitado. De ropa limpia, pero muy gastada. Lo más decente que se puede pedir en un pueblo como ese. Me recuerda de alguna manera al actor que hacía de McGyver.

-Como digas. Disculpá, pero siendo alcalde estoy más acostumbrado a desconfiar de las personas que a hacer amigos. ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

Natasha arriesga su pedido sin esperanzas:

-No creo que tengan uno, pero… estoy buscando un chip purificador de agua.

-Ni idea qué sería eso, lo lamento. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, quisiera trocar algo…

-Que bien, porque entonces están en el lugar adecuado.

Cambiaron por chapas todo aquello de lo que pudieron desprenderse. Dejando en su inventario sólo lo absolutamente necesario, llegan apenas a la suma que debían pagar al Doctor Morbid. Y todavía tenían que afrontar los gastos del hotel y del viaje hasta El Eje. Se estaban ya retirando con lo conseguido en la magra transacción, cuando algo llama la atención de Ian.

Un nuevo cliente, con rápidas miradas furtivas, se acerca al mostrador mientras Killian está distraído, guardando los artículos recién adquiridos. El cliente tiene una mano metida dentro de su abrigo.

En cámara lenta: Ian, con un brazo, arrastra a Natasha detrás suyo, mientras mete la otra mano en la cintura del pantalón, donde guarda su "Águila del desierto". Natasha está a punto de quejarse, cuando el cliente recién llegado saca de su abrigo un rifle que llevaba escondido. Seguimos en velocidad normal:

-¡Gizmo te manda recuerdos!- le grita a Killian, quien no llega a sacar su arma a tiempo para defenderse del rifle del desconocido.

(1) En inglés, "smoothtalk". La película debe haber sido subtitulada en México, pero cada hispanohablante puede traducirla en su cabeza según la forma más adecuada a su región.


	12. El hombre detrás del escritorio

CAPÍTULO 12: "El hombre detrás del escritorio"

Al mismo tiempo que el delincuente aprieta su gatillo, o mejor aún, medio instante antes de que eso suceda, Ian desenfunda su pistola y abre fuego, reventándole el brazo y logrando que el tiro se desvíe de su blanco (que, claro, era el alcalde).

El sujeto -masculino, de tez morena, altura promedio, contextura delgada y unos cuarenta años de edad- recibe inmediatamente más impactos de bala en torso y cabeza -provenientes de la pistola personal del alcalde, las escopetas reglamentarias de los agentes que custodiaban la tienda, la Colt de Natasha y, nuevamente, el "águila del desierto" de Ian.

Bajo los insultos del alcalde, que no olvidará el descuido de sus hombres, los agentes retiran el cuerpo del asesino fallido. Pero para los viajeros, Killian no tiene más que palabras de agradecimiento. Ellos le preguntan quién es ese Gizmo.

-Es el que seguramente está detrás de este atentado. Es dueño del casino del pueblo, y jefe de todos los asuntos turbios locales.

-¿No van a liquidarlo ahora, antes de que mande otro asesino?

\- Miren, nosotros tenemos leyes en esta ciudad. Si tuviera pruebas, podría sacarlo a patadas con el consentimiento de toda la gente, pero no las tengo. Aunque… ustedes podrían ayudarme a demostrar su culpabilidad…

-No estamos interesados- responde instantáneamente Ian.

-Sí, si estamos- lo contradice Natasha- Al menos, en escuchar la oferta.

El alcalde los pone al tanto de cómo, con lo que queda de un micrófono y una grabadora oxidada, podrían conseguir una confesión del dueño del casino. Suena peligroso, claro, pero los viajeros ven una oportunidad de conseguir dinero para pagar sus deudas. El alcalde Darkwater deja muy en claro que sabe recompensar un buen servicio.

-Si me hacen este favor, les doy lo que sea de la tienda, aunque sea lo más caro.

Los viajeros aceptan, aunque Ian no parece del todo seguro. Mientras van a ver a su amigo convaleciente en el hospital, la discusión es inevitable.

-Algo sé de este tipo, Gizmo. Es un pez muy gordo, en el sentido literal. No creo que debamos meternos en el medio.

-Necesitamos muchas chapas que no tenemos. Si sabés de algún otro trabajo, te escucho.

-Podríamos jugarnos lo que tenemos a todo o nada en el casino…

-Eso es una enfermedad, ¿sabés?

Cuando llegan al hospital, Albert ya está despierto. Había tratado de pedir "un espejo, un espejo", pero lo hicieron callar sin entender el chiste, diciéndole que "esto no es una peluquería".

El médico cobra lo suyo, y aprueba unos días de reposo en el hotel. Los asistentes del doctor, más matones que enfermeros, ayudan al paciente a levantarse de la camilla, con toda la delicadeza de la que son capaces. Ian y Natasha lo sostienen hasta llegar a su pieza en el hotel. Sólo cuando ya está en el cuarto alquilado (la habitación número 1), Albert se permite hacer preguntas a sus compañeros. Ha visto la cantidad de chapas abonada, y entiende que ese cuarto no es gratuito. Pide explicaciones, pero sólo le aclaran que van a hacer un trabajo para el Alcalde, respuesta evasiva que no lo convence. Quiere saber qué les propuso.

-Nos hizo "una oferta que no podemos rechazar"- Le responde Natasha, acomodándole las almohadas. Ian, ignorando los códigos entre los habitantes del refugio, le indica a Albert que deje de preguntar pavadas y descanse.

En los días siguientes, cada vez que se encierran en la otra habitación, los "espías" van trazando el plan sobre cómo van a actuar. Cuando están de acuerdo, comprueban el funcionamiento del micrófono y la grabadora, y ya no se demoran más: antes de poder arrepentirse, se dirigen hasta la parte más alejada de la ciudad, con los aparatos bien ocultos.

…

El casino es una gran construcción de chapas de zinc, pasando el hotel y antes del único bar de la ciudad. Un cartel luminoso sobre una plataforma gira indicando la entrada, abierta las veinticuatro horas del día.

Imaginemos ahora que la puerta se abre y vemos el interior en plena actividad, en un plano secuencia, como si estuviéramos ahí.

La visión se mueve entre croupiers que parecen mendigos, camareras mal vestidas, jugadores que llegan sucios de sus viajes, y guardias que no se distinguen de los piratas del desierto. La cámara avanza a través del humo de tabaco rancio, del polvo de los muebles, la poca luz artificial de las contadas lámparas y de la natural que entra por las aún más escasas ventanas.

El ruido es el de siempre en ese tipo de ambiente, pero cada sonido tiene un tono más hostil: los tragamonedas oxidados, las ruletas flojas, las patas desniveladas de las mesas de juego; menos perceptible, suenan el roce de los naipes grasosos y el caer de los dados cascados. Y encima de todo, las risas, silbidos, insultos, eructos, aplausos, toses, estornudos y murmullos de la concurrencia.

Natasha analiza el entorno, sorprendida de que la gente perdiera el tiempo –y el dinero- en las máquinas tragamonedas y las ruletas… como si no hubiera toda una civilización que reconstruir alrededor. Pero, por otra parte, la distracción parecía indispensable en una realidad tan poco motivadora como la de las Tierras Baldías. Recuerda que en el refugio no faltaron casos de habitantes adictos a los juegos de azar; un primo de su propia familia había tenido problemas con el Supervisor, por organizar apuestas por raciones de comida. Sin detenerse mucho en esos pensamientos, llega delante de un par de guardias, a quienes pregunta por la oficina del jefe. Era el último cuarto del lugar. Ian, poniendo cara de tipo duro, le recuerda lo que le advirtiera en el hotel:

-Mejor dejá que hable yo, para este tipo de charlas sí soy bueno.

Entraron sin golpear.

El gordo detrás del escritorio era realmente gordo. También es calvo, aunque con esa corbata apenas deshilachada y el chaleco más o menos limpio, no parece tan desagradable. Pero cuando empieza a hablar (grita un par de frases como "qué significa esto" y esas cosas) se agita y las papadas se le sacuden, lo cual no es grato de ver. El hombre al lado suyo, un matón imponente, se endereza, automáticamente alerta.

-Estamos acá para hablar de tu intento fallido de matar a Killian- Suelta Ian, sin más preámbulo.

-Bueno, bueno- Gizmo entrecierra los ojos y se aclara la garganta, pensando sus palabras- no voy a tolerar que dos extraños entren corriendo a mi oficina para acusarme de nada.

Natasha ve cómo el guardaespaldas se ajusta unos nudillos metálicos en la mano, y el obeso mueve sus dedos carnosos hacia el cajón del escritorio que tiene más cerca. Ian se demora un instante en pensar las palabras justas...

-Ahí es donde te equivocás- arriesga Natasha, en tono cómplice- No venimos a acusarte, venimos a ayudarte…

Gizmo se ríe, tosiendo y escupiendo saliva.

-Ja, ella dice que me va a ayudar, qué simpática, ni sabe de lo que está hablando- Ian no vuelve a intervenir en el diálogo, y Natasha se afianza más en su actitud.

-Estoy hablando de una bala en la cabeza o un cuchillo en la espalda del alcalde.

Ahora el gordo está más impresionado que divertido. Empieza a evaluar a los recién llegados con ojos de buen comerciante, sabe que: A) dos desconocidos serían difícilmente asociados a él si el atentado tiene éxito, y B) será más fácil deshacerse de ellos si la cosa fracasa. O a la inversa. Les ofrece mil chapas si logran matar a Killian, ni una más ni una menos.

-No nos alcanza- responde Natasha, ante la mirada fulminante de Ian- Cuando lo matemos, tu negocio va a crecer tanto como quieras, sin la molestia de las leyes de Killian… bien que podés pagar algunas chapas más.

El dueño del casino se ríe más fuerte. Sabe que tienen razón, por sacarse al alcalde de la espalda puede darse el lujo de pagarles el doble. Ofrece mil quinientas. Pero les advierte: "Ni piensen en traicionarme: NADIE traiciona a Gizmo".

Cuando salen del casino, Natasha está temblando. Me gusta pensar que Ian también está perturbado, pero no lo va a demostrar delante de nadie.


	13. The Crash House

CAPÍTULO 13: "The Crash House"

Ya es de noche, pero Albert no puede dormir. Alrededor de la cama le han dispuesto sus cosas para que esté lo más cómodo posible. Sobre una silla que oficia de mesa de luz, han colgado su bolso de viaje, las armas y colocado su amuleto de la suerte, el muñeco rubio que remeda un habitante del refugio. Su sonrisa de plástico se ve optimista. Albert se siente considerablemente bien, pero frustrado por saber que sus compañeros están realizando alguna misión interesante en esa ciudad nueva. Por ahora, se ve más como una carga en el viaje que como un verdadero aventurero. Se levanta con algo de esfuerzo, y camina por el cuarto hasta un espejo. Por un momento ve su imagen reflejada: ni aun posando con el arma desenfundada se ve tan rudo como los personajes de las películas que recuerda.

Jugando con su pistola, simula apuntar y disparar al espejo en la pared. "Pum". Justo en ese momento, la pared tiembla, el espejo cae y escucha un grito del otro lado, desde el cuarto vecino. Albert se sobresalta y mira el arma asombrado, como si su disparo inexistente hubiese sido la causa. Se ríe de sí mismo, pero la sorpresa se convierte ahora en curiosidad. Comete la imprudencia de salir a ver qué pasa.

Ni bien asoma la cabeza fuera de la habitación, la recepcionista corre a pedirle su ayuda: "alguien está atacando a mi amiga Cintia, sálvela" le suplica.

"Por qué no llamará a la policía, qué puedo hacer yo así lisiado como estoy" se pregunta Albert, mientras abre la puerta de la pieza que le señala la recepcionista.

Una mujer muy, pero muy atractiva, está siendo apuntada por un hombre alteradísimo, con todo el aspecto de ser alguien con demasiados años de vida delictiva.

Desde luego, Albert no es bien recibido.

-¡Quedate quieto! ¡Si das un paso la mato, pero la mato en serio eh!

Albert toma aire, y repasa mentalmente en qué película o qué libro había visto una situación así… cree recordar un film con un actor negro negociando rehenes…

-Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia…-empieza. Y empieza bien: el criminal se sorprendió, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a charlar los problemas.

Albert sigue, tratando de usar frases que no suenen muy huecas, pero los "podemos hablarlo" y "estoy acá para ayudar" son inevitables. Con "contame por qué querés lastimarla" el tipo empieza a aflojar.

-Ella se rió de mí. Y hizo que todos se rían- " _E_ hizo", piensa Albert, pero sabe que no es momento de corregir gramática. Se contiene de preguntar la causa de las risas, y se enfoca en cómo salir de ésta con todos felices. "Money makes the world go round"(1), piensa.

-Con algo de dinero podrías salir rápido de la ciudad, en paz y sin que nadie te siga.

-A dónde.

-Adonde digas. Vos estás a cargo.

-Dame un momento para pensarlo

"Ya está adentro" se permite festejar Albert.

Con cien chapas y un par de frases hechas más, el agresor se termina de ablandar. Si la situación hubiera cerrado con un abrazo, hubiera sido entre gracioso y emotivo, pero mejor digamos que el criminal simplemente salió corriendo ni bien Albert le dio las chapas. La recepcionista, apenas corroboró que su amiga estaba bien, salió también corriendo a avisar a la policía, sin siquiera agradecer a Albert. De pronto, él estaba solo en el cuarto con Cintia.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida. Si fuera por el que supuestamente me tiene que cuidar, no contaba el cuento. Como si no le dejara siempre lo que le corresponde…

Albert trata de entender el comentario de Cintia. Ella aclara.

-Quiero decir que para algo se queda con su porcentaje de lo que me paga cada cliente.

Albert no terminaba de comprender del todo. Cintia trata de ser más clara:

-Ese es mi trabajo, corazón, los hombres vienen y me pagan, y el gordo de mi jefe, fijate cómo, me garantiza "protección".

Albert termina de hacerse la idea.

-Ah, sos una pros… trabajadora sexual…

Cintia asiente sonriendo.

-Podés decirme prostituta. Podés decir puta. O meretriz, ramera… menos "mujer pública", que así hablan las viejas escandalizadas. No me da vergüenza, es mi trabajo y lo hago bien.

Pero le da a entender que a él no le piensa cobrar, si se quiere quedar unos minutos. Sin encontrar resistencia, Cintia cierra bien la puerta y lo lleva hasta la cama. Conveniente fundido a negro.

...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos (no tantos) pero Cintia se toma aún algunos más para descansar junto a Albert. Él también tenía mucha necesidad de alargar el momento, aprovechando la charla "post coitum"(2). Cintia sospechaba (y yo personalmente coincido) que esa había sido su primera vez.

Albert quiere saber más sobre su jefe: qué clase de persona era, y si la obligaba a hacer ese trabajo. Ella no se mostró disconforme con su forma de vida, pero sí aclaró que su "cafisho" era una persona peligrosa: ante todos, el dueño del casino, pero clandestinamente tenía una mano metida en cada asunto turbio de la ciudad. Además, lo describió como "un obeso desagradable, que apenas puede valerse por sí mismo, que depende de sus guardias y hasta a veces incluso de un triciclo para ir de un lado al otro".

Albert, enviciado quizás con el rol de héroe, sigue preguntándole unas cuantas cosas más sobre ese tipo. Al salir del cuarto de Cintia, tiene una idea general sobre la seguridad y las debilidades del tal Gizmo, y la determinación de informarse más al respecto para liberar a su nueva amiga de aquél hombre.

(1) "El dinero hace el mundo andar".

(2) "pillow talk", según la versión en inglés. Confiamos al latín la traducción, ya que la frase anglosajona (aunque más cotidiana y agradable) no tiene una correlativa en castellano.


	14. La evidencia

CAPÍTULO 14: "La evidencia"

Abarcando toda la pantalla, vemos girar la cinta de la grabadora: "Ni piensen en traicionarme: NADIE traiciona a Gizmo" termina de reproducir. La cámara se aleja hacia arriba, abarcando también al alcalde y sus dos infiltrados, los tres inclinados alrededor del parlante. Killian sonríe, o algo parecido, mientras aprieta el botón que detiene la cinta. Guarda la confesión en un lugar seguro de la tienda, y reconoce:

"Es la primera vez que me alegro de oír su voz. Ahora, ya tengo lo que hace falta para movilizar a todos los agentes de la ciudad para detenerlo. Pero primero, lo acordado: soy un hombre de palabra, tomen lo que quieran del almacén, como recompensa".

Ian, sin despreciar su querida "Águila del desierto" encuentra un tesoro invaluable: "una metralleta Heckler& Koch MP9, en su variante de 10 mm, con capacidad de alternar disparos en ráfaga: "Me llevo ésta, jefe"

Natasha estuvo tentada de llevar todos los medicamentos que pudiera cargar, pero el gesto de Ian la iluminó. Tomó un fusil de caza (muy probablemente, el mismo con que el asesino fallido atacó al alcalde) con todas las balas calibre 223 que pudo encontrar. Sin mucho apego por su arma original, cambió la pistola con la que saliera de la Bóveda 13 por todas las chapas que Killian aceptó darle. Pero sin trocar las balas: Ian le pidió que las conserve ya que, con su nuevo juguete, iba a desperdiciar tanta munición calibre 10 mm como hiciera falta.

Killian fue aún más lejos en su agradecimiento:

-Al amanecer pienso organizar una redada en el casino… realmente me gustaría que vinieran. Puedo contratarlos por el precio usual de mercenarios, si aceptan.

Ian esta vez no tuvo dudas en decir que sí, pensando en estrenar ya mismo el arma. Pero Natasha dudó un poco: ni siquiera un buen pago valía el riesgo de alejarse de la misión original. Pero Ian insistió, ya se habían involucrado demasiado como para no ver, y en primera fila, el espectáculo del dueño del casino arrastrando su grasoso pellejo tras las rejas.

El alcalde le dijo que fueran a buscar al sargento de los agentes de la ciudad, un tal Lars, para sumarse al arresto del "gordo trasero de Gizmo".

Eso hacen, y en la base de las fuerzas de seguridad coordinan con Lars (quien resulta un hombre lleno de cicatrices y un poblado bigote) para encontrase en el casino al salir el sol. Mientras tanto, se encaminan al hotel a dormir algunas horas.

Pero una vez allí, su ruta sufriría un desvío significativo.


	15. El Ranger de Nevada

CAPÍTULO 15: "El Ranger de Nevada"

Albert, rengueando con mucho cuidado a causa de su herida reciente, llega al "Pozo de escoria", el único y mugriento bar de la ciudad. Según le ha dicho la dueña del hotel, es donde se junta "la peor calaña de los alrededores". En ese sentido, tiene buena ubicación: el bar está rodeado, delante, por el casino, y detrás, por un precario ring de peleas callejeras, donde Albert alcanza a distinguir al campeón local preparándose para enfrentar a un oponente, mientras su manager levanta las apuestas.

La noche ha avanzado bastante, y cuando cruza la puerta, iluminada por la luz titilante del cartel con el nombre del bar, se encuentra con una concurrencia animada. En la barra están acodados los clientes menos amigables, tomando su alcohol de unos vasos solitarios. En el centro, llamando la atención, unos pandilleros molestan a una mesera. En una esquina, un hombre casi afinado canta viejas canciones populares, tratando de imponerse sobre el ruido. Logra despertar algunos aplausos de los clientes más alegres, que ocupan las mesas cercanas a él.

Pero en la del rincón más oscuro del bar se sienta un hombre silencioso, ya maduro, calvo y con un impermeable cubierto por el polvo del desierto. Albert esquiva su mirada y se acerca a la barra, donde el cantinero le está sirviendo unas cervezas aguadas a un par de parroquianos.

De repente, un pandillero especialmente ruidoso se sobrepasa con la camarera, que corre asustada llamando a los gritos a su novio ausente. Pero el cantinero, sin mucho protocolo a la hora de defender a sus empleados y mantener el orden de su negocio, saca un arma de debajo de la barra y, con una ráfaga determinante, reparte pedazos del delincuente por el piso, las paredes del bar y los clientes cercanos. Sus amigos, un par de jóvenes tan pendencieros como el muerto, se retiran maldiciendo al dueño del "Pozo", jurando venganza. El clima anterior al altercado se retoma sin mucha demora, y junto con la música cada cual vuelve a su estado original.

El cantinero guarda el arma y se apresura a servirle algo a Albert, despotricando contra "estos-pendejos-de-mierda-que-el alcalde-tiene-que-cagar-a-tiros". Albert trata de llevar el tema criminal desde los delincuentes juveniles hacia Gizmo, pero ante ese nombre, el cantinero responde con bromas y evasivas. Después de unos pocos comentarios sobre el casino y "los-vagos-que-van-ahí-a-perder-plata", vuelve a preguntarle qué se va a servir. Albert, para disimular, pide algo de tomar.

Rechazando las opciones etílicas, se conformó con una botella de Nuka-cola, la típica gaseosa de antes de la guerra. En forma, diseño y contenido, es exactamente igual a la de las viejas publicidades que vio en el refugio… Albert apura el trago evitando calcular qué tan posible era que la empresa haya sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra y, después de ocho décadas, haya retomado la producción de refrescos. Al notarla caliente y sin gas, descarta esa posibilidad.

Mientras bebe, siente la mirada del pelado de impermeable, estudiándolo desde su mesa al otro lado del salón. Mal disimuladas (quizá intencionalmente) bajo su impermeable se adivinan una escopeta y una gastada coraza de cuero. Del respaldo de la silla cuelga una elaborada máscara de gas, que más parece un casco. Hace juego con el impermeable y la coraza, como si fuera una especie de uniforme. Sus miradas se cruzan un momento y el extraño, con un gento casi amistoso, empuja la silla vacía con el pie, invitando a Albert a sentarse a su mesa en el rincón. Sin pensar demasiado, se acerca.

-Se ven muchas caras nuevas todos los días por acá- Lo aborda el hombre, acomodándose en la silla- pero usted realmente no pasa desapercibido. ¿Eso que tiene puesto es el uniforme de una Bóveda?

-Es verdad. Vengo de un refugio antiatómico. ¿Y tu uniforme, de dónde lo sacaste?

-Bueno, mejor si quiere tutearme. Es de los Rangers de Nevada. Igual que mi padre, y mi abuelo, y su abuelo… y así.

-¿Nevada? Eso sería…

-Al norte, bastante lejos de acá. Pero tengo asuntos por esta zona que debería atender.

-¿Encargarse de los criminales de lugares como éste?

-Mmm… todos los Rangers estamos entrenados con la orden de sobrevivir y mejorar el mundo como podamos… pero en este caso, si no me lo piden no debería meterme. Aunque alguien debería, sí. Me pareció verlo a usted preguntando por Gizmo: cuidado, hay personas de la ciudad que hay que esquivar más que a las criaturas de las Tierras Baldías.

-Seguro conocés muchos secretos de la vida al aire libre.

-Por supuesto. Si usted invita algo de tomar, le suelto algunos consejos que quizás un día le salven la vida…

-¿Una Nuka-Cola?

-Gracias, pero prefiero una buena cerveza: fría, negra y fuerte…

Albert estira el brazo llamando a la mesera.


	16. Los intocables

CAPÍTULO 16: "Los intocables"

Todavía faltaba para la redada al amanecer. Antes de acostarse, Natasha pasó por la habitación N°1 a echar una mirada a Albert.

Unos minutos más tarde Ian, que ya roncaba en su cama, es despertado a los gritos. Natasha lo sacudía tratando de informarle:

-¡Albert no está!

-Cualquier excusa te viene bien para acercarte a mi cama, ¿no?

Natasha deja ver el sentimiento de desagrado por ese comentario, que se renueva cada vez que él hace uno. Por suerte, ya se los guarda casi todos.

-La recepcionista dice que estuvo metido en un lío con una "mujer pública", que la salvó de un delincuente y que salió del hotel.

-¿Por qué no decís "puta" en vez de hablar como una vieja escandalizada? Bueno, cuánto se puede haber alejado Albert así como está. Dejame dormir, seguro salió a tomar aire.

-Parece que se fue a averiguar sobre Gizmo en un lugar llamado "El Pozo-no-sé-qué". ¿Lo conocés?

Ian se incorpora de inmediato.

-Salgamos ya mismo- Dice levantándose (aunque igual se toma unos largos momentos para ponerse el pantalón de jean. Natasha, sin muestras de apuro tampoco, no deja de notarlo).

…

El bar está en plena actividad. Cuando los viajeros llegan, ya habían retirado lo que quedaba del pandillero masacrado por el cantinero. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Albert, entonces por pedir la tercera cerveza con su nuevo amigo.

"…y por eso no hay que tomar agua demasiado limpia en el desierto", terminaba de explicar el pelado, con un codo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y golpeando la mesa con el dedo índice para remarcar sus palabras.

Albert está por hacer otra pregunta, pero sus compañeros se abren paso entre la gente del bar y lo interrumpen. Ignorando al pelado, comienzan a demostrarle su preocupación al verlo levantado, lejos del hotel y tomando cerveza con desconocidos.

-No estoy charlando con ningún desconocido- se defiende Albert, que ya está algo afectado por el alcohol- Mi amigo acá es un "ranger" de Nevada, sabe mucho del desierto y está de paso en viaje muy peligroso cruzando las tierras baldías. Y se llama… era… algo así como…

-Es verdad, no es recomendable hablar con extraños- dice el extraño- Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Tycho, ¿Y los suyos?

-Los nuestros no son asunto suyo- Responde Ian, cortante.

\- Yo soy Albert, y éstos son Ian y Natasha... Creo que ahora podríamos seguir nuestra conversación. Si quieren, pueden sentarse con nosotros – Sus amigos toman asiento, sin acomodarse mucho- Tycho, te agradezco los consejos de "vida al aire libre", pero me gustaría saber un poco más sobre el dueño del casino.

Ian y Natasha se enderezan en sus asientos y cruzan una mirada preocupada. Su gesto tenso no pasa desapercibido para Tycho

-Albert, ya molestamos mucho al señor… Tycho- Dice Natasha, tomando suavemente a su compañero- Nos volvemos al hotel.

-¡Momento!-Se queja Albert levantando la voz, quizás por el efecto de las cervezas consumidas. Inmediatamente se controla y agrega en voz baja- Tengo una amiga que necesita ayuda, ella, como mucha más gente, la pasan muy mal por ese mafioso. ¿Qué punto débil podría tener ese casino?

Tycho nota la creciente incomodidad de los otros dos. Pero, de pronto, también cierto interés general por su opinión.

\- Lo cierto es que nunca entré a ese lugar. Pero si alguna vez pongo los pies allí, será justo sobre el grasoso cuello de ya se imaginan quién. Ese sujeto… bueno, no cuenta con mi beneplácito. Ya tendrá su merecido al final.

-¿Y qué nos detiene? A lo mejor es hora de que le llegue ese final- se entusiasma Albert, incorporándose con un leve mareo- "Si la historia nos ha enseñado algo, es que se puede matar a cualquiera".

-Ya es casi el amanecer- hace notar Ian a Natasha.

-Discúlpenos un momento, señor Ranger de Nevada- le pide ella, tratando de sonar cortés.

Ian y Natasha se llevan aparte a Albert. A una distancia en la que creen que nadie los puede oír, lo ponen al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Del pedido del alcalde, su trabajo como infiltrados, la confesión de Gizmo y la redada de Lars. Albert, lamentando haberse quedarse afuera de la intriga entre la ley y el crimen organizado, exige sumarse al desenlace del asunto. Natasha se opone, alegando que está apenas recuperado, que no es seguro. Pero Albert no se da por vencido:

-Si querés más seguridad, podríamos decirle a mi amigo Tycho que se sume. Es un Ranger experimentado y con buenas intenciones.

-¡Apenas lo conocés, qué vas a saber realmente de qué lado está!

-Bueno, ya sabés lo que dicen: "mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca".

-Mirá, Alberto (1)- opina Ian- el pelado no me cayó nada bien, con esa actitud de viajero que se las sabe todas.

-¿Qué te pasa, te pone celoso de que conozcamos gente con más experiencia?

-Mirá, por mí quédate con todos los viejos que te quieran levantar con el cuentito del guadabosque bondadoso.

-Perfecto, con suerte me levanto un viejo que sepa ver cuando vienen piratas, en vez de ir todo el camino mirándole el culo a Natasha.

Natasha, roja por varios motivos, corta la discusión. Ian retoma lo que iba diciendo:

-Miren, la verdad no me importa si es un viejo pederasta o un borrracho que toma a costa del primer boludo que aparece.

-¡Ey!

-Dejame terminar. Pero si dispara como habla, un hombre extra nos podría ser muy útil.

-Es lo que digo yo: "se puede llegar lejos con una palabra amable, pero con una palabra amable y una pistola…".

-Albert, cortala con las frasecitas- lo interrumpe Natasha- Ok, volvemos a la mesa.

Tycho estaba terminado lo que le quedaba en la botella. Los otros tres, al unísono, se sientan, solemnes. Natasha baja mucho la voz, y los demás se acercan a ella para escucharla:

-Killian nos pidió que limpiemos esta ciudad. Y nos gustaría tener tu ayuda.

-Bueno, ya era hora- se alegra Tycho, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que toma su máscara de gas y desenfunda la escopeta. Mira de reojo a Ian- Mostrémosle a ese obeso lo que puede hacer un viejo borracho pederasta.

Mientras dejan el bar, Ian le comenta a Natasha (lo más bajo que puede) "Hay que reconocer que el viejo trolo tiene buen oído".

(1) En castellano en el original.


	17. La ley y el orden

CAPÍTULO 17: "La ley y el orden"

Imaginemos una vez más el interior del casino, pero ahora con la actividad del amanecer. El lugar no cierra, sólo que hay menos clientes (los peores: adictos al juego que ni se enteran de la hora, los desesperados que han perdido mucho, prestamistas que circulan como buitres, y los desahuciados que no tienen dónde ir). Las primeras luces del alba, al filtrarse por las contadas ventanas, no ayudan a esconder que el lugar está más vacío y más mugriento.

En este horario hay pocos ruidos alegres: predominan los insultos y casi todas las risas son las de los borrachos. Y el clima es cortante, porque para quienes deben algo se acerca la hora de pagar.

El ambiente insano se corta cuando entran, de golpe, las fuerzas del orden.

El Sargento Lars, escopeta en mano, dice unas pocas y efectivas palabras:

-Todo el mundo afuera.

Hay un instante de silencio e inmovilidad, y luego la marea humana se vacía a los empujones por la puerta principal. Los guardias de Gizmo habrán tenido un breve impulso de permanecer en su puesto, pero al ver entrar también al alcalde Darkwater, con paso decidido, creyeron más oportuno cumplir con su jefe saliendo a detener al menos a los que se iban sin pagar. Varios agentes corren tras los hombres de Gizmo, atrapando a la mayoría en plena huida.

-Los mercenarios que convocaste no llegaron- le comenta, por lo bajo, el sargento Lars al alcalde.

-No importa. Ya lo tenemos donde queremos.

Con plena confianza en sus leyes y en sus pruebas, Killian se dirige a la oficina de Gizmo, acompañado solamente del Sargento Lars. Entran sin golpear la puerta.

-Así que a esto hemos llegado- se sorprende, aunque no tanto, Gizmo. Parece no tener custodia alrededor.

-A esto hemos llegado, Gizmo. Ya tenemos evidencia en tu contra, vas a tener que acompañarnos a la cárcel.

Gizmo se ríe y alza los gruesos brazos sobre la cabeza. "Si pueden levantarme de la silla, los acompaño sin ofrecer más resistencia que la de mi propio peso".

Los hombres de la ley se miran dudando un momento, y bajan las armas para intentar moverlo. Sin que lo vean, el guardaespaldas del mafioso se acerca desde su escondite en un rincón, sonándo los nudillos al ajustarse la manopla. El sargento y el alcalde se giran para apuntarle pero Gizmo, en un movimiento bastante rápido para su mano fofa, saca un arma del cajón más próximo (una muy bien conservada Máuser 9 mm de color dorado) y dispara al alcalde. Con una herida importante (pongamos en un brazo, aunque puede ser un hombro o incluso la mano), Killian se refugia detrás de un sillón. El guardaespaldas, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo y no interesa, recibe un disparo de Lars en pleno pecho, pero la coraza de metal que lleva puesta lo protege lo suficiente. Se arroja sobre el sargento y lucha con él por la escopeta. Desde atrás del sillón, ya perdiendo sus fuerzas, el alcalde trata de acertarle a Gizmo asomando apenas el arma (y, a causa de su herida, erra el tiro cada vez, aunque sin recibir los que le dedica la Máuser del mafioso).Acorralado, espera entonces una buena oportunidad para dispararle al guardaespaldas sin herir a Lars, con el que está peleando.

El obeso sería un blanco fácil en otras circunstancias, pero aquí corre con algunas ventajas: 1) Domina todo el panorama apuntando cómodamente desde su escritorio, 2) no se está desangrando, y 3) no le importaría matar a su propio hombre tratando de acertarle al sargento. Consciente de esto, abandona por un momento su atención sobre el escondite del alcalde, y dispara sin mucho miramiento a los dos hombres que luchan. Dos tiros rápidos: el primero ("ups") le da efectivamente a su guardaespaldas (¡Izo, ese es el nombre del sicario!) que cae con una herida tolerable (pierna, brazo, etcétera) y el segundo, inmediato, acierta al sargento en pleno pecho. Izo no demora en arrastrarse para tomar su escopeta. Ambos apuntan al sillón donde Killian Darkwater va perdiendo la vida. Gizmo ríe: "Nunca me gustó tu olor, Killian. Ya es hora de borrarlo para siempre".


	18. Carne de perro

CAPÍTULO 18: "Carne de perro"

Volvamos a la línea temporal de nuestros protagonistas. Ya fuera del bar, los habitantes del refugio y sus compañeros ven las primeras luces del amanecer. Unos pocos lugareños comienzan su jornada, saliendo de sus casas de aglomerado y chapas de zinc. Otros vuelven a las suyas, desde el bar o desde el cuadrilátero que está detrás, donde el campeón local termina de destrozar a su oponente, y su manager recoge el dinero de las apuestas. La mayoría de los jugadores del casino no tardarán en salir, cuando el fin de la jornada nocturna sea evidente incluso allí adentro.

Dos de esos trasnochados tienen problemas para entrar a su vivienda (una casucha levantada entre el bar y el casino) y sus gritos llegan hasta el grupo de los cuatro viajeros. Ellos se detienen a ver qué pasa, y la pareja se les acerca desesperada para pedirles ayuda:

-¡Hay un perro de mierda que no nos deja entrar a la casa! ¿No podrían por favor sacárnoslo de encima?

-Con mucho gusto- acepta Ian.

Muy servicial, desenfunda su metralleta con ganas de probarla de una vez.

-Momento, señor Ian- lo detiene Tycho- ¿No será demasiado usar una ametralladora para solucionar el problema con un perrito indefenso?

-¿No lo vió bien?-dice el dueño de la casa, señalando al animal, que gruñe mostrando los colmillos- No es un perro, es un demonio de cuatro patas… anda rondando el barrio desde hace días.

\- Tome esto, señorita- le pide Tycho a Natasha, poniéndole en las manos una lata de carne para perros y un viejo cortaplumas del ejército suizo- tenía pensado almorzarlo más tarde, pero si quiere puede hacerle un favor al animalito.

Natasha reprime un gesto de asco ante la aclaración, aunque seguramente el viajero ha comido cosas peores en el desierto. Pero para el perro parece un manjar, y ella se lo ofrece con delicadeza: arma bolas de carne y se las deja cada vez más cerca. El animal, un callejero negro y grande, devora las albóndigas enseguida, y se tranquiliza automáticamente. Come la última directamente de la mano de la viajera. Agradecido, refriega el hocico contra las piernas de Natasha, que se arrodilla a acariciarlo.

-Gracias, señores- les dijo la mujer- Realmente no es culpa del perro, desde que desapareció el dueño, se volvió un animal salvaje.

-¿Quién era el dueño?- preguntó Albert, pasando a su vez la mano por el lomo del perro.

\- No sabemos bien. Un extranjero de paso por el pueblo, con acento raro y vestido de cuero ¿Se imaginan, todo de cuero en el desierto? Se metió con la gente de Gizmo y no lo vimos más.

"Gizmo", repitió Natasha, mientras la pareja se mete rápidamente en su casa- Ya amaneció y Lars no aparece… ¿Nos habremos desencontrado?

En ese momento, no muy lejos de donde estaban, por la puerta del casino salen empujándose todos los clientes y empleados que quedaban dentro.

-Nos desencontramos- afirma Ian-Ya empezó la redada.

Entran en el casino con cuidado, aunque ahora está vacío. Ian y Natasha, que conocen el lugar, les indican que los sigan. Empieza la música de acción que ya conocemos, pero con un toque más épico. Cada uno desenfunda su arma, y vemos sucesivamente las manos de Ian preparando su metralleta, las de Albert su pistola, Tycho la escopeta, Natasha el rifle y, finalmente, el hocico del perro.

Ladra, olfatea y se acerca a Natasha mansamente.

-Parece que la bola de pelos te sigue de cerca- dice Ian mientras se asoma por la puerta de la siguiente sala del casino.

-A todos nos pueden conquistar por el estómago- Comenta Tycho mientras abre otra puerta- La ley del hambre es fuerte.

Ian lo mira sin apreciar mucho su intervención.

\- Sigo prefiriendo más resolver las cosas con un arma que con una albóndiga.

-Albóndiga sería un buen nombre- piensa Natasha mientras lo usa para llamar al perro a su lado. Albóndiga responde, y avanza junto a ella. Albert lo ve reunirse con el grupo.

-Albóndiga… parece que lo acepta.

Cuando ya están todos en la última sala del casino, escuchan disparos que salen desde el fondo del lugar. Ian y Natasha saben que vienen de la oficina del mafioso.


	19. Somos los muchachos del Fallout

CAPÍTULO 19- "Somos los muchachos del Fallout"

Volvamos de nuevo un poco atrás, a la línea temporal del alcalde. Killian apenas tiene fuerzas para sostener el arma. Desde su inestable refugio detrás del sillón, ve caer a Izo herido en una pierna y a Lars desplomarse con un tiro en el pecho. Inmediatamente, escucha al guardaespaldas incorporarse y recargar la escopeta. También le llega la risa de Gizmo, la detestable risa del enemigo disfrutando la victoria.

-Nunca me gustó tu olor, Killian. Ya es hora de borrarlo para siempre.

Gizmo y su guardaespaldas apuntan hacia el sillón con la intención de vaciar sus cargadores.

En ese momento, un feroz ladrido los sorprende. Una ráfaga de ametralladora destroza la puerta de la oficina. Izo cae al suelo con la coraza de metal perforada por un disparo de rifle, y unas mandíbulas se cierran sobre su garganta. Antes de que Gizmo mueva su mano para apuntar hacia la puerta, una bala de pistola se la hace pedazos, y varios perdigones de escopeta le revientan el estómago. El gordo cae de boca sobre su escritorio, para no moverse más de ahí.

El alcalde ve agradecido la imagen de sus cinco salvadores, parados frente a él con las armas humeantes. La banda sonora heroica se intensifica y termina.

\- "Que descanse en piezas"- Suelta Tycho, y el perro subraya su frase con un aullido.

Ayudaron al alcalde a llegar al hospital. Lars, lamentablemente, murió mucho antes. Albert necesitó unos días más de absoluto reposo para recuperarse, uno de los cuales la recepcionista del hotel no le cobró, en agradecimiento por el rescate de su amiga (y, como atención especial, le dejó quedarse con Albóndiga en la habitación cuanto quisiera).

Natasha, con Ian, Tycho y su mascota por escolta, pudo conocer un poco más las calles del pueblo chatarra, que lejos de calmarse empezaban a ponerse más inquietas. El clima posterior a la muerte de Gizmo estaba lleno de incertidumbre: con el casino inactivo muchos viajeros se fueron antes de tiempo de la ciudad, pero los que estaban necesitados de diversión atestaban el bar y las peleas (que tuvieron que redoblar su atractivo: se volvió frecuente ver al campeón luchar contra escorpiones rad y otros animales mutantes).

Por otra parte, los bandidos de menor categoría, que antes no hacían mucho más que juntarse a jugar con cuchillos en las piezas del fondo del hotel, estaban más atrevidos con la ausencia de Gizmo. Aun cuando Killian retomó su cargo y encontró reemplazó para el sargento caído, no le fue fácil controlarlos.

Cuando Albert estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado, prepararon todo para seguir a El Eje. Killian Darkwater, ya de nuevo al frente de su almacén, les deseó buena suerte en su viaje a la ciudad del comercio. Les recomendó mucha precaución, ya que (según le informaban sus patrullas) el grupo de piratas Khans, hasta hace un tiempo bastante tranquilos, por alguna razón habían aumentado sus ataques en la zona.

Los viajeros, intercambiando miradas culpables, se despidieron de él, prometiéndole volver cuando termine su misión. Esa resultaría una promesa difícil de cumplir.

Tycho, preocupado por las noticias sobre los piratas, les confirmó su compañía en el camino. El número cinco los animó, siendo tantos estaban mejor preparados para cruzar los pocos días de desierto que separaba una ciudad de otra.

Sin mirar atrás, cruzaron el muro de chatarra que protegía el pueblo.


	20. On the road

CAPÍTULO 20: "On the road"

Por suerte la ruta estaba concurrida. No mucho después de haber dejado atrás el territorio de Killian, se encontraron con una caravana de mercaderes que iba por el mismo camino. Y no sería la última. Todas estaban ya completas, así que no pudieron sumarse a ninguna de ellas, para aumentar su seguridad en los inhóspitos caminos de las Tierras Baldías. De todas maneras, el territorio se encontraba inusualmente protegido: la cantidad de agentes de Pueblochatarra en la ruta principal se había redoblado, lo que entendieron como un último guiño del alcalde para indicarles su agradecimiento.

Así pues, los piratas no fueron una molestia en ese trayecto. Se veían algunos grupos (o tal vez, el mismo grupo que se repetía: después de un tiempo, todos los bandidos eran parecidos) rondando los acantilados y desfiladeros más aptos para una emboscada. Pero, con la ayuda de Tycho, siempre encontraban un camino alternativo para eludirlos. Ian, para no demostrarse menos útil que el ranger ("un agregado innecesario"- se quejaba en voz no muy baja- "que yo sepa, este grupo ya tiene un guía") aprovechaba al máximo los encuentros con los mercaderes, trocando lo necesario al mejor precio y consiguiendo información de sus antiguos camaradas. Se mostraron más desconfiados de lo que Ian recordaba en sus viajes como guardián de caravanas, y comprendió que el comercio no estaba pasando su mejor momento. Había un miedo incierto del que todos eludían hablar. Entre murmullos, le comentaban rumores oscuros sobre nuevos peligros. Leyendas, cuentos de viajeros. Alguien les dio un nombre: "la Garra Mortal".

Esa noche, alrededor del fuego, Tycho les contó de sus viajes, que excedían por mucho los de Ian. Había escuchado esos cuentos, si: "algo más grande y más feroz que todos los animales mutantes conocidos". Ciertamente había cosas extrañas allá afuera: vacas, escorpiones, ratas. Incluso personas mutantes "que se ven como humanos pero son otra cosa. Necrópolis está llena de ellos…"

-¿Qué sería "Necrópolis"?- preguntó Albert, totalmente absorbido por el relato.

-¿No es la ciudad mítica de los muertos?-trata de aportar Ian, en lo que quizás fuera su único comentario culto durante sus viajes. Natasha le dedicó una mirada de satisfactoria aprobación. Tycho continuó, no le extrañaba que el guardián de caravanas desconociera esa localidad, ya que la mayoría de las caravanas la evitaban.

\- "La ciudad de los muertos", muy bien dicho, señor Ian- la luz de la hoguera dibuja extrañas sombras sobre el rostro del ranger- Pero ésta no es ningún mito egipcio. No queda muy lejos de El Eje, y es el hogar de los necrófagos: unos mutantes que alguna vez fueron hombres, pero ahora parecen más unos espectros radioactivos- Tycho remueve las brasas mientras escucha el silencio alrededor del improvisado campamento. Al no oír nada raro, continúa- Es parte del precio que pagamos todos por la codicia de la Guerra, algunos más que otros. Espero que después del Holocausto Nuclear hayamos aprendido a no repetir jamás semejante locura. Esa ciudad fue alguna vez un pueblo próspero. Ahora, les aconsejo alejarse de allí.

-Supongo que no todos tuvieron la suerte de correr a un refugio subterráneo.

-Hablando de mitos, ¿Cómo se las arreglan allá en los viejos bunkers de vault-tec? ¿Es verdad que tienen que reciclar su propio meo?- Los habitantes de la bóveda 13 tratan de desmentir esa creencia, y se pasaron el resto de la noche compartiendo historias de ese tipo.

En menos de tres días de viaje notaron que la afluencia de caravanas se empezaba a hacer constante, y fue claro que estaban llegando.

Ya considerándolos a salvo de cualquier ataque, Tycho anunció su despedida. "Pisen con cuidado", les dijo, "recuerden que todo lo que ven y oyen es una pista". Ian resopló imperceptiblemente, pero tratando de que al menos Natasha notase su poco interés por la partida del Ranger. En cambio, Albert se angustió de verdad, porque se había hecho la idea de que su nuevo amigo los acompañaría hasta el final. Y no se conformaba con las vagas palabras de consuelo del explorador, que no descartaba volverse a encontrar alguna vez en los inciertos caminos de las Tierras Baldías.

Lo cierto es que otros asuntos importantes demandaban a Tycho. Natasha tomó la palabra, evitando que se alargue la despedida: "Yo creo que es buen momento para separar nuestros caminos", dijo. "De acuerdo. Ha sido un orgullo y un honor" respondió Tycho, ajustándose la máscara antigás. En breve sólo quedo de él una figura distante, que las últimas ráfagas del viento arenoso iban cubriendo.

Albóndiga aulló olfateando en esa dirección, donde los otros viajeros apenas podían ver, al volver la cabeza, la figura envuelta en el impermeable ondeante.


	21. El Eje

CAPÍTULO 21: "El Eje"

Sin que se dieran cuenta, se encontraron de pronto sobre lo que quedaba de una ruta de asfalto, rodeados de numerosos carros que la recorrían en ambos sentidos: la ruta de acceso a la ciudad más grande de las Tierras Baldías. Los carros (confeccionados con antiguos automóviles, adaptados para que una o dos brahmins pudieran arrastrarlos) hacían fila para entrar o salir de la ciudad, cargados con mercancías de cualquier tipo. Pero sobre todo llevaban agua: el artículo que encabezaba todas las listas de pedidos.

Los muros de El Eje, apenas unas chapas de zinc sostenidas con vigas de madera, eran menos imponentes que los de la ciudad anterior, e incluso que los de Arenas Sombreadas. Es que la defensa del lugar descansaba sobre verdadero cuerpo de policías, con el mejor equipamiento que las chapas pueden comprar (corazas, cascos y fusiles de nivel militar). El sistema funcionaba muy bien para alejar cualquier amenaza externa conocida, aunque, como los viajeros se enterarían más tarde, los peligros internos no eran menores.

La policía revisaba cada cargamento entrante, y realizaba un pequeño interrogatorio a los viajeros cuyas caras no reconocían. El delegado del alguacil se abrió paso entre sus hombres para recibir al grupo, que claramente no llegaba con las caravanas de costumbre.

Para ahorrar trámites, Ian se presentó como si fuera el hijo pródigo que vuelve al hogar, saludando aún a quienes lo miraban con un claro desconocimiento, y exagerando su alegría al recordar alguna cara importante, en especial la del delegado Fry. A él lo presentó al grupo como "la mano derecha del Alguacil Greene, el segundo hombre más justo de la ciudad". El delegado no demostró mayor agradecimiento por el cumplido, y apenas les dio un par de avisos de rutina antes de seguir con su trabajo. Ian notó a los policías algo más insistentes en sus averiguaciones y, al igual que los mercaderes del camino, preocupados por alguna amenaza que no alcanzaban a definir.

Adentrándose un par de kilómetros (1), dejaron atrás las primeras casas ruinosas, las pocas huertas y algunos corrales de brahmins para distinguir un conjunto de edificios que se mantenían considerablemente en pie: construcciones de cimientos firmes, que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra con apenas algunos agujeros en las ventanas y los techos. Aunque sucias y desarregladas, sus puertas talladas y molduras ornamentadas daban testimonio del esplendor de los días pasados, luciendo una versión austera del típico estilo "nouveau art decó" que floreciera a mediados del siglo XXI.

Ian les hizo un repaso general de los lugares que debían recorrer: la tienda general, "mucho más equipada que la de Killian", La armería de Beth, "no porque ella fuera a tener un chip allí, sino porque era la mejor para los chismes" les decía mientras iba reconociendo los lugares cercanos. La librería era según él una pérdida de tiempo en cualquier circunstancia. Y, si realmente no encontraban nada en esos locales, cruzando la calle estaba la compañía de caravanas FarGo.

"El director es un cabeza de ladrillo, si entienden lo que quiero decir" les comentó golpeándose la frente con el puño, "Pero, según dicen, llevan y traen desde polvo hasta virutas de metal. Balas, comida, agua, neumáticos: si algo podía ser arrastrado por una brahmin, ellos lo ponen en una caravana y lo mandan donde lo pidan".

Si la búsqueda del chip fallaba, quizás esa compañía pudieran llevar agua al refugio… según Ian no eran los mejores en el rubro, pero la otra opción eran los desalmados Mercaderes de Agua. Sus oficinas quedaban en la zona sur. Ian señaló vagamente hacia ese lado…

\- ¿Y qué hay en esa otra parte?- Le preguntó Albert, indicando un conjunto de calles menos iluminadas que las que venían recorriendo.

-Esa es la Ciudad Vieja. De verdad, no se metan ahí. Ese punto de El Eje no es para turistas; dicen que el Círculo de Ladrones está por ahí en alguna parte, y aparte de algunos criminales sueltos, también algunos mutantes se esconden ahí.

-Enterados- Asintió Albert- "Todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reino, menos ese pequeño punto oscuro al que no debemos ir".

Natasha los apuró:

-Ahora recorramos los comercios lo más rápido posible…

El centro se les ofreció en la plenitud de sus actividades: al atardecer, cuando los negocios a punto de cerrar concretaban las últimas compras de la jornada, atestados de clientes que aprovechaban las ofertas del día. Se diferenciaba a la vista quienes estaban ya asentados desde hace tiempo en esa ciudad privilegiada: decenas de personas con una apariencia más saludable de la que vieran en cualquier otro lugar de las Tierras Baldías, tan preocupados por su aspecto y sus modales como lo permitía la urbanidad reinante. Pero aun así era gente vacía, ocupada (si no ya en sobrevivir) en conseguir la mejor porción de los restos y despojos en los que se había convertido la civilización humana.

Los locales nocturnos, por otra parte, comenzaban su jornada de juego y alcohol: dominando la calle principal, se alzaba el "Halcón maltés", el casino-bar-hotel más grande de la ciudad. Ian casi se arrodilla frente a él, como si fuera un peregrino que ha alcanzado la tierra prometida. "Ahora sí, éste es EL lugar para pasar un buen rato". Incomparable con el casino de Gizmo, el "Halcón Maltés" ofrecía a los habitantes y viajeros no sólo tragamonedas y ruletas: "hay música, tragos y buenas compañías", pregonaba Ian tratando de convencerlos de entrar. Alrededor de las luces de neón del "Halcón maltés", El Eje se iba oscureciendo. No había mucho tiempo para recorrerlo.

-Te podés quedar acá, si querés- Le dijeron- Podemos separarnos por un rato.

\- Bueno, ya que insisten…- agradeció Ian. Los saludó con un pie ya metido en el club nocturno- ¡Nos vemos por ahí!

(1) En esta película se habla de millas, pulgadas, y esos sistemas que los latinos no manejamos bien. A riesgo de perder exactitud, todas las medidas y distancias se pasaron como fue posible al sistema métrico decimal.


	22. Una apuesta a futuro

CAPÍTULO 22: "Una apuesta a futuro"

Sin demora, Albert y Natasha (seguidos por Albóndiga) comenzaron el recorrido decisivo por los negocios del centro.

Albert canturrea: "Maybe you know some little places to go, to where they neverclose… downtown" (1) mientras esperan en la fila de la tienda general, ansiosos y esperanzados por la posibilidad de terminar su búsqueda en alguno de esos comercios.

Un enano amigable los atendió sin mucha demora, pero lamentablemente no tenía nada parecido a lo que le pedían. Los otros locales alrededor son: una casa de préstamos, la armería (que de momento no les era útil) y la librería, comercio inusual para la época. Albert le recordó a Natasha que Ian la había descartado de la lista de lugares útiles.

-Es justamente por eso que deberíamos ir- Sostuvo ella.

E hicieron bien. Allí tuvieron un poco de suerte (o quizás mucha, aunque no podían apreciarla todavía). La mujer que los recibió repasa mentalmente sus volúmenes mientras lanza miradas de desconfianza a Albóndiga, que olisquea los estantes. Se esfuerza en recordar algo relacionado al pedido de los viajeros.

Luego de unos momentos, sonríe y se dirige con seguridad a uno de los archiveros. Un dato curioso, que podría considerarse inútil a primera vista, la guio a través de los libros y otras antigüedades.

"Sabía que tenía algo de información sobre la tecnología de Vault-tec" Les comenta, triunfante, mientras pone sobre una mesa un gastado holodisco. "Este cuadrado de plástico y metal fue la manera más cómoda de almacenar y transportar información en la época de la gran guerra, y todavía pueden leerse con cualquier Pip-boy". La librera señala los que llevan los habitantes de la bóveda. "Qué bueno que tengan de esas computadoras portátiles: cuando las vi me pareció que con ellas podrían abrir estos archivos sin problemas".

Claro que no les iba a dejar nada barato el artefacto. Negociando, consiguieron rebajar el artículo a quinientas chapas. Más tarde Ian, cuando se enterara de la compra, se reirá asegurando que la librera los había estafado con un pedazo de chatarra sobrevalorada (la cifra, según él, era exagerada para cualquier cosa que no disparara). Pero la información siempre es un bien caro, y Albert y Natasha estaban desesperados.

Compraron el holodisco, para comprobar inmediatamente que su contenido se resumía a una descripción bastante breve sobre los refugios de Vault-tec en el área. Leyeron emocionados sobre su propio hogar, la Bóveda 13, "enterrado en la zona montañosa de la región". Se hablaba también de las propiedades sísmicas del terreno que rodeaba a la Bóveda 15, lo cual, según sabían ellos por la gente de Arenas Sombreadas, había sido finalmente su perdición. Pero por último, enigmático, el holodisco hablaba también de una supuesta Bóveda 12, ignorada por ellos. Por todo dato sobre su ubicación, se aclaraba apenas que yacía "al sur de los otros dos refugios". La idea de una bóveda cerrada aún, oculta en algún lugar de las Tierras Baldías y quizás con un chip de agua funcionando, comenzó a obsesionarlos desde entonces.

Uno a uno, los comercios iban cerrando. El último que vieron abierto era un humilde puesto de comidas rápidas, atendido por su propio dueño: "Iguanas de Bob" o algo parecido. Ofrecía su reducido menú de lagartos en una estaca o brochetas de diferentes carnes indefinidas. Se detuvieron a comer un par, alimentando también a su mascota que, desesperada, rascaba el mostrador con una garra.

Frente al puesto, mientras tragaban sus iguanas fritas (la brocheta de carne variada no les generaba confianza) los últimos rayos del sol iluminaron una tabla llena de papeles, que oficiaba como boletín de avisos públicos. Ya casi no había luz, pero podían leerse con facilidad el más grande: "¿BUSCA TRABAJO? Compañía de viajes FarGo precisa personas con aptitud física y mental para guardias de caravanas -se requiere traer su propia arma". Pegado encima, otro aviso más pequeño de la misma compañía solicitaba "con urgencia" cualquier dato sobre las "caravanas desaparecidas", o voluntarios para la investigación. El precio de la recompensa ya se había tachado y reescrito varias veces, con cifras cada vez más altas… Apenas a una calle de distancia, otro cartel anunciaba las oficinas de la agencia FarGo (que, según Ian, dirigía un hombre con "cabeza de ladrillo"). No se veía actividad a esas horas.

Menos vistoso que los anteriores, había también en la tabla un aviso de los Mercaderes de Agua. Los viajeros lo iluminaron con sus pip-boy (con la luz verdosa de las pantallas: el modelo "dos mil" no se había fabricado con linterna) y llegaron a leer algunos de los términos de sus condiciones laborales. Se entendía que esa empresa era la menos generosa. Pero sin haber conseguido su chip en el centro comercial, ésa carta debería ser la próxima en ser jugada.

(1) "Quizás conozcas algunos lugarcitos para ir, de los que nunca cierran… en el centro".


	23. Harold

CAPÍTULO 23: "Harold"

Pero la entrevista con los Mercaderes de Agua, su último recurso para abastecer al refugio, debería quedar para el día siguiente: la noche ya se había adueñado de las calles, y la torre de agua se levantaba lejos del centro, pasando por el medio de la ciudad hasta una región apartada, bien al sur. Y aun de día les hubiera costaba ubicarse. Y Ian no estaba con ellos.

Los comercios estaban completamente cerrados, y la gente rara era la única que se veía dando vueltas. Un hombrecito calvo y huesudo ("cuantos pelados", pensó Natasha fugazmente: en el refugio había muy pocos, y ninguno en su familia. "Quizás por la leve radiación de las Tierras baldías…") los seguía chistándolos para que se acerquen. Alejándose de él, dieron un rodeo para llegar al Halcón Maltés. Albert estaba seguro de su sentido de la ubicación, pero lo cierto es que dieron vuelta en una esquina equivocada. Cuando ya era tarde para volver, se dieron cuenta que habían tomado las calles de la Ciudad Vieja.

Natasha desconfía de la orientación de su compañero, pero al preguntarle si sabe dónde van, él contesta oblicuamente.

-"En el medio del camino de la vida, me encontré por una selva oscura, pues la correcta vía era perdida…"

-Al menos, no hay fieras en esta "selva"…

No era tan cierto. Las calles no estaban libres de hostilidad: personas idas, quizás drogadas, los miraban desde los rincones. Algún hombre hambriento revisaba un montón de basura. Mujeres semidesnudas, evidentemente prostitutas, se paseaban por las esquinas. Los policías, haciendo un mero acto de presencia, se amontonaban en la entrada del barrio sin mirar mucho hacia el interior.

Botellazos, gritos perdidos, risas desquiciadas, se filtraban por las ventanas de las casas, muchas de las cuales eran apenas galpones de chapa.

De repente, un hombre que balbucea frases incoherentes se les acerca demasiado.

-¡Juguemos a la guerra mundial, termo nuclear!- Les grita al oído. Espantados, tantean la primera puerta que tiene a mano y se meten adentro de una casa que se ve abandonada. Enseguida, descubren que no lo está. Oímos entonces acordes de suspenso.

Detrás de una caja, encorvado en la penumbra, alguien de voz cascada les suelta, entre toses, una súplica.

-Jóvenes, ¿No tendrán unas chapas sueltas para un pobre mutante?

Albert ahogó un grito. Natasha agarró instintivamente el arma. Pero no era más que eso: un pobre, viejo, enfermo y débil mutante pidiendo limosna.

-Aquí hay unas chapas si las pecisás- le responde Albert, soltándole algunas en las manos huesudas. Natasha, inconscientemente, esconde las suyas detrás de la espalda.

Tenía un solo ojo abierto, vidrioso y amarillo. Quizás el otro era apenas una cuenca vacía. La piel, ahora verde, se había quemado y retorcido hasta dejar a la vista pedazos de carne y de hueso. Un pastizal de pelo amarillento le quedaba, erizado, en la tapa del cráneo, que quizás fuera realmente pasto que había germinado en la cabeza descarnada. Y era viejo, muy viejo (aunque ellos aún no sabían cuánto, y francamente él mismo no lo sabía con certeza).

El mutante les agradeció humildemente, no sólo por las chapas, sino por el hecho de que se las ofrecieron en las manos: en general, si alguno de los habitantes de El Eje le daba algo, como mucho se lo arrojaban desde lo más lejos posible. Si bien luego de la limosna Natasha propuso buscar cuanto antes el camino de regreso hasta el Halcón Maltés, Albert estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el encuentro y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Le pidió que les cuente su historia. Y a pesar de que Natasha sugirió la versión corta, el viejo mutante, una vez que podía hacerlo, se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso para contarla. Se presentó como Harold, y su historia fue más o menos la siguiente:


	24. Racconto de una expedición

CAPÍTULO 24: "Racconto de una expedición en los nuevos primeros días"

La cara despellejada de Harold va ganando toda la imagen, que se funde con otras de los primeros bombardeos de la Gran Guerra.

"Bueno, todavía me acuerdo el ruido de las sirenas antibombas. Yo era chico, pero no tanto como para olvidar los hongos a lo lejos, y la gente corriendo hacia los refugios. Mi Bóveda quedaba… en… la verdad, eso no lo recuerdo. Después vinieron los largos años bajo tierra".

¿Podemos visualizar un cambio radical en la imagen? Porque La cara de Harold se convierte en otra: joven, perfectamente humana… y de dibujo animado: todo el fragmento siguiente, que narra la voz del viejo mutante, puede imaginarse ilustrada a la manera de las antiguas historietas de ciencia ficción, coloreada con tonos saturados y brillantes (quien tenga menos imaginación, trate de pensar en tonos sepia, o incluso en blanco y negro). Vemos al personaje recorriendo el desierto con el traje de las bóvedas; con su pelo rubio y cara redondeada, se ve como una versión realista del muñeco que tiene de amuleto Albert, esa caricatura del habitante de los búnker de Vault-Tec:

"Cuando dejamos el refugio, no tardé en organizar una buena red de comercio entre los sobrevivientes… toda buena gente, la de esos días. Hasta que unos cuantos bichos empezaron a atacarnos. Animales mutantes, quiero decir, verdaderos monstruos que nadie sabía de dónde salían, pero nos tenían a todos preocupados.

Entonces tuve una larga charla con el doctor Richard Grey. Cuando llegó a El Eje, lo tomamos al principio como un simple médico, pero no tardé en ver que el hombre era un genio, un científico que entendía mucho mejor que nosotros este nuevo mundo que nos rodeaba. Un visionario.

Con él y muchos más, montamos una expedición para encontrar el origen de esos monstruos. El buen Richard estaba convencido que debían salir de algún lugar al norte, o quizás el oeste, así que cruzamos el desierto con lo que pensamos que era un grupo suficientemente armado para acabar con ellos. Nos equivocamos. ¡No estábamos en absoluto preparados para lo que íbamos a encontrar!

Más tarde o más temprano llegamos a algo así como un gran edificio del ejército. Estaba abierto y desprotegido, así que pudimos entrar sin que nada nos detenga. Lo difícil, claro, fue salir.

El bueno de Richard decía que algo debía haber ahí que cambiaba a los animales en los monstruos que poblaban la zona… en todo caso, nunca llegó a elaborar una teoría al respecto: en uno de los primeros niveles, nos atacaron unos robots de seguridad, que se activaron de alguna manera… unos cabezones que nos disparaban y nos atrapaban con brazos como tentáculos… cuando pudimos escapar hacia los pisos principales, sólo quedábamos cuatro de nosotros. Richard y yo descubrimos unos enormes tanques llenos de ácido o alguna cosa tóxica… el último recuerdo que tengo del buen doctor es cayéndose a uno de esos tanques, empujado por uno de los robots cabezones. Nunca volví a verlo… espero que no haya tenido una muerte muy horrible…

Los otros dos… ¡honestamente, no me acuerdo! Las alarmas estaban sonando fuera de control, y yo corrí hacia afuera sin mirar atrás. Los disparos se dejaron de escuchar en algún momento, y yo me sentía muy, muy mareado. Eventualmente me desmayé, y cuando desperté estaba afuera de esas instalaciones del ejército"

-Momento, momento-Interrumpe de golpe Albert, y la escena vuelve abruptamente al oscuro cuartucho del presente. Él y Natasha ya están muy acomodados en el montón de cajas, siguiendo la historia- ¿Y cómo sobreviviste a todos esos peligros?

-No lo hice. ¡Já!- Se ríe Harold, y se atraganta con un ataque de tos- Me encanta ese chiste… la cuestión es que al emprender el regreso, solo e indefenso, ya empezaba a notar los cambios. Lo que hubiera allí, me transformó para siempre en lo que ven…

-¿Podrá ser un efecto de la radiación?- Arriesgó Natasha, tratando de demostrar algo de interés en el relato.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Richard sí que tendría una respuesta, ese tipo era un genio.

-¿Y no se supo nada más de él?

\- ¿¡No les dije que jamás-lo-volví-a-ver!? Pongamos un poco de atención… no, ni a él ni a ningún otro de la expedición. Pensé en regresar alguna vez, pero ya al llegar de nuevo a El Eje, estaba muy cambiado, tan débil… y mis viejos amigos me rehuían. No los culpo, no soy la belleza que solía ser…

\- Harold, ¿Esos Necrófagos de los que hablan, son así como vos?- Preguntó Albert, tratando de no sonar hiriente.

\- Necrófagos, Espectros… pónganle como quieran. Somos, en definitiva, mutantes. Pero la mayoría de la gente por aquí no se detiene a tratarnos con tanta amabilidad.

-Gracias por la historia, Harold.

-¡Gracias a ustedes por dejarme contarla!

Albert le dio unas chapas más y consiguió las indicaciones para volver al centro. Natasha se incorporó con claras intenciones de mostrar que se iban sin demora. Llamó a albóndiga y se despidió. Antes de salir por la puerta, se sobrepone al asco y se vuelve para mirar a la cara al viejo mutante.

-¿Y se supone que esa era la versión corta?

-¡Lo fue para mí!- respondió Harold, sacudiéndose la mandíbula desdentada con la risa.

Cuando ya estaban afuera, todavía se lo escuchaba reírse y canturrear. No mucho después encontraron finalmente las calles del centro.


	25. The underworld

CAPÍTULO 25: "The underworld"

Las luces de neón del "Halcón maltés" se extendían sobre los restos de asfalto en la avenida principal, seduciendo a los viajeros a entrar. La noche estaba avanzadísima, pero no tenían sueño. La sugerencia de Ian de pasar el rato allí se convertía en una idea razonable...

Lo encontraron ya entonado en la barra del bar, festejando su regreso a la gran ciudad, y lo invitaron a volver a agruparse en una mesa apartada.

-Perfecto, encantado de volver a la acción- dijo dejándose caer en una silla mientras le giñaba un ojo a Natasha.

Pidieron algo para tomar, lo cual fue muy necesario para ayudarse a digerir la cena de iguana, que desde hace horas tenían atravesada en la garganta. Albert ordenó un poco de agua, y le trajeron un líquido bastante parecido (Albóndiga lo rechazó cuando le dieron un poco) Natasha, desconfiando de la bebida de Albert, prefirió una botella de cerveza, que resultó aceptable. Ian siguió pidiendo "el alcohol más fuerte que tuvieran", lo cual probablemente fuera el trago más sano de los tres.

El Halcón Maltés era un lugar amplio y ruidoso, óptimo para hablar sin ser escuchado. Varios grupos de personas estaban sentados más o menos cómodos, sin que nadie los moleste. Algunos de esos grupos eran en especial oscuros, peligrosos pero de una manera menos obvia que los pandilleros de Pueblochatarra o los piratas del desierto.

Ya instalados, ponen a Ian al tanto de su recorrido, pero sin explayarse mucho, especialmente en el detalle de la desorientación (ya bastante se burló cuando le contaron su trueque en la biblioteca). Mientras beben, repasan la cuenta de los días que les quedan por delante para salvar a los otros habitantes del refugio de una horrible muerte por deshidratación. También, por recomendación de Ian, hacen un recuento de su inventario, estipulando cuántas chapas tenían y qué cosas podían trocar para conseguir más: si los mercaderes de agua podían ayudarlos, se imaginaban que no sería una ayuda barata.

Concentrados en esa operación, no perciben de inmediato la mirada de un hombre rudo que los observa desde su puesto junto a una puerta. Cuando Natasha finalmente lo nota, codea a sus compañeros para indicárselo. Ian, al reconocer al curioso, se muestra visiblemente perturbado.

-No hagan contacto visual con ese tipo -les dice por lo bajo, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Pero fue inútil. Ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de echar rápidas miradas hacia ese rincón. Cuando el extraño se aseguró que lo habían visto, les indicó por gestos que se acerquen. Entonces Ian se rindió, y les dijo que lo mejor era acercarse. Cambia su gesto de preocupación a una sonrisa forzada y se levanta, seguido de los habitantes del refugio.

-Yo sé quiénes son ustedes- suelta el matón sin mucho protocolo- Son los que lo bajaron a Gizmo. Killian les debe haber pagado una fortuna por hacerle ese trabajo… al Jefe no le gustaría saber que van a hacer lo mismo por acá, para el bando equivocado…

El tono de amenaza era evidente, y Natasha y Albert intentan excusarse. Entonces el matón insiste, invitándolos a seguirlo: "el Jefe seguro ya tiene algo en lo que podrían ser útiles". Ian, que sin duda sabe bastante bien quién es ese "jefe" al que el otro se refiere, les indica por lo bajo que era preferible aceptar la invitación por las buenas.

El matón los conduce hasta una habitación retirada, en los sótanos del club nocturno, donde poco tiempo después conocieron al amo del bajo mundo.

Se llamaba Decker, y era un hombre sombrío, de rasgos firmes y voz calmada, pero intimidante. Se me hizo parecido a Kurt Russel, pero sin nada de simpático.

Lejos de la caricatura de mafioso que era Gizmo, este criminal se mostraba frío y calculador, casi amable, aunque justamente por eso más amenazante. Gobernaba el hampa del mayor centro de comercio desde sus oficinas inaccesibles, rodeado de matones profesionales.

Ostentando sus buenos modales, se presenta, se muestra sorprendido de la "fama que los precede" y pregunta los nombres de sus "invitados".

-Las formalidades han concluido- determina una vez que los sabe- Mi asistente me dice que lo han impresionado bien, y que no debería dejar de encargarles cierto trabajo que tengo pendiente.

Los pone sobre aviso de "cierto mercader" que entorpece su poder en la ciudad, y que debía ser eliminado. Él, su mujer y sus guardias. Todo por un buen precio, desde luego.

Albert y Natasha intercambian miradas nerviosas. Nunca hubieran creído ganarse una reputación de asesinos a sueldo. Ian, nervioso también aunque no podría decir de verdad cuánto, evaluaba las posibilidades de aceptar la oferta para luego volver a borrarse de la ciudad sin dejar rastros.

Albert decide tomar la palabra. Carraspea aclarándose la voz y, tratando de sonar relajado, explica que ellos sólo están de paso por El Eje. Que tienen otros intereses en la ciudad. Pero Decker se muestra gravemente decepcionado ante la perspectiva de rechazo. Natasha, tomando la actitud que funcionara con Gizmo en su momento, hace las preguntas comunes del oficio. Cuanto es la paga, nombre de la víctima, ubicación y cantidad de guardias. Lo usual.

La paga es buena, y una parte es por adelantado. El objetivo es un tal Daren Hightower, comerciante enriquecido, dueño del negocio más rentable de las Tierras Baldías: las torres de agua. Mientras Decker responde todo esto con su voz pausada y profunda, figurémonos el panorama que va describiendo. En primer plano, la cara preocupada del mercader, luego la imagen se amplía y vemos de fondo a su esposa, ambos en una casa tan adornada como es posible en un mundo postnuclear.

"La víctima y su esposa habitaban en Los Altos, la zona elitista de El Eje" -cuando la imagen se aleja todavía más, incluyendo el exterior, vemos por fuera la mansión donde ellos se protegen detrás de unos gruesos muros… y por supuesto, de "un ejército personal de custodios bien armados".

Natasha acepta en nombre de todo el grupo. El amo del bajo mundo ahora sí parece satisfecho. Les recomienda no llamar la atención al llevar a cabo el trabajo. Les permite irse sin amenazas ni ultimátums… lo cual tiene un efecto aún más intimidante.

Decker le indica a su mano derecha (Kane, el matón que los llevó hasta allí) que los escolte hasta la puerta. Kane así lo hace, y mientras les paga las quinientas chapas de adelanto, les recuerda que lo dicho en la entrevista ha sido confidencial. Luego, vuelve a su puesto junto a la puerta cerrada, como si nunca hubieran charlado del asunto.

-¿Así nomás?- le pregunta Albert a Ian cuando están de nuevo en la superficie.

-No creo. A lo mejor tendríamos que haber dicho que no... a partir de ahora tenemos que vigilar mejor nuestras espaldas. Ni se les ocurra hablar de esto con nadie, y menos con la policía. Lo antes posible, resolvamos sus asuntos en El Eje.

Estos asuntos muy pronto se complicarían todavía más.


	26. Los Mercaderes de Agua

CAPÍTULO 26: "Los Mercaderes de Agua"

Al amanecer, Ian los condujo a través de la ciudad hasta el lugar donde deberían solucionar cualquier problema relacionado con el elemento vital: las oficinas de los Mercaderes de Agua.

Los mercaderes de agua… qué montón de buitres sin alma eran realmente. Apropiados desde los tiempos de la fundación de El Eje de la torre de agua potable (la cual abastecía todo el pueblo, los alrededores, y diversos puntos alejados a los que llegaban con las caravanas) su influencia no dejó de extenderse hasta que el resto de las compañías mercantiles les pudo poner un freno. Pero su ambición no conocía límites, y gracias a la habilidad de su líder, el magnate Hightower, no dejaban de acrecentar su poder y su fortuna.

Pero, desde luego, el empresario no aparecía por las oficinas. Paranoico y desconfiado (por motivos que, como sabemos, no le faltan) jamás sale de su mansión. Así que los viajeros son recibidos por un conjunto de empleados despectivos, muy acostumbrados a sentirse los dueños de la empresa. Cuando los atendieron, una vez aclarado que ellos -"y hablamos por toda la ciudad al decirlo"- no tenían nada parecido a un chip de agua, les ofrecieron como alternativa pagar una (nada pequeña) cantidad de chapas por incluir su localidad en la ruta de caravanas. Para presionarlos aún más, les dijeron que enseguida podrían tener lista una, que lleve agua al menos para cien días de abastecimiento – "no más por ahora, somos gente ocupada".

La oferta es tentadora: un respiro de más de tres meses alejaría a casi el doble la fecha límite que les remarcó el supervisor. Albert se regocijó imaginando la desconfianza del Supervisor al recibir la entrega, pero teniendo que tragarse su negación al contacto con el mundo exterior. Natasha, por otro lado, adivinó la satisfacción de su pequeño clan familiar sacándose la sed, las tías preparando sus platos tradicionales en las cocinas comunitarias (cada martes, cuando es su turno semanal) el padre organizando la limpieza general de sus habitaciones (el quince de cada mes), la madre bañando a los hermanos más chicos en las duchas colectivas del turno matutino, justo cuando vuelven de sus clases de educación física… "Si todavía vive, la abuela debe estar mugrienta", piensa.

Seguramente algo de eso notaron los Mercaderes (¡Ah, rápidos como culebras para reconocer las necesidades de la gente desesperada!) porque aprovecharon su ventaja. "El bienestar de los seres queridos no tiene precio", sugieren. Seguro habría cosas de valor que trocar en su lugar de origen. Sólo tenían que abonar un adelanto e indicarles el destino…y al decirlo, extienden frente a ellos el mapa actualizado de las rutas de comercio que partían desde El Eje.

Los viajeros calculan la distancia recorrida, y los Mercaderes de Agua comienzan a asentarla en sus registros para redondear el presupuesto. Siguieron especulando con el precio del encargo, hasta que los habitantes de la Bóveda 13 aclararon que su refugio quedaba en las montañas del noroeste. Entonces las anotaciones terminan abruptamente.

-Imposible- determina uno, visiblemente alterado- Esa zona no es para nada segura. Se han perdido demasiadas caravanas en las montañas, sin que se aclare la causa. Hasta que ese misterio se resuelva, no pensamos mandar nada fuera de las rutas establecidas.

Desde luego, era una estrategia de mercado: no siendo ellos los que arriesgaban su vida cruzando el desierto, sólo era cuestión de poner precio a las vidas de los guardias y las brahmins involucradas; con un justificativo verosímil, podían sacar la mayor cifra posible del el bolsillo del cliente. Y la cifra era grande. Exorbitante. Miles de chapas que no tenían encima, y que no podrían conseguir… al menos no sin sacrificios. No hizo falta que reconozcan su pobreza.

-Consigan esas chapas y vuelvan- les aconsejó con frialdad un mercader detrás del escritorio, pasando sus dedos por el mapa- Todos necesitan agua, y todos terminan dependiendo de nosotros. De Pueblochatarra hasta Adytum. Incluso esos desquiciados de la Hermandad de Acero suelen encargar envíos de nuestra torre. Todos. Excepto tal vez esos mutantes de Necrópolis, que de alguna manera repulsiva se las están arreglando sin nosotros… si quieren agua gratis, váyanse a vivir con los fenómenos. Nuestro precio es éste.

Los nombres de los asentamientos se agolpan en las cabezas de Albert y Natasha, ya saturadas de datos. Los días, las chapas, las distancias. Demasiada información junta, y demasiado desequilibrada la balanza de la negociación: Pero los habitantes del refugio no se decidían a concretar el trato. ¿Cómo reunir esa cifra de varios ceros?

Ian, que estaba contemplando sin intervenir, se adelanta para sacarlos del trance hipnótico en que los envolvían las lenguas viperinas de los Mercaderes de Agua. Los toma del brazo y les lanza a los comerciantes un seco "gracias por la oferta, vamos a pensarlo" o alguna de esas frases que decimos para huir de un negocio donde probablemente no compremos nada.

Ya fuera, se alejan de la oficina de los mercaderes para pensar con sangre fría. El clima era mucho más que desesperanzador. No me acuerdo bien la escena, pero me gusta imaginar que se sientan en un cordón de la vereda, al borde de la amplia avenida que muere ahí, en la frontera sur de El Eje. Sin transeúntes la mayor parte del tiempo, al mediodía es por lejos la zona más desierta de la ciudad. No hay viviendas, casi, apenas unos edificios solemnes. Y la torre de agua: omnipresente, silenciosa, negando hasta su sombra al asfalto seco, cubierto de polvo. Natasha estaría con la cabeza inclinada, cubriéndose la cara con el pelo, pero no llorando, sólo acariciando a Albóndiga, sin verlo. Ian, sin mala intención, quizás arriesgase a su vez una caricia de consuelo, que empiece en el lomo del perro y siga por la mano de Natasha hasta apoyarse sobre el hombro de ella. Albert podría estar alrededor caminando pensativamente, midiendo las posibilidades.

Caravanas impagables, y caravanas perdidas en las montañas del refugio 13. El refugio 15 destruido, inservible, y también inservible ese refugio 12, misterioso, que mencionaba el holodisco.

Pero allí, a la vista, la mole de la torre de agua. "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…" se susurra a sí mismo.

Por primera vez, pasa fugazmente por su cabeza la idea, antes inconcebible, de arrastrar fuera a la gente de la Bóveda, a través de animales mutantes, radiación y piratas del desierto, para darles de beber, para bañarlos en esa agua cruel e inamovible. Otras ciudades se habrán fundado así, buscando el agua. Cuántas habrá allá afuera. Sólo en esa mañana se mencionaron varias. La idea se aleja, por ahora. Unas campanas próximas lo distraen de las especulaciones.


	27. Los Hijos de La Catedral

CAPÍTULO 27: "Los Hijos de la Catedral"

Algo así como un templo se levantaba en una esquina de ese barrio. Al frente, unos estandartes morados se movían en el viento calmo del mediodía, mostrando un símbolo distinto del de cualquier religión registrada en los archivos del refugio (un círculo amarillo con tres triángulos en su interior, cuyas puntas se tocan en el centro). Albert corta el clima abatido que domina a sus compañeros, y llama a Ian sin dejar de mirar los estandartes. Ian retira la mano del hombro de Natasha, que se incorpora lentamente, como despertando. Albert le suelta la pregunta:

-¿Qué lugar es éste?

Ian no sabe qué responder. Reconoce, si, el edificio… pero la última vez que él estuvo allí pertenecía a una compañía de caravanas de dudosa seriedad: "Caravanas Crimson", la empresa que se aventuraba en viajes que nadie más quería hacer. Él había realizado la mayoría de sus trabajos para ellos. Ahora, el ambiente pacífico que envolvía esa esquina le era extraño. Albert los deja solos y entra, tratando de que la puerta no cruja demasiado.

El lugar se ve más grande desde adentro. Es básicamente una sala amplia, con pocas puertas a un costado, largos bancos de madera dispersos y una tarima al fondo. Entre los bancos, sobre el suelo encerado, unos hombres acostados boca arriba se quejan entre murmullos. Ninguno presta atención al recién llegado. Sobre la tarima, detrás de un púlpito con el mismo signo de los estandartes tallado al frente, un hombre calvo y entrado en años repasa unos papeles. Por sus ropas (un overol blanco con muchos bolsillos) y diversos instrumentos que llevaba colgando, parece más un científico que un sacerdote. Pero, así y todo, trasmite la paz de las personas devotas. En un rincón, un hombre rudo bosteza por el tedio. Cuando estaba seguro que el hombre del overol no lo veía, se rascaba alevosamente la entrepierna. Albert decide dirigirse a él para sacarse las dudas, ya que al hacerlo no creía interrumpirle un trance muy profundo.

El guardia- uno de los tantos mercenarios que se consiguen fácilmente en esa ciudad enorme- no le respondió mucho. Mirando de reojo por si el hombre del púlpito estaba escuchando, le aclaró en pocas frases que sí, que estaban en la iglesia de alguna clase de religión "de la cual no hay que comerse una palabra", pero que también funcionaba como un hospital. El único en actividades de toda la ciudad. Los murmullos finalmente llamaron la atención del pelado que, según la información del desagradable guardia, se entendía que era el jefe médico de ese extraño hospital. El doctor clavó los ojos en Albert, y el guardia se excusó sin mucha cortesía, volviendo a callarse en su rincón "porque al jefe no le gusta que hable en el trabajo".

Para no dejar una mala impresión al anciano, el habitante del refugio inclinó levemente su cabeza, y se acercó hacia el púlpito con una sincera actitud de respeto.

Fuera de Katrina en Arenas Sombreadas, esta fue la primera persona de la que Albert sintió una recibida pacífica, sin desconfianza ni recelo ante un desconocido. El hombre se presentó efectivamente como "un sanador, que encontró el lugar para ofrecer sus artes a la humanidad". Le informó que estaban ahora en "uno de los hospitales de los Hijos de la Catedral, el culto que reverenciaba a la Flama Sagrada, y la Unidad que su poder le ofrecía al mundo".

-¿Esa Catedral dónde queda específicamente? ¿Y qué supone esa Unidad? ¿Y la Flama Sagrada...?

El médico lo interrumpe: "Los asuntos teológicos me exceden, caballero. Otros podrán guiarte mejor en esas discusiones. La sacerdotisa mayor de esta iglesia está en su despacho, aunque no le gusta ser interrumpida. Y yo debo regresar ahora a mis quehaceres."

Sin más explicaciones, se dedicó a revisar a sus pacientes, los devotos acostados en el piso, a medio camino entre la convalecencia y el delirio místico.

A Albert todos los términos religiosos le sonaban vacíos, aunque en el refugio había leído algo sobre los cultos de antes de la Gran Guerra. De ellos, sabía que ninguno había podido evitar el desastre nuclear y que muchos habían derivado, a través de los siglos, en organizaciones corruptas y ambiciosas. Pero alrededor suyo la paz del hospital no dejaba de sentirse real, palpable. "Quizás algunas cosas hayan mejorado finalmente después de la aniquilación casi total de los seres humanos. Quizás de las cenizas del viejo mundo todavía podían surgir cosas buenas. Quizás."

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, se sienta en un banco a rezar, como alguna vez vio en los archivos de la Bóveda 13. Cerró los ojos e inclinó el mentón sobre el pecho. No formuló ninguna oración, desde luego. Ignora todo sobre los ritos del dios de esa iglesia, y en verdad sobre cualquier otro (la formación en el refugio era fundamentalmente agnóstica, excepto algunos ritos desdibujados como los que practicaba la familia de Natasha). No fue un rezo, en todo caso algo más cercano a la meditación. En silencio, bañado por la luz cálida de la primera hora de la tarde (1), dejó que su mente analizara la situación, sin pedir la ayuda de ningún ser superior para resolver su problema… pero sin dejar de agradecerla si venía. Algo, cierta clase de respuesta, le llegó finalmente.

Se dejó llevar por una cosa parecida a la intuición hasta una puerta que, luego de recorrer la sala con la vista, sintió que era la que debía golpear. De todas formas, sin esperar permiso, la abrió y entró con paso decidido.

Era, como esperaba, el despacho de los sacerdotes a cargo del hospital. Adentro, una mujer madura, pero no avejentada, trabajaba sobre su escritorio. Otro guardia, más solemne que el anterior, se adelantó desde un rincón. La mujer, encapuchada bajo un hábito dorado y violeta, estiró una de sus manos, envueltas en las amplias mangas de la túnica, indicándole suave pero firmemente que se tranquilice.

-¿Por qué interrumpe usted el trabajo de un Niño de la Catedral?- le pregunta con sequedad- Responda con cuidado…

Albert habla sin tener bien claro lo que quiere, le explica que necesita saber más sobre ese culto. Que precisa ayuda e información, y no había visto ningún folletín o panfleto a mano.

El gesto de la mujer, en sombras bajo la capucha, se oscurece aún más por sus palabras.

-Si viene usted a burlarse, ya mismo podemos indicarle la puerta de salida- el guardia comienza a arremangarse. Pero Albert se disculpa con rapidez. Humildemente, le cuenta que la suya es una búsqueda de conocimiento, y que tenía la esperanza de hallarlo en ese lugar.

La respuesta complace a la sacerdotisa, que accede con más amabilidad a responderle su consulta. Así, Albert se entera de los principios básicos de la religión más difundida después de la Guerra.

"La Flama Sagrada es una guía para el renacimiento del planeta. Nosotros somos sus Hijos, y llevamos su plan adelante: Sanar el mundo de sus heridas, viejas y nuevas, físicas y espirituales. Ofrecemos una resolución pacífica a los conflictos del mundo… y desde luego, podemos usar tu ayuda".

Albert no encuentra las palabras de la sacerdotisa ni complacientes ni vacías: había un tono severo pero convencido en su discurso. Le hablaba sin soberbia ni hipocresía: le compartía una mirada superadora a todas las miserias que veía desde que salió del refugio, y de las que había leído en los registros de tiempos pasados. El deseo de ser parte de algo grande y puro fue creciendo en él. Le habló de su búsqueda de respuestas, y le preguntó su opinión sobre El Eje y sus habitantes.

Ella le dijo que esa, como todas las ciudades, tenía "una gran falta de moral, pero gracias al trabajo constante de su hospital, terminará abrazando la de la Catedral".

-Ciertamente, no he visto mucha moral en mis viajes… ¿Y cómo se resolverían los conflictos entre toda esa gente perdida?

-La Unidad, es la meta final de la Flama Sagrada. Algunos mercaderes (corruptos, que miden a los demás con su propia vara) piensan que Morfeo, nuestro líder, quien nos dirige desde la Catedral, ansía para sí tesoros y poder. Nada más falso: la Unidad simboliza el trato igualitario para todos, sin importar la raza, la clase social e incluso la especie…

Albert se interesa particularmente en ese punto. Los Necrófagos, el terrible destino de los humanos desfigurados, es una de las últimas sorpresas que encontró en El Eje. Según el propio Harold, casi nadie los trata con misericordia.

-¿Qué puede decirme de los mutantes? ¿Son seres peligrosos, eh… Hermana?

-Puede decirme Madre, hijo. Madre Jain- La religiosa reflexiona un momento y responde sin alterarse- Los mutantes están bendecidos por sus cicatrices, deben llevarlas con orgullo porque testifican la Gran Guerra, que nos dio la oportunidad de borrar las impurezas del pasado. No debes temerles. Mirando adelante, todos tendrán oportunidad de sumarse a nuestra causa si desean sanar. ¿Estás interesado en convertirte a nuestra Fe...?

Albert alega desconocer todo al respecto de sus dioses, y la "Madre Jain" lo invita a familiarizarse más en sus creencias:

"No hay Dios ni Amo, salvo la Flama Sagrada: un Maestro que ilumina a sus Hijos, pero es el Maestro de todos nosotros. Aunque muchos creen que seguimos una divinidad oscura y vengativa, se equivocan ¡la Flama Sagrada es la Santidad misma, y su voluntad es dar un renacimiento a todo el mundo!".

Albert empieza a notar que las respuestas vuelven todas al mismo punto, y deja de indagar. Mente, espíritu o lo que fuera, algo se le había aclarado en ese templo.

Cuando sale a buscar a sus amigos, luego de despedirse respetuosamente de la Madre Jain, ya tiene una decisión tomada.

(1) En inglés debería decir "afternoon" (seguramente en Italia se habría traducido como "pomeriggio"). La idea es ese momento de la tarde inmediato al mediodía: lo que en buen criollo latinoamericano sería "la hora de la siesta".


	28. El plan

CAPÍTULO 28- "El plan"

Están los tres viajeros (y Albóndiga) en la biblioteca. Hubieran preferido el "Halcón Maltés" como punto de reunión pero, por obvias razones, evitaban circular por allí.

Susurrando, para no incomodar a la bibliotecaria (que ya los amonestó en al menos dos ocasiones, cada vez que la charla se subía de tono) analizan el plan de Albert.

Las tres cabezas se juntan alrededor del Pip-boy 2000 puesto sobre una mesa, observándolo con gesto pensativo, y señalando diferentes puntos de la pantalla. La cámara toma la escena desde abajo, en una vista subjetiva desde el aparto (desde donde se ven en primer plano las caras iluminadas por la luz verde de la pantalla), o alterna con un escorzo bastante cerrado que nos muestra, desde arriba, las tres nucas y las imágenes en la pequeña computadora (diferentes anotaciones, cuentas e indicaciones en el mapa)

Cuando ya no quedan más datos que revisar en los archivos, se incorporan. La postura de Ian sigue siendo "conseguir chapas como sea y pagar una de esas putas caravanas de agua". Pero a Natasha ese "como sea" la pone incómoda… la única oferta laboral recibida estaría bien remunerada, pero también a un alto riego físico (y moral).

Arriesga como una posibilidad ayudar en la investigación de las caravanas desaparecidas, de modo que pueda abaratarse el costo de su encargo, pero su opinión cae en saco roto: nadie cree que ese asunto se resuelva rápido.

Albert, sentencioso pero sin levantar mucho el volumen de su voz, toma aire y comienza a preparar el terreno para la alternativa que nadie más está teniendo en cuenta:

-Contratar una caravana no es una opción. No hay dinero para pagarlas, ni tiempo para juntarlo. Desde luego, no vamos a aceptar el trabajo sucio de ese mafioso… "ya sabemos quién"- termina la frase bajando aún más la voz. Y continúa en ese tono- Aunque pague bien y de inmediato, contratar una caravana con dinero manchado con sangre (¡la sangre de su propio jefe!) sería una… ironía peligrosa. Además, todos en esta ciudad me dan desconfianza. ¿Quién nos garantiza que los comerciantes no serán peor que el mafioso, cuando no podamos pagarles un envío? No podemos exponer nuestra gente a unos usureros. Sólo veo una solución definitiva.

Hace una pausa, sin necesidad de aclarar lo que piensa.

-Encontrar un chip de agua- se resigna a completar Natasha- Es volver al casillero uno… no tenemos a dónde ir.

\- Yo digo que "con mi cerebro y tu figura, podemos ir a muchos lugares".

Ian se cansa de las vueltas y las referencias que no entiende.

\- Al grano, "Alberto"(1). ¿Tenés un plan nuevo? Porque si no, es cosa de tirar una chapa al aire y lo resolvemos.

-¿Nuevo? No. ¿Plan? Si… el mismo de siempre. Volvemos al casillero uno, es verdad, pero esta vez nuestro tablero tiene otro punto de llegada.

Albert señala un cuadrante en el mapa del Pip-boy, y Natasha no esconde su desagrado.

-¿Necrópolis… la ciudad de los Espectros?

-Exacto. La pista es… vaga, lo admito, pero tiene sentido. Es la única ciudad que, según los Mercaderes, no precisa caravanas para conseguir agua. Y, según nuestro "sobrevalorado" holodisco, sabemos que hay un refugio escondido en alguna de estas ciudades. Yo creo que Necrópolis está bastante cerca como para ir a echar un vistazo. Y llevarnos un chip de agua, si es que tienen.

-Pero, los mutantes…

-¿Los mutantes, qué? ¿Te dan miedo? Harold es un mutante y no parece una amenaza. Y no estamos de viaje para ver caras bonitas. Entiendo que quizás no tengan un chip de repuesto esperándonos, pero… si son todos como él, tiene más motivos para temernos a nosotros que nosotros para... en fin, ¿se entiende la idea?

-Yo voto en contra- dice Natasha cruzando los brazos- No voy a ir a ciegas hasta la ciudad que evitan todos los viajeros.

Ian se ríe, y la bibliotecaria lo silencia.

-No sabía que esto fuera una democracia, pero si hay que votar… voto a favor de ir a revisar la ciudad de los mutantes- Los dos habitantes del refugio se sorprenden, aunque no los dos para bien- pero no vamos a ir a ciegas: conozco la gente que puede llevarnos.

(1) En castellano en el original.


	29. Crimson Caravans

CAPÍTULO 29: "Crimson Caravans"

El hombre que atendía las "Caravanas Crimson" era un viejo entusiasta, que junto con su hija manejaba el negocio de manera poco convencional. Demetrio, tal era su nombre, se saludó larga y ruidosamente con Ian, que, como creo que ya se dijo, había realizado para ellos varios trabajos. Necrópolis era ahora uno de los destinos exclusivos de la Compañía. Entre exclamaciones e insultos de alegría, los inscribieron para la próxima partida hacia la ciudad de los espectros. En "tres putos días", según él, debían volver a hablar con Keri, su hija, que los sumaría a la caravana que fuera para allá.

Pasaron el tiempo alejándose lo más posible del centro, porque las cercanías del Halcón Maltés les recordaban su incumplido trabajo para el hampa. Incursionaron nuevamente en la Ciudad Vieja, de día y acompañados por Ian, para que conozca a Harold, el necrófago. Ian quería saber a qué tipo de seres se iban a enfrentar. Encontraron la casa fácilmente, pues el loco de la última vez (quizás el único amigo que tuviera el viejo mutante) seguía rondando la puerta. Pasaron a saludarlo, luego de escuchar algunas de las incoherencias del demente.

Natasha intentó congraciarse con Harold, aunque su buena voluntad chocó con la incontrolable repulsión que le generaba. Pero Albert pudo aprovechar algo más de su sabiduría, preguntando detalles de sus viajes y de la gente de El Eje. Por unas pocas chapas, supo de un Círculo de Ladrones que se escondía en alguna parte de la Ciudad Vieja. Además, sumó otros rumores al mito de la Garra Mortal: el loco que los recibió en la entrada sería el único que la habría visto y seguía con vida… aunque irremediablemente trastornado (y, por lo tanto, un testigo difícil de interrogar para cualquier investigador). De boca del anciano, Albert también recibió una tardía advertencia sobre hacer negocios con Decker: "problemas, sólo problemas" opinó, entre toses, sobre el mafioso. y finalmente un consejo sobre las religiones, cuando le preguntó sobre los Hijos de la Catedral:

"Todas las religiones pasan… yo vi ir y venir unas cuantas. Ojalá ésta también pase, y pronto…"

Más tarde, el intento de Albert por mostrarles a sus amigos la paz de la Catedral no terminó muy bien. Natasha, empleando los viejos esquemas racionalistas aprendidos en el refugio, se ganó la antipatía de la Madre Jain al discutir con ella sobre teología, y a Ian el médico y su guardaespaldas tuvieron que echarlo de la nave del templo cuando lo descubrieron explorando un cuarto, cuya cerradura no detuvo su curiosidad por ver qué tenía adentro.

Albert pidió perdón a los Hijos de la Catedral por el comportamiento de sus amigos, ya que esos religiosos (a pesar de la desconfianza de Harold, el escepticismo de Natasha y la irrespetuosidad de Ian) a él seguían transmitiéndole la misma sensación de bienestar.

Para congraciarse, aceptó el ofrecimiento del doctor de hacerse una revisión médica (gratuita, por otra parte) con la cual asegurarse de que su reciente herida de lanza estuviera sanando bien. Durante el minucioso examen, pudo notar la dedicación que los Hijos de la Catedral podían dar a sus pacientes, muy diferentes a los descuidados procedimientos de Morbid, y a la bienintencionada pero escasa de recursos tarea de Razlo. La Catedral tenía cierta tecnología recuperada de la pre-guerra que ponían al servicio de su misión religiosa… después de un análisis de sangre, unas cuantas pastillas y un vendaje nuevo, se sintió preparado para empezar cualquier viaje por las Tierras Baldías.

…

A medida que se acercaba su partida, los rumores de caravanas desaparecidas se intensificaban por toda la ciudad. Los mercaderes que regresaban de sus viajes, agradeciendo la fortuna de haber vuelto a salvo, besaban el asfalto y se entregaban a los vicios del Halcón Maltés, derrochando chapas para reponerse de la tensión del viaje. O bien, se entregaban a una silenciosa gratitud devota en los bancos del hospital de los Hijos de la Catedral.

Mientras, los peces gordos del Consejo Central de los mercaderes de El Eje desesperaban repartiendo culpas y responsabilidades. El clima no podía ser más adverso para salir de la ciudad, porque la sensación de desprotección en la intemperie se profundizaba con cada relato de los viajeros asustados, y cada charla entre los vecinos paranoicos.

Pero finalmente llegó el momento de partir. Atardecía, y Albert y Natasha, con Albóndiga siguiéndolos, se presentan antes de tiempo, por la ansiedad, a la cita con las Caravanas Crimson. Ian, que había estado curiosamente serio los últimos días, no apareció temprano. Tampoco apareció puntualmente. De hecho, ni siquiera apareció tarde, pero los habitantes de la Bóveda no se inquietaron todavía: él debía saber mejor que ellos el momento justo para dar el presente. Y ninguno de los otros miembros de la caravana se veía muy responsable. Recién cuando los entusiastas mercaderes de la compañía comenzaron a acomodar el cargamento en las Brahmins, se empezaron a preocupar: al ver que los otros guardias ya estaban alistándose, decidieron que la demora pasaba de lo normal. Pidieron un momento a Keri (una muchacha bastante dura que organizaba a los gritos la partida), y repasaron los lugares donde podía estar su amigo. Sin mucha duda, se decidieron por revisar el "Halcón maltés", sitio que, a pesar de las protestas de Ian, estuvieron evitando hasta el momento.

Entraron tratando de no llamar la atención, y lo encontraron ya medio borracho, charlando con unos mercaderes recién llegados desde la Hermandad de Acero, que comentaban sobre la ridícula disciplina militar de esa gente extraña, y su imponente tecnología. Ian preguntaba cada detalle, y los mercaderes, derrochando buena parte de sus ganancias en el frenesí del regreso exitoso, invitaban a todos los curiosos a sumarse a la ronda de tragos. Albert y Natasha notaron a Kane, la mano derecha de Decker, en su rincón junto a la puerta prohibida. Por un instante, cruzó con ellos su mirada inexpresiva. Se concentraron en llevarse a Ian de allí, y de mala manera lo arrastraron fuera del grupo de mercaderes alegres, reprochándole por lo bajo su conducta tan estúpida.

Entonces, antes de llegar a la puerta, Natasha siente el golpe en el hombro. Una mano firme la tomaba, sin violencia, pero con mucha fuerza.

-Nuestro jefe está perdiendo la paciencia… hasta donde sabemos, el trabajo que les pidió sigue inconcluso- les advierte Kane- Si piensan que su compromiso puede deshacerse, se equivocan mucho…

Ian se recompone un poco y le aparta la mano del hombro de Natasha, con un manotazo torpe. Albóndiga ladra. El resto del lugar sigue en movimiento, pero el grupo de viajeros queda en silencio un momento, expectante, conteniendo el aliento. Kane reprime el impulso de golpearlo, y prefiere reírse de la inestabilidad del borracho. El clima animado acompaña la burla, pero Kane vuelve a su gesto sombrío. Les aclara que "el jefe espera resultados sin demora, o va a haber problemas". No mencionó nada sobre las Caravanas Crimson, pero tampoco hizo falta. "No los quiero ver de nuevo si no traen buenas noticias", los amenaza abiertamente. "Ese es el plan, imbécil" piensa Natasha, mientras se alejan arrastrando a Ian.

Lo cierto es que la caravana tardó todavía bastante en estar lista, y aunque Ian no recuperó la sobriedad del todo, a la hora de partir estaba perfectamente a tono con el resto: casi todos los guardias estaban medio ebrios, o estimulados con alguna clase de narcótico, algunos incluso en un nivel de excitación libidinosa que rozaba con el descontrol hormonal adolescente. Las conversaciones (groseras, provocativas, alegres o de cualquier tipo) solían ser demasiado entusiastas o incluso incoherentes. Albert y Natasha entienden entonces qué pasa con esa compañía: hasta los guardias tienen miedo de partir. Viajar por esas rutas no sólo es desaconsejable, es una operación kamikaze. Las caras y las voces se esforzaban en mostrar una seguridad que no sentían, y si bien no tenían filtro en cuanto a sus bromas, había temas que se evitaban de plano. Uno de los viajeros había razonado: "La actitud temeraria de las Caravanas Crimson se sostiene si no se piensa demasiado en el asunto. Si no se piensa demasiado. Si no se piensa".

Con esa premisa, los habitantes de la Bóveda 13 vacían sus mentes de todo menos de la esperanza de completar su cruzada. Recargan sus armas, ajustan sus corazas y se mezclan con la ruidosa compañía.


	30. La ruta de las caravanas

CAPÍTULO 30: "La ruta de las caravanas"

El viaje fue difícil, incómodo, peligroso. Cualquier cosa, menos aburrido.

La banda sonora de las escenas de marcha (panorámicas, tomadas desde lejos) remite a otros paisajes. Desiertos de Arabia, de la India… se aprecian instrumentos "étnicos" que transmiten el sentimiento de avance sostenido. A medida que los planos se centran más en el grupo, va ganando más importancia el ruido de los cacharros del equipaje amontonado sobre las brahmins. Al chocar entre ellos, crean de por si una música monótona que era una buena base para usar como compás al inventar canciones. Los mercaderes saben o improvisan un montón para marcar el ritmo del avance, y variadísimas historias para contar alrededor del fogón en los descansos. Las otras caravanas suelen viajar en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no era el caso de esta compañía.

El olor de los animales no era tan malo, si el viento no te lo tiraba sobre la cara, pero al armar los campamentos la mezcla de los que despedían los cuerpos sin lavar podía ser sofocante dentro de una tienda. La comida era escasa y de pésimo sabor, más que nada carne seca que costaba masticar, lo cual era el entretenimiento principal durante las jornadas de caminata.

El alcohol era escaso: aunque irresponsables ciudad adentro, fuera de la civilización los guardianes del cargamento se volvían sobrios y atentos, dedicando la mayor atención en salvar la mercadería y sus propias vidas si percibían peligro.

Entre ellos contaban con dos mellizos hábiles con la escopeta, y un veterano de puntería prodigiosa al desenfundar su pistola. No los acompañaba otra mujer aparte de Natasha, pero el alto concepto que tiene de Keri hace que el sexismo sea relativo, y no le dan, casi, motivo para sentirse desacreditada. Además, ahora también es Ian el que pide respeto si algún comentario se sube de tono: revivir sus experiencias como guardián de caravanas lo ha puesto serio, y ya no esconde su inseguridad detrás de chistes insolentes y actitud arrogante.

Entre los animales de carga viajaba un negro flaco y desdentado: el jefe mercader responsable de la entrega.

En las dos primeras jornadas murió un guardia, por las constantes embestidas de una banda pirata que, en intentos de ataques estilo Blitzkrieg, los sorprendía y huía rápidamente luego de fugaces balaceras. No se dieron por vencidos hasta reconocer que su poder de fuego era inferior al de la caravana, y finalmente se retiraron, con tres hombres menos contra el único caído de los mercaderes (el veterano de buena puntería, enterrado en un funeral breve bajo un árbol seco).

Además de la siempre endurecedora experiencia, los piratas les dejaron unos trofeos escasos, que consiguieron al saquear sus cadáveres: junto con algunas pocas chapas, Ian se quedó con un puñal mucho mejor que su anterior cuchillo, Albert con un martillo de mango largo que consideró útil al menos para redondear un trueque, y Natasha consiguió una lanza que utilizó como báculo para caminar el resto del trayecto.

Luego de eso, tropezaron con un largo grupo de escorpiones Rad. Mientras buscaban un refugio donde pasar la noche, los mercaderes encontraron lo que resulto ser la entrada de un nido considerable (que además, como es sabido, son peores de encontrar al caer el sol, cuando esas criaturas gozan de plena actividad). De esa incursión tuvieron como única baja una de las brahmin, que fue arrastrada con su cargamento nido adentro, y ninguno fue tan osado como para ir a rescatarla. Además, casi ninguno estaba en condiciones: una vez que se alejaron, la mayoría del grupo sufría de diferentes grados de envenenamiento por las picaduras de los aguijones de los monstruos.

Pero no tuvieron que lamentar más pérdidas por eso: los viajeros aún tenían, desde su aventura en Arenas Sombreadas, bastante del antídoto que les diera Razlo, y aunque al compartirlo casi lo gastan todo, se ganaron el agradecimiento de la compañía.

El peligro más grave apareció ya casi llegando a destino.

No tan lejos, se divisaban los restos de los rascacielos de la ciudad muerta, y las ruinas de las autopistas que llevaban a ella. Ya desde donde estaban se sentía la desolación: a simple vista estaba todo quieto en el conjunto de edificios grises. Pero de repente, algo en el camino se movió. De unos automóviles fósiles, olvidados hace décadas en la carretera, se asomaba lo que parecía ser un montón de cadáveres, momificados por el clima del desierto o las radiaciones de las guerras… pero no lo eran. O casi: los cuerpos resecos se agitaron y, en cuestión de minutos, había diez o quince necrófagos avanzando sobre el convoy de mercaderes.

Recién allí entienden los habitantes del refugio el grado de bestialidad al que podían llegar esos seres, enloquecidos algunos por el cambio. Lejos del ejemplo de Harold, estos mutantes tenían bien ganado el apodo de "espectros". Unos pocos pueden todavía esgrimir un cuchillo o una lanza, pero en general se arrojan sobre los guardias con uñas y dientes. Albert y Natasha los ven caer sobre los mercaderes abatidos, y masticarles la piel antes incluso de que mueran. No eran rápidos ni fuertes, pero los disparos no los afectaban como a un humano normal: habían desarrollado cierta resistencia al dolor. Además, la sorpresa y el número les jugó a favor… murieron ambos mellizos en el enfrentamiento, horriblemente mutilados.

Ian disparó ráfagas sobre ellos hasta volver a varios una masa sin forma, pero resultó herido en ambas piernas con mordidas profundas, ya que algunos atacantes se escondían bajo los autos. Cae y rueda también debajo del auto más cercano, sin dejar de disparar. Las heridas ya se le empiezan a infectar por los dientes podridos de los mutantes.

Albóndiga, siempre listo a demostrar lo mucho que le importan a sus amos, se lanzó a proteger a Albert y Natasha, despedazando sin prudencia a todos los que se les acercaban. Los habitantes del refugio estuvieron a salvo al comienzo del ataque, ya que (por haber aportado el antídoto del veneno de los escorpiones) sus compañeros les habían cedido el privilegiado puesto junto a las brahmis y la mercadería.

En un principio disparan, como era la orden, "sin abandonar su puesto en la retaguardia", pero desde allí era tan posible acertarle a un enemigo como a un compañero (de hecho, y aunque más tarde no lo reconocería, Albert se quedó con la duda de haber rematado a uno de los mellizos, sin querer, mientras trataba de sacarle un necrófago de encima… a fin de cuentas, haciéndole un favor al desgraciado).

Cuando ya la masa de cuerpos verdes y grises se arrastra sobre la trinchera, una defensa que improvisaron apilando el cargamento alrededor de las vacas, los habitantes saltan sobre el montículo. Tienen la lanza, el martillo, el rifle y la pistola preparados. Albóndiga trepa hasta ponerse al frente. Ni las dentelladas del perro ni los disparos detienen a los mutantes, que ya casi alcanzan las piernas de los protagonistas. Vacían sus cargadores, y es hora de sacudir el martillo (que resulta muy efectivo para aplastar manos y cabezas) y clavar la lanza, que luego de ser usada por kilómetros como bastón, vuelve a cumplir su función original. Ninguno de los atacantes sobrevivirá.

Para cuando bajan de su puesto, hay un tendal de cuerpos fétidos repartidos por el pequeño campo de batalla. Algunos sobrevivientes son eliminados mientras mastican, enceguecidos, los cadáveres todavía tibios de humanos y brahmins.

Ian sale de su escondite bajo un auto, y como pueden le curan las heridas. Albert tarda bastante en dejar de lanzarle miradas sospechosas, convencido por un temor infantil de que su compañero mordido se convertiría en una de esas criaturas radioactivas.

Al retomar el último tramo del viaje, no queda en la caravana más guardia que ellos tres, el mercader desdentado y una brahmin masticada que, sobrecargada de equipaje, caminará renqueando hasta llegar a destino.


	31. La ciudad muerta

CAPÍTULO 31: "La ciudad muerta"

La llegada a Necrópolis fue tan lúgubre como podía esperarse. El panorama se resume en la frase que Ian murmura al poner un pie en ella: "Este lugar me da escalofríos". Albóndiga suelta un gruñido de aprobación.

A diferencia de El Eje, donde era poco frecuente encontrar construcciones de más de una planta, la ciudad de los mutantes aún conservaba en pie algunos edificios de gran altura (como podía verse desde lejos), por lo que las calles desiertas y agujereadas se oscurecían rápidamente con las sombras de las ruinas.

Además, la abundancia de ornamentos en las fachadas, ochavas, puertas, ventanas y columnas (adornos arquitectónicos del mismo estilo "nouveau art decó" de la ciudad mercante, sólo que mucho más elaborados), forman una población de esculturas mutiladas y descoloridas: cuerpos y caras de piedra que dan la impresión de vigilar a los recién llegados. Entre los restos de la antigua opulencia de esa ciudad agonizante, el cartel de "Motel" les da la bienvenida.

El mercader, único miembro que había quedado de la caravana, les advierte sobre el panorama general:

-Los "espectros" en principio sólo quieren que se los deje en paz. Uno o dos en el motel están abiertos al diálogo, yo voy a dedicar el resto del día a comerciar con ellos. Los demás, son mutantes pendencieros que recorren las calles en grupos muy fáciles de alterar. Si piensan dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ignórenlos. Según me dijeron, hay un edificio grande llamado "Salón de la Muerte"… pero más allá del nombre, sólo sería una especie de alcaldía. De todas formas, no es fácil recorrer las calles de Necrópolis; por lo general están cortadas por escombros y derrumbes… con un paso en falso podrían acabar en las cloacas de la ciudad.

Alguno de los viajeros responde que no deben ser peor que la superficie.

El mercader se dedica a acomodar su cargamento para la venta, y acuerdan en que los espere para el regreso. El comerciante les pide que se apuren: preferiría volver acompañado, pero si no supiera nada de ellos en un par de horas regresará solo. Que es lo que va a terminar haciendo.

Los alrededores del motel comienzan lentamente a mostrar sus habitantes. Los viajeros, arma en mano, esquivan desde varios metros los necrófagos que recorren las ruinas, a paso lento e irregular, solitaria y silenciosamente; otros se amontonan en grupo sin más objetivo que gruñirse y murmurar frases inentendibles. Natasha intenta no mirarlos, conteniendo apenas el asco que le producen sus cuerpos en descomposición, y el miedo a una reacción feroz.

Pero, aún sin la simpática conversación de Harold, los mutantes de la ciudad demuestran una innegable humanidad. Algunos se muestran esquivos, por vergüenza, desconfianza o timidez, ocultándose al paso de los viajeros. Otros los ignoran, ensimismados en acomodar sus arruinadas pertenencias, o simplemente canturreando mientras miran un punto fijo a la distancia. Uno de ellos (quizás el encargado del hotel, ya que está instalado en el mostrador de la recepción) los observa interesado. Tratando de mostrarse cordiales, se acercan a entablar un diálogo. Albert y Ian se adelantan, mientras que Natasha queda unos pasos más atrás, reteniendo a Albóndiga junto a ella.

El mutante retrocede instintivamente, interponiéndose entre ellos y los escasos objetos que guarda apilados en unos estantes descolados. Los viajeros lo saludan, y él afloja su actitud defensiva. Con mucha dificultad logra modular unas palabras, soltando las frases lentamente, como quien no ha hablado en mucho tiempo. La lengua verdosa, en su boca sin dientes ni labios, chasquea y se retuerce hasta conseguir preguntarles qué quieren. Albert responde que están buscando "huellas del pasado lejano". El necrófago, que no tiene párpados sobre sus ojos amarillentos, frunce la frente, sin cejas desde luego, en un gesto que bien podría ser de molestia o de intriga. Lo cierto es que la frase ha quedado lejos de su entendimiento. Natasha, adelantándose, intenta con una pregunta menos retórica.

-Estamos buscando tecnología vieja, un chip de agua. ¿Sabe algo de eso?

El necrófago reflexiona unos segundos, sosteniendo su mandíbula descarnada con una mano temblosa (que conserva la mayoría de los dedos, pero muy poca piel y ninguna uña) y finalmente se ilumina: les indica que el agua y las máquinas están lejos, al otro lado de la ciudad. Señala vagamente hacia el este, y de inmediato vuelve a la mirada desconfiada y a cubrir sus cosas con el cuerpo, aclarando entre toses y tartamudeos que en sus estantes no hay nada de eso. Los viajeros lo dejan en paz con su miseria, y salen del hotel por una puerta desvencijada.

Afuera, no menos de una docena de necrófagos voltea la cabeza al verlos salir. La puerta, que cedió con un simple empujón en un principio, no vuelve a abrirse cuando intentan meterse de nuevo en el hotel. Como si la hubieran cerrado desde adentro. No forcejean mucho, para no seguir llamando la atención. Pero la masa de mutantes, inmóviles, los sigue con la mirada mientras ellos se alejan disimuladamente, bordeando las paredes del motel.

Cuando todavía no han llegado a la esquina, uno de la manada, con tal de no perderlos de vista, gira su cráneo casi trescientos sesenta grados. El crujido de sus vértebras fue como una señal: los mutantes, que hasta entonces estaban plantados en la arena de la calle, chillan y se abalanzan al unísono sobre los viajeros.

Las ráfagas de la metralleta H & K de Ian desparraman pedazos de carne verdosa y huesos amarillentos, pero no pueden detener las muchas manos que lo agarran. Las patadas y trompadas logran romper algunas mandíbulas, pero no todas. Se defiende también con su mejor cuchillo. En algún momento lo hunde en una espalda y queda allí clavado, perdiéndose en la marea de cuerpos.

Albert dispara a los que se le acercan. Algunos ya lo toman de los tobillos. Aunque sus compañeros no llegan a escucharlo, se da el gusto:

-"Quítenme sus sucias garras de encima"- Grita. Las balas se le están acabando.

Natasha usa indistintamente el rifle para disparar o repartir culatazos. Aunque las manos de los "espectros" crujen, no la sueltan hasta que Albóndiga se las arranca, una a una, mordiendo ferozmente las extremidades esqueléticas. Pero otros mutantes siguen llegando, y de pronto son demasiados para contenerlos.

El perro en algún momento se encuentra separado de sus amos, y los pierde de vista. Los escucha alejarse, a la vez que su olor empieza a perderse detrás de la pestilencia de los enemigos que lo rodean. Metiéndose entre las patas de los mutantes, se larga a correr siguiendo el rastro del olor a humano. Afina el oído, y aunque ya casi no se oyen balazos, entre los gruñidos de los hombres podridos escucha la voz de su dueña que lo llama desde lejos, pero a la vez de cerca, como si ella estuviera debajo de la tierra. Atento al sonido de la voz, corre sin dejar de dar centelladas a izquierda y derecha, esquivando los brazos esqueléticos y arrancando los que se resisten a soltarlo. De pronto la voz de la humana se hace más clara, y su olor, aunque vuelve más nítido, le llega junto a una pestilencia más intensa que la de los necrófagos. Sin entender cómo, el piso desaparece bajo sus pies, y el perro cae en una total oscuridad.


	32. Los otros Espectros

CAPÍTULO 32: "Los otros espectros"

La tapa de la cloaca había cedido en el momento justo. Natasha, luego de correr hasta ella, casi se desgarra un músculo levantando el pesado disco de metal. Pero valió la pena, sin esa idea salvadora no hubieran escapado. Sus compañeros llegaron a tiempo para bajar por la resbalosa escalera de manos, luego de hacer retroceder a los necrófagos con sus últimas balas. Ella rugió la orden de que la esperen abajo, y desde los escalones más altos siguió disparando a la boca de la alcantarilla abierta, llamando a Albóndiga entre balazo y balazo. Cuando finalmente el perro cayó sobre ella, se hundieron los dos en la blanda inmundicia del fondo del desagüe.

Pero los cuatro estaban vivos. Ningún atacante bajó tras ellos, lo cual no los llega a tranquilizar: si algo mantenía a los necrófagos fuera de ese laberinto de cloacas, debía ser muy peligroso.

Caminaron en silencio, chapoteando sobre el agua estancada, pisando restos de ratas y montones de mierda acumulada. La oscuridad no era total, ya que otras bocas de alcantarilla iluminaban los túneles de tanto en tanto. Casi todas estaban vigiladas desde arriba por grupos de mutantes. En un giro súbito vieron, justo delante de sus ojos, la luz de una fogata.

Había unos bultos esparcidos alrededor del fuego… los viajeros intentaron retroceder sin hacerse notar, pero Albóndiga soltó un ladrido que resonó en todas las paredes de las cloacas: algunos de los bultos se movieron, y uno de ellos se incorporó, levantando dos manos esqueléticas:

-¡Por favor, no disparen!- Les ruega el espectro al ver sus armas desenfundadas (las cuales, por cierto, ya no tienen balas).

Los viajeros, aprovechando esa ventaja falsa, se acercaron midiendo la posible amenaza.

Era un campamento de cuatro o cinco mutantes, aún más miserables que los de arriba, pero claramente más civilizados: sin ánimo de iniciar una pelea, se muestran dispuestos a hablar. La necrófaga que se había adelantado a pedirles piedad, les explica sus intenciones pacíficas, las cuales les habían valido la expulsión de la superficie, por orden del cruel líder de los necrófagos de Necrópolis.

-¿Entonces hay alguien a cargo de esta ciudad?- preguntó Natasha, ya menos invadida por el asco hacia los humanos desfigurados- Pensé que vivían en la anarquía total… ¿Qué saben de él?

"Set es un necrófago que maneja la ciudad con mano de hierro", le dijeron. "Aunque mantiene cierto orden entre los habitantes, y ha organizado una constante defensa contra posibles amenazas externas, no duda en castigar a quienes se le opongan". Ellos, como seres todavía razonables y conciliadores, lo habían "hartado con sus quejas", decía, y resultaron exiliados donde se encontraban. Se habían opuesto a ciertas medidas tomadas por Set para defender la ciudad de "los invasores…"

Ian le pregunta sobre esos invasores.

"Desde hace un tiempo, una clase distinta de mutantes se instaló en el este de Necrópolis, y desde ahí le quitaron mucho poder a Set. Eso lo hace enfadar: no los hemos visto, pero parecen mejor armados que sus guardias. Set tiene a todos los ciudadanos en pie de guerra, y a veces pienso que nos mantiene vivos sólo en caso de que nos precise para la última defensa de su régimen".

-Al este…-recordó Albert- ¿Desde allí es de donde viene el agua?

\- Venía- dijo la vocera humildemente- no se sabe qué bando rompió la bomba de agua, pero desde que sus partes principales se perdieron en las cloacas, tenemos que negociar con ellos las raciones diarias.

-¿Y con esas partes perdidas, dónde sacan agua ahora…?

La necrófaga respondió con naturalidad:

-Del refugio subterráneo, claro.

Sus ojos, casi fosforescentes, se abrieron mucho al ver el efecto que produjeron sus palabras en los extranjeros.

Albert y Natasha no pudieron disimular su emoción. Por poco no abrazan el cuerpo consumido de la vocera de los espectros cuando la escucharon.

Albert se tomó un instante para sonreír a Ian, quien leyó en ese gento un clarísimo y soberbio "tedijequeeseputoholodiscoeraunabuenainversión". Luego se recompuso, y se volvió para retomar el interrogatorio.

Pero la actitud de los habitantes de las cloacas había cambiado. Ahora todos estaban incorporados, y algunos habían cerrado los puños.

-¿Qué vinieron a buscar a Necrópolis?- pregunta con aspereza uno de ellos- ¿por qué tanto interés en nuestra agua?


	33. El Salón de la Muerte

CAPÍTULO 33: "El salón de la muerte"

El silencio incómodo se transformó rápidamente en un silencio tenso, y en seguida en un silencio hostil.

Albert ya estaba cansado. Mental, física y emocionalmente cansado: tan cerca del objetivo, no quería demorarse en protocolos con esos desafortunados. Las palabras le salieron lentamente, sin mostrar emociones:

-Vinimos a llevarnos el chip purificador de agua de su bóveda.

Ian se adelantó, con el arma (inútil, sin balas) apuntando a los espectros. Los habitantes de las cloacas, patéticamente heroicos, dieron un paso hacia su vocera.

Antes que se abriera la puerta de un combate, Natasha intercede, ya más allá del asco e incluso de la lástima, pero consciente del pésimo karma que les traería atacar a esos pobres infelices.

-Calmémonos todos un momento. Nosotros tenemos un refugio que salvar, pero no vamos a arruinar otro para hacerlo. A lo mejor podemos ver cómo arreglar esa bomba de agua… estoy segura que hay una alternativa. ¿Podemos hablar con su líder?

-Dudo que Set tenga muchas ganas de recibir humanos normales. Está en el centro de la ciudad, en el edificio del ayuntamiento… o "Salón de la muerte", como él le dice, para darles una idea de lo mucho que le gustan las visitas. Lo más probable es que sus centinelas les disparen cuando se acerquen.

-Quizás podríamos llegar hasta esos invasores y ganar su confianza.

-¿Su confianza? Por lo que sabemos, todos los que se acercan a su territorio terminan encerrados, con suerte. Pero quizás… quizás haya una manera de llegar a Set y hacer un trato con él. Qué les parece esto:

Sin bajar del todo la guardia, los espectros exiliados comentan a los viajeros cómo atravesar el laberinto de alcantarillas, y con cuales palabras exactas dirigirse al líder de los necrófagos.

…

El "Salón de la Muerte", visto desde afuera, era imponente. No sólo por el tamaño y las esculturas que adornaban la fachada: los ruinosos edificios diseminados alrededor, por contraste, le daban una imagen de estructura firme y sólida, que ha sobrevivido a los bombardeos como símbolo de las instituciones inmortales de orden y justicia.

Dentro, no era eso en absoluto. Filas de bancos se amontonaban en pleno desorden a lo largo el salón, y a los costados de la nave central se habían instalados varias celdas, que ocupaban los pocos opositores al régimen de Set. Algunos de ellos brillaban en la penumbra con una rara fosforescencia de peces abisales: otra especie de espectros, menos afortunada.

Necrófagos armados recorrían los pasillos por mero capricho de su líder, ocupados en una guardia exagerada, mientras otros, al contrario, se agolpaban sobre los muebles arruinados de las oficinas, entregados a una inercia digna del reino vegetal. Algunos intentaban dar una apariencia de preocupados líderes de la comunidad, y se enfrascaban en discusiones políticas aún más improductivas. Y, en un extremo de la nave central, Set y sus mutantes de confianza confabulaban maldiciendo a todos.

Ese panorama de estancada decadencia se altera, de golpe, cuando detrás de una pared (la del rincón desde donde Set y su guardia personal controlan todo) se escucha un ladrido, que retumba en los ladrillos. Los guardias de Set se acercan a escuchar, pero entonces ven cómo la pared tiembla y se sacude: una entrada secreta (una puerta corrediza camuflada hasta entonces en el muro) se abre chirriando… y deja a la vista un pasadizo oculto del que salen los viajeros.

Pero para que pasara esto, antes tuvieron que pasar otras cosas.


	34. Túneles y laberintos

CAPÍTULO 34: "Túneles y laberintos"

Luego de recibir las indicaciones de los espectros exiliados en las cloacas, los viajeros recorren las alcantarillas de Necrópolis tropezando con todo tipo de desechos.

Cuentan los recodos, las bocacalles y las escaleras de mano que se adivinan en la penumbra, buscando la que les indicaron para salir a la superficie. "Cualquier boca de alcantarilla podría ser una salida a la nada misma, a la puerta del ayuntamiento, o a una banda de necrófagos de Set" les habían advertido. Prefieren no equivocarse al abrir la que les parece correcta.

Pero, por ahora, avanzan tratando de ser rápidos y silenciosos: también les han advertido sobre las ratas espantosas que abundan en todo el lugar. Ya han matado algunas en el trayecto, de tamaño corriente, pero saben que las hay mucho, mucho más grandes.

Las que finalmente encuentran son enormes, casi como un escorpión rad. Albóndiga, al cruzar un charco de agua inmunda, se detiene oliendo hacia adelante. Gruñe, y eriza el lomo: desde el fondo de un túnel cubierto de huesos, especialmente mugriento, salen varios roedores ya conocidos, y tres o cuatro de tamaño especial, cubiertos de un grueso pelo marrón. No tenían la asquerosa cola de rata, pero sí garras y dientes amarillos, tan gruesos como dedos de un hombre.

"Ratatopos" maldice Ian... enfundando el arma descargada y empuñando un no tan efectivo cuchillo. Natasha ataca con su lanza: con mucha destreza se la clava hasta el asta en el lomo de la ratatopo más cercana. Albert, blandiendo con las dos manos la maza, corre hacia adelante al grito de "¡Asgard!". A pesar de su entusiasmo, es derribado sin llegar a dar ningún martillazo a las bestias, cayendo entre unos cuantos cadáveres de espectros masticados.

Albóndiga, siempre efectivo, con la ausencia de balas se vuelve indispensable: no tarda en desgarrar la garganta de uno de los animales mutados, y se vuelve a proteger a sus amigos, menos capacitados para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras Ian responde con su puñal a los zarpazos de una de las ratas gigantes, Natasha trata de desclavar su lanza de otra que, ciega de dolor, se defiende a mordiscos. El perro ataca sin descanso, y logra poner a raya a ambas criaturas, hasta que una manada de ratas menores, atraídas por la sangre, se suman al combate y distraen a la enfurecida mascota, que se lanza entre ellas despedazándolas de a una.

Ian y Natasha logran dar muerte a una de las ratatopo restantes, pero la lanza se parte y el cuchillo se pierde en alguno de los charcos oscuros. Intentan un puñetazo y algunas patadas en la cabeza del enorme roedor que sigue vivo, pero la criatura, luego de una breve desorientación, se prepara para una embestida final.

Ian y Natasha se arrinconan contra uno de los húmedos muros de las cloacas.

La ratatopo chilla dando un salto hacia adelante… y, chillando más fuerte, comienza a derretirse a la mitad del salto. Primero la piel, que se desprende del cuerpo largando un fuerte olor a pelo quemado y grasa hervida; luego la carne se separa de los huesos que, sin cartílagos que los unan, se despegan entre sí y caen sobre la gelatina humeante y sanguinolenta en la que se ha convertido el roedor.

Detrás de esa masa, cuando el vapor se disipa un poco, aparece Albert: de pie, con un gesto de horror en la cara, y todavía apuntando al montículo carnoso con una extraña pistola. Deja el brazo extendido hasta que sus amigos lo hacen reaccionar, y le quitan el artefacto de la mano crispada. Albóndiga, masticando el cadáver de una rata pequeña, se acerca a olisquear los despojos de lo que fuera la rata mayor. Ya nada se mueve alrededor, y Albert se permite relajarse y explicar.


	35. Un tesoro entre lo podrido

CAPÍTULO 35: "Un tesoro entre lo podrido"

Cuando Albert fue arrojado hacia un costado, se desparramaron los cuerpos descompuestos que amortiguaron su caída. Luego explicó, mostrando el terreno a sus amigos, que tanteó el suelo buscando su maza… pero encontrando en su lugar algo más conveniente. Mientras relata, les deja examinar el arma con la que había derretido al "Sensei Splinter". El habitante del refugio la había sacado, literalmente, "from the cold, dead hands"(1) del cadáver de un necrófago, sin distinguirla bien en medio de la penumbra y la desesperación, pero entendiendo al tacto que era una pistola. Sólo que su disparo, una bola de combustible verde, fue "mucho más efectivo de lo que hubiera pensado jamás".

Era una aparatosa pieza metálica, muy liviana, con una sustancia verde que brillaba en su interior. Una pequeña célula de energía, algo así como una batería, servía para recargarla… y por suerte, se veía con la carga completa.

-Es una pistola de plasma- sentenció Ian, devolviéndole a Albert el arma luego de un análisis profundo. Sin demostrar su envidia por el hallazgo, se puso a revisar los montones de huesos con la esperanza de que hubiera otro tesoro oculto entre la podredumbre- Según escuché, fanáticos de la tecnología como esa "Hermandad del Acero" hacen armas así de raras: rayos que te electrocutan, lásers que si te cruzan te queman… o bolas que te derriten, como ésta. Pero nunca había visto ninguna, y menos lo que pueden hacer… Guardala bien, no quiero que se te escape un tiro de plasma caliente y me derritas un glúteo.

"Si, sería una lástima", se sorprendió pensando para sí misma Natasha, al mirar de reojo a Ian agachándose en su búsqueda. Se desentendió de ese pensamiento, y de inmediato se dedicó a orientarse para encontrar el camino perdido hacia la superficie.

-Creo que es por allá- dijo, señalando hacia un punto específico en la red de drenajes- ¿Podemos ir, o van a seguir revolviendo ese charco de mugre?

Ian se dio por aludido.

-No creo que tengamos suerte- Se lamentó, con una decepción casi infantil- Solamente queda un montón de basura inservible.

Y se descargó pateando unos cuantos metales retorcidos cubiertos de óxido. Justo antes de que se sumerjan en un pozo, Natasha los detuvo con el pie. Desde luego no eran un arma de tecnología avanzada… pero los guardó igual, siguiendo un pensamiento que no compartió con el resto. Los demás ya avanzaban hacia una escalera de mano, clavada en la pared en el lugar donde, más o menos, debería estar la salida indicada por los espectros de las cloacas.

Resultó ser, efectivamente, una salida. O una entrada, dependiendo del punto de vista.

(1) "de sus manos frías y muertas". Frase muy común en inglés (usada en muchas películas y literatura) por lo que se decidió mantener en el idioma original.


	36. The ugliest Ghoul in town

CAPÍTULO 36: "The ugliest Ghoul in town"

La escalera daba a una habitación cerrada, muy estrecha, completamente oscura y con el aire viciado por décadas de encierro.

Los aventureros tardaron bastante hasta entender que ninguna pared tenía o puertas ni ventanas. Pero, tropezando con montones de basura en lenta y silenciosa descomposición, al rato encontraron una grieta casi imperceptible: no pasaba por ella ni un mínimo de luz, pero al tantear la superficie notaron cierta brisa, que delataba una conexión con algún cuarto contiguo. Más por casualidad que por ingenio, en algún momento de la tanteada uno de los tres aprieta una palanca secreta (o uno de los cuatro: quizás el mecanismo oculto era un pedal, que pudo haber accionado Albóndiga) y la mole de la pared se empieza a mover, con el chirrido de engranajes oxidados.

Claro que ya sabemos qué los esperaba del otro lado (aunque quizás ya esté olvidado, el avance ocurrió hace varios capítulos). Retomando: vemos un fundido a blanco al correrse la puerta secreta, y a nuestros héroes cubriéndose los ojos (luego de haber estado algunas horas recorriendo la oscuridad de las cloacas, la luz debe haberlos cegado unos momentos). La imagen vuelve a la iluminación natural, y continuamos la escena donde quedó hace unas páginas: varios necrófagos, armados con lanzas, cuchillos y (pocas) escopetas, los reciben en pleno centro del "Salón de la Muerte". Uno de ellos, con el gesto más repulsivo que los demás, toma la palabra mientras los apunta con su rifle. Le habla al resto de los espectros, sin dejar de mirar con odio a los aventureros:

-Miren bien muchachos: a ver si entienden cuando les digo que me sobran razones para no bajar la guardia… ¿Por qué tengo tres normalitos parados en mi sombra? Respondan quién los manda, y les prometo que no les arranco la piel antes de matarlos…

Los aventureros comprenden enseguida que están frente a Set, el paranoico líder de los Necropolitanos, y al hablarle tratan de demostrar un excesivo respeto a su cuestionable autoridad. Pero recalcando su título de "indiscutido líder de Necrópolis", le responden que vienen a proponerles un plan contra los invasores.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Una propuesta? ¿Sobre los invasores?

-Eso dijimos.

-No me tomen por estúpido, normalitos, o se acaba la charla acá y ahora. ¿Qué saben ustedes de esos mutantes en el almacén de agua? Hasta donde yo sé, ustedes podrían ser espías suyos… los he visto tratar con algunos pieles-limpias antes…

Los viajeros, con las manos en alto (habían arrojado a sus pies las armas, aunque Albert había escondido lo mejor posible su nueva pistola) avanzan hasta el centro del hall. El círculo de necrófagos se cierra en torno suyo, y Set se les acerca tanto que pueden oler la podredumbre de su piel marrón verdosa. La pupila rojiza de su único ojo les recorre la cara. Un párpado prácticamente derretido cubre su otra órbita, y lleva algunas piezas de metal oxidado incrustadas en diversas partes de su cuerpo (una hombrera con remaches, una vincha atornillada al cráneo, un altoparlante que cuelga de ella remplazando una oreja...).

-Nosotros no venimos de parte de ningún mutante, aunque nos cruzamos con unos en las alcantarillas. Ellos nos dijeron que podríamos ayudarte a eliminar algunos enemigos que te están complicando las cosas…

Set se lamenta de no haberles sacado la lengua a "esas ratas cagonas". Sostiene que esa información es inexacta: "¡mi sombra sigue creciendo sobre la ciudad, esos invasores son apenas una molestia que podría eliminar sin ayuda de nadie!" pero admite que "esos patéticos rebeldes de las cloacas" pueden haberle hecho un favor al mandarlos: "Si lo que buscan es un poco de trabajo mercenario, mejor que sea de mi lado: créanme, no podrían contra mí y mis muchachos".

Albert ve, alrededor, los pocos mutantes armados que los amenazan. Quizás fueran difíciles de eliminar por un grupo reducido como ellos, pero tomándolos por sorpresa cualquier partida de piratas los destrozaría en poco tiempo. El concepto que Set tiene sobre sí mismo y sus hombres está sostenido sólo por sus delirios de grandeza.

Natasha ha notado lo mismo, pero responde humildemente. Por la recompensa suficiente, un poco de ayuda de sus espectros, algo de información y las municiones necesarias, podrían hacer un trato.

Set sonríe con la mitad de la boca, mostrando una horrible dentadura entre los labios marchitos: "La recompensa que les dé va a ser la que me parezca, una vez que hagan su tarea. Y toda la ayuda que van a tener de mis espectros es ésta: atacarlos si se cruzan con ustedes, de modo que los invasores no se den cuenta que están de mi lado." Por su propio bien, les aconseja evitar "a mis muchachos" aunque aclara que "si matan alguno de los míos… bueno, cualquier necrófago que no pueda vencer a un normalito, merece morir".

Luego los apura a irse por donde llegaron, avisándoles que en las alcantarillas encontrarían alguna escalera que los deje cerca del edificio de la bomba de agua, donde se juntan los invasores…

Lentamente, los viajeros giran y bajan por el agujero de la pieza secreta, de nuevo a los desagües. No tardaron en encontrar la boca de alcantarilla adecuada.


	37. Los Invasores

CAPÍTULO 37: "Los Invasores"

La zona del almacén de agua se parecía bastante a las demás ruinas de Necrópolis. Cuando salieron del subsuelo de la ciudad, recorrieron los callejones entre los edificios, evitando los necrófagos que merodeaban, solos o en grupo. En cada esquina, grandes rostros de piedra los observaban con los ojos y las bocas abiertas: las imponentes esculturas que todavía decoran las paredes.

Más tarde o más temprano, dan con una avenida que termina en una construcción de mayor tamaño que las otras. Luego de chequear que no haya ningún necrófago a la vista, se arriesgan a exponerse a la luz (ya declinante) que iluminaba esa calle desierta.

Avanzan pegados a las paredes adornadas de las casas cercanas.

Casi llegando al almacén ven, sobresaliendo de uno de los muros, una gárgola que se destaca entre las otras. Es una mole más alta que una persona, grotesca pero de alguna forma realista; a diferencia de las otras esculturas que custodian los edificios en ruinas (negras por el humo o descoloridas por la erosión) ésta tiene un parejo tono verdoso, quizás producto del moho o la humedad. Le pasan por al lado, a unos cuantos metros.

Ninguno, claro, se detiene a analizarla, más preocupados por los invasores que por la crítica de arte de preguerra… pero supongamos que Albóndiga se acerca para investigarlo, rezagándose del grupo. Olfatea a una distancia prudencial, e inclina la cabeza hacia un costado, con desconfianza. Entonces veamos a la mole según el punto de vista del perro: una toma subjetiva en blanco y negro, desde abajo y cada vez más cerca, hasta que la estatua ocupa de a poco toda la visión… Si bien la postura era la de un centinela (como suele ocurrir con muchas esculturas de los edificios) esta gárgola tenía la enorme cabeza inclinada, y los párpados cerrados. Se ve monstruosa pero no demoníaca: la boca torcida, las orejas pequeñas, la nariz muy ancha, la mandíbula cuadrada, los dientes salientes… todo se ve desproporcionado, inarmónico, muy impropio de la exaltación perfeccionista del estilo reinante.

En un examen más detenido, se puede apreciar que los músculos de los brazos y el torso (amplios como los de un ogro) si bien son toscos, tienen un gran nivel de detalle; y aunque éstos están desnudos, las gruesas piernas están cubiertas de pantalones y botas que parecen de verdadero cuero, o alguna tela áspera (no muy distinta de su piel rugosa, llena de bultos y cicatrices).

Entonces notamos, al mismo tiempo que el perro porque estamos viendo a través de sus ojos, una leve sacudida en la nariz grotesca… y enseguida, una violenta exhalación: la supuesta gárgola lanza un ronquido abriendo por completo la monstruosa boca.

Los tres viajeros se detienen, paralizados, a unos pasos de la entrada del edificio de la bomba de agua. Giran, en una media vuelta perfectamente sincronizada, y abren por completo los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo que el enorme centinela, que se rasca y se despereza despertando de su sueño. Cuando los ve, grita con una voz lenta y cavernosa que se identifiquen, pero ya Albóndiga ha huido hacia los edificios, y sus dueños no tardan en seguir su ejemplo. O casi.

Cuando Albert deja de correr, bajo la precaria protección de un callejón estrecho, inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos recuperando el aliento. Percibe cerca la respiración agitada de Ian, que llega puteando en voz no muy baja.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡La puta madre! –Lanza en exclamaciones entrecortadas, mientras espía asomándose apenas por una ventana- ¿¡Me están jodiendo!? ¿Así son los invasores? Esa cosa… esa cosa… ¡pensé que teníamos que bajar otro grupito de mutantes raquíticos! ¡Esa cosa... esa cosa… en un puto super-mutante super-tamaño familiar (1)!

Albert, incorporándose, lo calla.

-No te pongas histérico; ya lo vimos todos.

Entonces se da cuenta.

-¿Dónde está Natasha...?

(1) "That thing… That thing… is a fucking super-mutant super extra size", en el idioma original. La palabra "puto" (aquí utilizada en un sentido no homofóbico) es, lamentablemente, el vocablo más adecuado para una versión castellana rioplatense. En idioma neutro, podríamos haber traducido "fucking" como "jodido", que es semánticamente análoga (N. del T.)


	38. El Almacén de Agua

CAPÍTULO 38: "El Almacén de Agua"

Natasha, siguiendo a Albóndiga (que ha seguido su instinto) corrió hacia adelante, metiéndose de lleno en el enorme edificio del Almacén de Agua. Fue, desde luego, un error.

Más monstruosa que la anterior criatura, en el interior del almacén vemos de pie otra gigantesca gárgola viviente, bien despierta. Este ser desproporcionado no demora en reaccionar ni pierde tiempo en formalidades: ni bien los ve entrar, los apunta con una pesada estructura oxidada, llena de cables y botones luminosos. Un rifle descomunal, como Natasha no ha visto nunca antes. El mutante, (el súper-mutante) tiene porte militar, y cubre gran parte de su cuerpo verdoso con un traje de cuero negro, muy gastado, que pareciera ser algo así como un uniforme. El tono también parece una grotesca imitación castrense, de alguien acostumbrado a dar y recibir órdenes. Le grita la voz de ¡ALTO!, gruñendo y remarcando mucho las erres, y a veces poniendo zetas donde debería haber eses. Tampoco conjuga bien los verbos, pero no le hace falta hablar bonito para hacerse entender. Suena como algo así:

-¡Tu NO ezpectrro!- alcanza a modular mientras apunta firmemente con el arma, permitiéndose dudar sobre la identidad de Natasha.

-Sí, yo sí "ezpectro"- afirma ella, incrementándole la duda- ¿Estoy en problemas?- Su propia duda es si podrá correr antes de que el mutante dispare. Albóndiga ha retrocedido gruñendo hasta quedar detrás suyo, inmóvil también, obstaculizando la puerta. Natasha calcula su situación, y se convence de que no podrá escapar. El monstruo no baja su arma, pero algo en él se afloja:

"No, tú no ezpectro, Harry sabe... tú 'norrmal'… linda chika normal" se convence a su vez el supermutante ("Harry", según sabemos por su mal uso de los pronombres). Con su dicción gutural le aclara que sólo los espectros pueden entrar, a buscar su ración de agua. Señala hacia el interior del edificio, hacia otra habitación donde se ven los caños de la inoperante bomba de agua… y le indica que "a los norrmales Harry debe llevarlos con Mite… chika linda viniendo con Harry a ver a Mite…"

Natasha no tiene ninguna gana de conocer a ese "Mite". Decide cambiar de estrategia. Este soldado, aún monstruoso de cuerpo y limitado de mente, tiene la mirada lasciva de cualquier soldado lejos de su hogar. Jugando la carta de la seducción, empuja a Harry por su lado más humano, para ablandar su voluntad.

-Pero "chica linda" se pone triste si tiene que irse con Mite- Se lamenta con falsedad Natasha, entrando también en el juego de la tercera persona. Abre los ojos y aprieta los labios como en un berrinche, fingiendo una inocencia infantil -… "chica linda" quiere quedarse con… ¿Harry?

Harry duda. Aclara que se metería en problemas si "Mite" se enterara.

\- ¿Pero "Mite" no está muy cerca, no?- arriesga Natasha, haciendo círculos con el pie mientras se encoge de hombros y se aprieta el busto con los antebrazos.

El soldado saca pecho, orgulloso de estar a cargo. Ostentando la porción de poder que le ha dejado su superior ausente, permite que la "chica linda" pase a donde los espectros sacan agua… mientras lo haga callada, y al regresar lo acompañe a ver al famoso "Mite".

Difícil de matar el instinto humano de pensar con la entrepierna, murmura Natasha fastidiada: sobrevive a una guerra atómica, décadas de invierno nuclear y mutaciones radioactivas… la exploradora avanza por el pasillo que lleva al centro del almacén de agua, consciente de dónde ha puesto el otro el foco de atención mientras le da la espalda. Su ritmo cardíaco está acelerado y las manos le empiezan a temblar perceptiblemente, pero Harry no deja su puesto, y sin seguirla mira hasta donde puede la parte trasera de Natasha.

Albóndiga avanza pegado a los talones de su dueña, por primera vez intimidado por algún ser viviente.

El pasillo no es largo, pero ambos lo recorren en un lapso de tiempo que parece eterno. Detrás de una puerta entrecerrada, se oyen las voces toscas de otros supermutantes. Natasha no sabe cuántos son, pero prefiere no descubrirlo mientras pueda evitarlo. Tampoco sabe dónde estarán sus compañeros, pero eso no es una preocupación ahora.

Finalmente llega a la sala principal, donde la mole herrumbrosa de la bomba de agua domina la vista. Sus caños se extienden por las paredes como las patas de una gran araña de metal oxidado. Tal como dijeron los espectros de las alcantarillas, se ve por completo inactiva. Pero ella tantea en su bolso las piezas halladas en los drenajes, y en un rápido análisis nota que no serían difíciles de instalar. El lugar está atestado de cajas rotas y bidones vacíos; en otra fugaz reflexión se pregunta dónde está entonces el agua en ese almacén de agua... Pero ahora cualquier pensamiento al respecto es irrelevante: la prioridad es encontrar una salida y escapar. Desde un rincón, alguien chista con fuerza a Natasha, que gira sobre sus talones.


	39. Beyond the Watershed

CAPÍTULO 39: "Beyond the Watershed"

Más allá del Almacén de agua, Ian y Albert planean su siguiente movida. No descartan la posibilidad de que Natasha esté, como ellos, escondida en alguno de los callejones de los alrededores, pero luego de recorrerlos evitando el peligro (aparte de los supermutantes, algunos espectros deambulan por la zona) se convencen de que su compañera está dentro del edificio que sirve de base a los invasores. En un reconocimiento más profundo del área, cuentan más de cuatro "supermutantes" en una construcción aledaña, y desconocen cuántos habrá dentro de la principal. Las perspectivas de un rescate exitoso son casi nulas, pero así y todo…

Dentro del Almacén de agua, Albóndiga olfatea nervioso en torno suyo, el aire está lleno del olor penetrante de los supermutantes. Él tampoco sabe cuántos de esos hombres descomunales hay en las piezas contiguas, pero todo el lugar huele a peligro. Ha perdido de vista a Natasha, que esquivando cajas y pilas de chatarra fue hacia el fondo del edificio. Alguien había chistado hace un momento, desde la oscuridad de ese rincón, pero no era uno de los gigantes verdes. El perro escucha una voz distinta a la de su dueña.

Fuera del Almacén de agua, Ian y Albert están en una encrucijada. El enfrentamiento con esos supermutantes es inevitable. Lo saben, aunque no hay muchas esperanzas de ganar. Han podido espiar dentro de la construcción y, ya en la primera sala, un centinela a pocos pasos de la puerta ostenta un rifle que ni siquiera Ian puede identificar: "Sin dudas un arma laser", deduce. A él ya no le queda sino el mísero cuchillo. La pistola de plasma de Albert, aunque bien cargada, parece insuficiente contra tantos enemigos bien provistos. Continúan rodeando el edificio… en un momento creen escuchar un ladrido de Albóndiga, pero en la oscuridad del interior no distinguen nada, y enseguida el silencio vuelve a reinar en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad muerta.

En un extremo del almacén de agua, Natasha escuchó alguien chistando con fuerza, pero en un volumen contenido. Corriendo las pilas de basura amontonada, descubre unos pequeños cuartos en el fondo, no más grandes que un armario. Están clausurados con puertas de rejas. Dentro de uno de ellos, una figura olvidada se pudre aferrada a los barrotes.

Alrededor del almacén de agua, Ian y Albert desesperan de incertidumbre. Aún quedan casas por revisar, pero la dirección del ladrido fue clara: prisioneros o no, los otros miembros del grupo están en las instalaciones de los invasores. Y, rescate o no, eliminar los invasores era el motivo que los llevó hasta allá. El abanico de opciones se acota. Anochece, pero el centinela en la calle no se mueve de su puesto. Albert revisa la carga de su nueva arma.

Contra el fondo del Almacén de Agua hay varias celdas, y Natasha descubre que una está habitada. La delgada necrófaga que la ocupa se sorprende de ver un humano normal, y con timidez le pide ayuda para salir. Natasha cree poder aprovechar la situación. "¿Y cómo es que fue usted a parar ahí", pregunta. "Prisionera por entrar a robar algo de agua", le responde. "¿Y por qué tenía que buscar más de la ración que le toca?" La mutante se encoge de hombros, algo ofendida. "¿Y además, para qué, no sabe que la bomba no funciona?" dice Natasha. "¡Mas bien que no funciona!" "¿Y entonces?" "Pues que me descubrieron intentando meterme en el pozo de aquí junto" aclara la prisionera, señalando la celda contigua. "¿Y a dónde se pensaba que iba a ir usted ahí?" La necrófaga ya se siente tomado por idiota "¡Pues a la Bóveda!" le contesta, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Natasha hace oídos sordos a los nuevos pedidos de la condenada para que la libere de su celda, y se adentra sin dudar en la de al lado. Ésa no está con llave, y en el medio puede verse la boca profunda de una alcantarilla abierta, un pozo negro del que asoma una gastada escalera de mano.

Albóndiga ladra cuando Natasha lo arrastra hacia la oscuridad del túnel subterráneo.

Frente al Almacén de Agua, el centinela observa las calles desiertas. Ya ha caído la noche, y la oscuridad dificultaría su tarea sino fuera porque la cumple con desgano. Su corta inteligencia le alcanza para entender que los espectros no son una amenaza. De repente, algo cruza entre los edificios cercanos, un objeto pequeño y colorido. Cae en medio de la calle, y rebota chillando. Cuando lo toma entre sus enormes dedos, nota que es un juguete con forma de hombrecito vestido de azul. Le recuerda algo que viera esa misma tarde: los otros hombrecitos, los que salieron corriendo antes de identificarse. Lo aprieta suavemente (para ser un supermutante) y el juguete chilla. Sonreir es lo último que hace el guardia, antes que dos disparos de plasma, salidos desde el extremo opuesto de la calle, le derritan la espalda hasta dejar su columna vertebral a la intemperie. Un tercer disparo le derrite el corazón y varios órganos vitales. El gigante cae como un árbol derribado, pero sus gritos atraen a la calle al resto de los suyos.

Debajo del Almacén de Agua, la escalera llevaba a un nivel subterráneo, más bajo incluso que las alcantarillas. El primer tramo de la escalera de mano atraviesa una cloaca aislada del resto del drenaje; los peldaños seguían bajando por otro agujero hasta terminar en un túnel excavado con mucho cuidado.

Adelante, al final de ese túnel, Natasha contempla la puerta abierta de un refugio antiatómico.


	40. Luces

CAPÍTULO 40: "Luces"

La compuerta metálica estaba abierta, seguramente desde hace mucho tiempo y para siempre. Natasha no lo sabía, pero en realidad nunca se había llegado a cerrar: esa falla había dejado entrar la radiación, y convertido a sus habitantes en los lastimeros necrófagos que ya conocemos. Tampoco las paredes, ni los pisos ni los muebles del interior habían resistido bien el avance del aire corrosivo, y cada superficie metálica mostraba un parejo tono ocre.

Ya desde la entrada del túnel, aún a varios metros de la Bóveda, Natasha se siente en terreno familiar. Todos los refugios de Vault-Tek tenían una construcción estándar, así que ella, con sólo cerrar los ojos, se pudo imaginar más allá de la puerta el pasillo que seguía hasta el ascensor; éste, si funcionaba aún, la podría dejar en el último piso. Allí, después de atravesar algunas puertas automáticas, encontraría las consolas del Centro de Mandos.

Pensemos que, mentalmente, focaliza la mirada en una de las consolas que llevan la placa metálica con el inconfundible logo de Vault-Teck, sobre el que titilan unos cuantos botones azules y rojos, y unos monitores verdes que brillan a través del polvo… con su imaginación, atraviesa el exterior de la consola y, detrás de las pantallas, adivina los tubos de vacío que filtran haces anaranjados entre las rejillas oxidadas que los protegen. Pasando esas rejillas, más adentro de la carcasa, hay transistores y cables enredados que lanzan chispazos amarillos; en el núcleo de la máquina, todos esos destellos se reflejan en la superficie de la pieza fundamental: una simple planchuela de cobre no más larga que un brazo, con unas pocas válvulas de vidrio… apenas un puñado de circuitos y un manojo de cables: el invaluable chip purificador de agua.

Si este refugio fuera como el 13, entonces podría llegar hasta allí sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y tomar ese objeto brillante que vino a buscar. Pero en la realidad, levanta los párpados y otro resplandor, no colorido sino pálido, comienza a moverse hacia ella a desde los rincones del túnel.


	41. Luz de láser, plasma y lanzallamas

CAPÍTULO 41: "Luz de láser, plasma y lanzallamas"

Y arriba era todo un verdadero desastre. La puntería del mutante con el rifle láser era mala, pero la de Albert no era mucho mejor. Bolas de plasma verde brotaban desde la esquina donde el habitante del refugio se había atrincherado, y líneas de láser rojo salían despedidas desde la entrada del Almacén de Agua. Así y todo, el plan estaba funcionando: la distracción había servido para eliminar al vigía de la calle, y ahora los demás supermutantes, dando la alarma, estaban dejando su puesto dentro de la base. Escaparse entre los edificios no sería difícil para los humanos, pero el objetivo no era ni huir ni ganar ese conflicto: el tiroteo era una mera distracción; mientras Albert sostuviera el fuego cruzado Ian tendría tiempo de registrar el almacén buscando a Natasha.

Albert retrocede más entre los callejones del área (que luego de sus anteriores recorridas ya le son familiares) y obliga a los invasores a alejarse de su puesto. Es el momento que aprovecha Ian para entrar al Almacén. No encuentra a Natasha, pero algo llama su atención en una de las habitaciones.

Sobre el pavimento destrozado de las calles de Necrópolis yacen un par de supermutantes muertos (en realidad, malheridos): se han acercado demasiado a Albert, quien desde su escondite pudo descargar varias bolas de plasma sobre ellos. Pero todavía son varios los supermutantes que lo buscan. Harry, el supermutante a cargo, dispara sus lásers en cada callejón, mientras da órdenes a sus subordinados (con nombres hasta el ridículo parecidos al suyo: Barry, Larry, Sally… y otros de ese tipo que Harry va gritando. Mutantes femeninos y masculinos no se distinguen bien). Ninguno de ellos está tan bien armado como él. Excepto por el que tiene el lanzallamas.

El fuego y los lásers se pierden en la nada o aciertan sólo a algún desafortunado espectro que deambula por la zona, ahora convertida en un campo de batalla. Pero el círculo de invasores, que conocen mejor el terreno, se cierra sobre el aventurero. Él ha visto a Ian internarse en la construcción principal, pero no sabe si ha salido, y mucho menos si ha encontrado a su compañera. No tiene manera de corroborar una u otra cosa, y sabe que éste es el punto más flojo en su débil estrategia.

Cercado por los invasores, inicia el último paso del plan, rezando que funcione el reencuentro en el punto convenido.

No hay rastros de Natasha, pero la búsqueda de Ian no ha sido del todo inútil: el arsenal de los supermutantes es más que interesante, aunque la mayoría de las municiones no sirve para el poder de fuego de los aventureros. No obstante, entre muchas que Ian no llega a comprender para qué arma podrían funcionar, se asoman unas humildes balas de 10 mm, como una plateada bendición. También encuentra algunas sorpresas más en los estantes… y sonríe mientras toma todo lo que puede.

Con un pedazo de lona, envuelve su botín en un atado que se cuelga al hombro. A lo lejos, escucha los gritos de los invasores y el extraño tiroteo de las armas de energía. Eso le indica que al menos hasta ahora su amigo resiste.

El antiguo guardián de caravanas termina de cargar su H & K, dejándola lista para largar una buena ráfaga a lo primero que se acerque. Se dispone a salir para hacer su aporte al fuego cruzado... y es entonces cuando escucha, lejano, un grito de mujer.

En la superficie, los supermutantes patrullan el área. Bajo la superficie, Albert logró esconderse y espera a su amigo; el punto de encuentro convenido es la alcantarilla más cercana a la entrada del Almacén de Agua.

No fue difícil definir esa como una posible vía de escape subterránea: era razonable que los supermutantes, dado su tamaño, no haya transitado el laberinto de cloacas, de entradas angostas. En realidad los gigantes no sólo ignoran los caminos bajo tierra, ni siquiera los tienen en cuenta.

Albert reflexiona en su escondite, para que no lo consuma la desesperación: "desde su punto de vista, las bocas de alcantarilla son apenas unos agujeros para ratas, y ellos son unos mastodontes que no conciben esconderse". Recuerda las palabras de un nazi de película, que razonaba parecido: "los alemanes comparten el instinto depredador del halcón, y los judíos comparten atributos con las ratas". Ese villano, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, cazaba judíos en los sótanos que sus soldados pasaban por alto.

Albert sigue pensando. La segunda guerra mundial… la tercera… todo parte de un pasado remoto. ¿Qué raza de monstruos verdes era ésta? ¿Qué accidente o qué guerra los pudo mutar de esa manera…? ¿De dónde salieron… y de qué lado estaban? Ahora, escucha a lo lejos alguna descarga de láser y varios insultos. Sube por la escalera de metal y acerca la cara a la tapa… le parece un buen momento para echar una mirada al exterior, y tal vez notar algún indicio del regreso de Ian.

A punto de levantar el disco de metal, un pie descomunal cubre los agujeros por donde se filtra la luz, casi aplastando los dedos que Albert había insertado en algunos de ellos. Desde abajo, puede ver perfectamente cómo pasa sobre él el supermutante del lanzallamas, que se acerca nuevamente a la base… cuando la mole deja atrás la boca de alcantarilla, el viajero levanta la tapa y confirma sus temores: el supermutante se dirige directamente al interior del Almacén de Agua… si Ian todavía tiene chances de salir, está a punto de perderlas.


	42. Luces frías

CAPÍTULO 42: "Luces frías"

El resplandor pálido se acerca por el túnel de la bóveda hasta tomar la forma de dos espectros, diferentes de los anteriores: lucen igual de consumidos y despellejados, pero éstos brillan en la oscuridad con cierta fosforescencia radioactiva. Natasha asume que son los que nunca dejaron el refugio para salir a la superficie… ignora si son hostiles, amigables o al menos indiferentes a los humanos no mutados. No tardan en demostrar sus intenciones: al ver que ninguno de los visitantes son de los de su clase, se arrojan sobre ellos balbuceando amenazas.

Albóndiga los mantiene a raya a dentelladas, mientras su dueña, completamente desarmada, vuelve sobre sus pasos y dobla por el túnel hasta la escalera de manos por la que descendió hasta allí. Un momento después, Albóndiga llega a su lado, con restos de sangre fluorescente en su mandíbula. Pero no ha abatido a sus enemigos: los espectros pálidos avanzan lentamente, resistiendo las heridas recibidas y el peso de sus años. No van a abandonar fácilmente la defensa de su fuente de agua. Mientras los necrófagos avanzan hacia ellos, Natasha comprende que, sin armas y sin saber cuántos mutantes más hay adentro de la Bóveda, no es nada seguro avanzar. Adivina allá adelante el chip debajo de la botonera luminosa, atrás de la placa metálica del logo de Vault-teck… y detrás también de los amenazantes necrófagos. No va a morir así, estúpida e inútilmente. Natasha se reprime un grito, pero no de miedo, ya a esta altura de su viaje no la horrorizan unos espectros por mucho que brillen.

Se traga un grito de ira, de rabia, de impotencia por no poder alcanzar lo que vino a buscar, teniéndolo casi al alcance de la mano… tan rápido como puede, sube a su perro escaleras arriba. Cuando por fin lo logra y empieza a subir ella, unas manos flacas pero firmes la toman por los pies… y entonces sí, grita llena de espanto.


	43. Luz caliente

CAPÍTULO 43: "Luz caliente"

Ian: oye el grito de mujer, apagado, y enseguida el ladrido del perro. Se adentra en los cuartos del almacén de agua, apuntando hacia todos lados con su arma recargada… detrás de las varias cajas y pilas de basura, ve algo que se mueve dentro de una especie de celda.

-Hey, amigo, sáqueme de aquí- ruega la mutante encerrada cuando ve acercarse a Ian.

-¡De dónde vienen los gritos!-le grita a su vez Ian, mientras le apunta con la metralleta. La necrófaga señala hacia la celda conjunta, y Ian se zambulle adentro, metiéndose por el agujero que hay en el centro de la pequeña habitación. Los gritos y los ladridos se vuelven más fuertes a medida que baja la escalera.

Distingue que está casi llegando a un primer nivel debajo del suelo, y se suelta. Cae casi encima de Albóndiga, que gruñe metiendo la cabeza dentro del agujero que conduce al segundo tramo de la escalera subterránea, el que lleva al túnel del refugio. De allí salen los gritos femeninos, y una extraña luz espectral. El perro reconoce enseguida a su amigo, y le ladra en señal de advertencia.

Albert: finalmente, corre la tapa de la alcantarilla y sale a la superficie. El soldado mutante del lanzallamas ha vuelto a entrar al almacén de agua, y hasta ahora no se ha visto ni escuchado ningún fogonazo allí. Revisa la carga de su pistola, y se lanza hacia el interior con la determinación de disparar al supermutante una buena descarga de plasma antes de que éste pueda darle una de su lanzallamas.

Ian: Se asoma a la boca del pozo. La propia luminosidad de los espectros es su perdición. Desde arriba y sin mucho esfuerzo, logra tomar a Natasha con una mano, y disparar hacia los espectros con la otra. No sabe si los mata, pero al menos consigue que la suelten. Tira hacia arriba con otro esfuerzo más.

Natasha: Libre de los espectros que la sujetaban y ayudada por Ian, logra ascender al primer subsuelo del Almacen de Agua. En el impulso, caen ambos al piso, uno sobre otro. Se quedan callados un momento, sintiendo ambos el pecho agitado del otro. Sus brazos se envuelven más alrededor de cuellos y cintura. Ian sube una mano hacia su espalda, para apretarla aún más contra sí mismo. Natasha siente cómo su compañero afloja los músculos, y levanta los ojos para ver los suyos. Del pozo sube todavía la luz radioactiva de los mutantes, la justa como para que crucen una mirada cómplice y vean la sonrisa en sus caras. Sostienen un momento esa tención agradable. Los dos acercan sus caras, muy lentamente, inseguros… hasta que los ladridos de Albóndiga junto a ellos los devuelve a la realidad.

-Tenemos que seguir bajando, hay un refugio al final de ese túnel. Quizás haya más espectros, pero con un arma podemos enfrentarlos.

-Primero, no es un arma sino dos- aclara Ian, sacando algo del atado de lona que lleva colgando- sé que te gustan más los rifles…

Lo mejor del arsenal de los supermutantes era un rifle de asalto. Un arma muy elaborada, de la época de la Guerra, capaz de disparar con largo alcance, ya sean tiros simples o una ráfaga de balas.

-Y segundo -concluye Ian tomando la escalera de mano para volver hacia arriba- lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos rápido al punto de encuentro a reunirnos con Albert.

-¿Al punto de qué?- Pregunta Natasha, dudando si subir o no junto a su compañero. Tiene el rifle en la mano y la mirada perdida hacia el final de la escalera, donde sabe que hay un refugio con la puerta abierta.

-Vos seguime: Albert está en peligro, pero tenemos un plan- le responde Ian, ya subiendo a Albóndiga a la celda por la que entraron. Natasha duda un momento y luego salta hacia la escalera siguiendo a su compañero, que ya va por los últimos peldaños.

Albóndiga: subido por sus dueños llega primero al nivel del almacén de agua, y se adelanta a ellos contento de pisar de nuevo la superficie y respirar aire no tan contaminado.

Natasha: antes de cruzar la habitación de la bomba de agua, se detiene ante los pedidos ya muy lastimeros de la mutante prisionera. Les pide un momento a sus compañeros, y de un disparo hace volar el candado de la reja. Ian y Albóndiga ya están perdiéndose de vista en el interior del edificio, y Natasha los sigue hacia la puerta de salida.

La prisionera: al fin fuera de la celda, estira los brazos, se sacude las piernas, y avanza rengueando mientras disfruta de la libertad. Ve cómo sus salvadores se pierden al doblar por el pasillo que lleva a la salida, y también toma ese camino, sólo que mucho más lento. Pero cuando llega al pasillo, se arrepiente de haber dejado la seguridad de su prisión: un brutal supermutante los está apuntando a todos con un inmenso lanzallamas. La necrófaga intenta retroceder sin ser notada, justo en el momento empiezan los disparos.

Albert: apostado en el umbral del Almacén de Agua, mira hacia atrás, hacia los callejones. No ve que regrese aún el resto de los mutantes armados, que lo deben estar buscando. Con el arma lista, irrumpe en la sala. Ve las espaldas del soldado del lanzallamas, tapando la entrada de un pasillo. La mole le está apuntando a alguien. Albert, a su vez, apunta y dispara. El supermutante, herido en un homóplato (que ya empieza a derretirse) voltea y suelta una llamarada que obliga a Albert a buscar refugio detrás de unos estantes. Cuando el gigante está por ir a buscarlo, desde el otro lado del pasillo una ráfaga de balas lo hace tambalear. ("Ian", piensa Albert). Atrapado entre dos fuegos, gira de nuevo el cañón de su arma hacia los cuartos interiores. Un nuevo fogonazo del lanzallamas atraviesa el pasillo.

"Ian" grita Albert. Deja su escondite a la vez que apunta… y no llega a disparar: el supermutante y luego él se apartan para dejar pasar a un cuerpo envuelto en llamas, que corre por el pasillo hacia la calle.

…

Modifiquemos un poco nuestra perspectiva. Breve flashback y cambio de enfoque:

Natasha, luego de liberar al espectro, sigue a sus amigos hacia la salida… al entrar al pasillo se detiene de golpe: Ian está en medio del corredor, y adelante, esperándolos al comienzo, un supermutante armado con alguna clase de artefacto muy imponente los apunta. El gigante con aspecto de soldado los intima a dejar las armas y seguirlo. Igual que Harry, insiste con que los normales deben ser llevados con "Mite".

"¿Con quién?" pregunta Ian, para ganar tiempo. "Mite Niente"(1) responde a secas el ser grotesco. "No vamos a ir a ningún lado con vos, super-mutante" responde el humano. El gigante se ríe del nombre que le da (ellos, claro, no se llaman a sí mismos así) y les ordena, una vez más, que se acerquen desarmados. Se ve que está conteniendo, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, las ganas de usar su aparato: las órdenes de su superior deben ser incuestionables; no estarían con vida si dependiera de él apretar el gatillo. Antes de que el supermutante pierda la paciencia, oyen un leve pitido, y un resplandor verde estalla detrás del ogro. Su gesto de enojo se mezcla con una mueca de dolor: el monstruo gira y descarga una larga llamarada en la sala, de donde vino el disparo de plasma.

"Albert", piensan los aventureros, que ven en el enorme hombro verdoso cómo la carne se derrite alrededor del impacto. Pero el mutante no es una ratatopo, y el disparo no alcanza a destruirlo. Ian no pierde un momento, y descarga una buena ráfaga sobre el enemigo, que vuelve a girar sobre ellos tambaleándose. Aún está lejos de morir, pero ya no tiene ninguna contemplación por las órdenes de su jefe: apunta el lanzallamas hacia los dos humanos y su perro, e incendia el pasillo de un solo disparo… la serpiente de fuego avanza hacia ellos, pero Ian alcanza a proteger a Natasha, empujándola hacia un cuarto lateral. Ella, mientras cae, alcanza a ver las llamas ganando la espalda de su compañero…

Desde la puerta, Albert ve cómo el resto de las tropas mutantes vuelve finalmente a su base, alertados por las llamaradas y los balazos.

(1) En el diálogo original, el mutante llama "Liu Tenant" a su superior, seguramente confundiendo su rango ("Lieutenant": Teniente) con un nombre de pila. Aunque en los subtítulos españoles de España se ha optado por "Te miente", a los latinos les pareció la opción menos mala una deformación de "Mi Teniente".


	44. El amanecer de los vivos

CAPÍTULO 44: "El amanecer de los vivos"

Mientras Albert veía arder a su amigo, sin tiempo de lamentarlo o de vengar su muerte, ya escuchaba los gritos de los soldados regresando hacia ellos. Mucho antes de que el cuerpo en llamas se termine de consumir, Albert ya estaba de nuevo esquivando los disparos láser de Harry, el supermutante a cargo de los invasores de Necrópolis. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, regresó a las calles, y ahora corre hacia las ruinas de los suburbios últimos, ya que ni a la seguridad de las alcantarillas podría acercarse. Sin mirar hacia atrás, sale de la ciudad y no para de correr hasta que deja de escuchar los gritos y los disparos.

Entonces, cuando cree que ya ningún enemigo lo sigue, siente un chillido a sus espaldas. Apunta su arma, ya casi sin carga, hacia un bulto que se acerca, apenas definido por las primeras luces del nuevo día. Era Albóndiga. En su boca apretaba con firmeza el amuleto de Albert.

Abrazando a su perro, quizás el único sobreviviente de la compañía que salió de El Eje, el viajero se descarga y llora. Una vez que le saca el juguete de la boca, la mascota le lame la cara (en un gesto emotivo pero poco higiénico, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de mutantes que ha estado mordiendo).

Desde una autopista derrumbada, con la ruta de acceso a la ciudad vacía pero la de salida atestada de vehículos casi centenarios, el habitante del refugio 13 y su perro ven salir el sol entre los edificios esqueléticos de la ciudad muerta.

Albert limpia y atiende como puede las heridas de su compañero. Entre las ruinas de la ciudad, se ven luces que van y vienen: los supermutantes están expandiendo su territorio. Quizás tratan de encontrar a Albert; quizás también Natasha está escapando… si la mascota del grupo ha logrado escapar, tal vez… tal vez, su compañera esté todavía viva, ya sea libre o en poder de los supermutantes.

Le debe esa duda a Natasha. Volviendo podría al menos distraer las tropas mutantes, y regalarle una posibilidad de escape. A esta altura, morir no le preocupa. La búsqueda del chip es una tarea ya impensable, con esos enemigos en el medio. Hasta ahora había tenido mucha suerte, pero si como explorador dejaba bastante que desear, como guerrero estaba sobrepasado. Y si esto era una guerra, lo que se precisaba era soldados.

Aunque… aún podría tener una pieza que mover. Con algo de habilidad, podía llevar la situación a su propio terreno. Con suma determinación emprende, con Albóndiga a su lado, el regreso hacia Necrópolis.

Los vemos a ambos, de espaldas, meterse entre los pocos autos que obstruyen la entrada a la ciudad, entre una bruma gris que se levanta en el amanecer.


	45. Defensas

CAPÍTULO 45: "Defensas"

Albert y Albóndiga entraron decididos por la zona del hotel. Desde luego, ya no había rastros de la caravana con la que llegaron. Los espectros rondantes eran poquísimos y no los molestaron en ningún momento, pero se los veía más inquietos.

Sin detenerse, los viajeros se metieron en la ya conocida red de desagües, buscando la entrada (ya no secreta) del "Salón de la muerte" de Set. No encontraron esa, sino otra que daba a la puerta principal del ruinoso ayuntamiento. Pero no se preocuparon, después del enfrentamiento con los supermutantes, ver a Set y sus hombres como una verdadera amenaza sonaba absurdo.

Esta vez, Set los esperaba con ansiedad mal disimulada. Tampoco disimula su placer al ver al grupo reducido, pero no quiere perderse las novedades. Le exige al viajero saber sobre los invasores.

-Herimos a varios y matamos unos cuantos-exagera Albert- pero también cayeron algunos de los nuestros- Albert hace una pausa dramática que los espectros respetan- La fuerza de los invasores es peor de lo que piensan, Set.

-Para ustedes, quizás, normalitos, pero Set y sus necrófagos…

-A vos y a tus mutantes los van a pasar por arriba ni bien se les ocurra, Set- lo interrumpe abruptamente el humano. Entonces, comienza a hablar para todos los presentes- ¡Les aconsejo que enfrenten la realidad y se preparen para un ataque serio! Estos super-mutantes, o como les digan ustedes, tienen un poder de fuego impresionante, están organizados militarmente y su preparación física es superior a cualquier otra criatura conocida. No sé exactamente cuántos son, pero también podrían venir más de donde sea que salieron…

Desde luego, el jefe de los necrófagos nunca fue bueno aceptando sugerencias, pero las críticas directas las recibía todavía peor. Le apunta a Albert con su rifle, y sus hombres, siguiendo un gesto de su líder, toman a Albert por los brazos. El líder de los espectros habla:

\- Yo digo que si los invasores se alteraron, es por culpa de ustedes. Yo no sé de dónde vienen esos imbéciles, o quien los manda, pero una cosa me dijeron bien claro, normalito: están muy interesados en conseguir humanos… "humanos puros", fueron sus palabras. Quizás todavía podamos entregarte a ellos, y calmarlos. A lo mejor les gusta comerse la jugosa piel de un humano normal… no los culpo - dice relamiéndose-… quizás en este momento están haciéndose un guiso con lo que quede de tus amigos...

Pero Albert nota que sus palabras anteriores hicieron mella en el ánimo de todos los demás. Se sacude e insiste en que no subestime el poder de sus enemigos. Set se ríe entre dientes, entre sus pocos y amarillentos dientes, pero no deja de estar nervioso.

-Si esos invasores se deciden a atacarnos, normalito, estaremos preparados. Y les mostraremos quienes mandan en esta ciudad. Y vos vas a estar vivo para verlo. ¡Que convoquen a todos! Vamos a poner al día el "Salón de la Muerte"… redoblen las guardias, y denle y un arma a todo el que pueda manejar por lo menos un palo - Revisa, extrañado, la pistola de plasma que le han sacado al humano- llévense al normalito a una jaula… déjenlo a la vista, así lo encuentran fácil cuando lo vengan a buscar.

Durante el resto de la jornada, los necrófagos de Set estuvieron muy ocupados organizando las defensas. Ninguna se veía muy resistente. Las tablas podridas cubriendo las ventanas del Hall, los espectros armados (en su mayoría) de lanzas endebles, las pocas municiones racionadas al máximo… pero al menos era bueno verlos activos, sacudidos de su apatía vegetal, conscientes de alguna manera de que el futuro de su ciudad dependía de ellos mismos. Set no accedió a convocar a los espectros "rebeldes" de las cloacas, pero les envió mensajes para que estén alertas en caso de una posible invasión subterránea (lo cual era ridículo para cualquiera, pero desde luego no en la mente del líder de Necrópolis).

Cuando la tarde estaba ya muy avanzada, sintieron los primeros ecos de las botas avanzando por el asfalto.

Lo vigías, apostados en el techo y los alrededores del ayuntamiento, volvieron adentro gritando que los invasores se acercaban. Los que volvieron. Algunos murieron antes de llegar, incinerados por el fuego del lanzallamas de Barry (que así se llamaba, según los gritos que le dedicaba su superior). Un vigía del techo cayó partido en dos, atravesado por los lásers rojos del rifle de Harry, y los rezagados fueron aplastados por los puños y las botas de los supermutantes de la vanguardia. Los invasores no eran más de diez, y la mayoría no llevaba armas tan impresionantes. Pero los defensores tampoco eran muchos, su arsenal era inferior y su preparación bélica era de por sí lamentable.

Aún entre el desastroso panorama, Albert no pudo contener una sonrisa viendo invertidos los roles de las clásicas películas de terror: los propios "cadáveres vivientes" claveteando las tablas en las ventanas, acosados por los brazos que tratan de entrar…

Fue entonces que alguien le abrió la puerta de la celda, y tiraron adentro su pistola de plasma. Era la manera en que Set le pedía ayuda y le daba la razón. Sin perder tiempo, Albert se preparó para la batalla con lo que encontró a mano.

Vemos una secuencia rápida: varias correas y hebillas que se ajustan al cuerpo de Albert: las que sujetan la pistola de plasma a su cintura, las que atan a su pierna un cuchillo no tan malo, y la del bolso del viaje que cuelga a un costado, dentro del que coloca varios cartuchos. Éstos últimos son para una escopeta de doble caño que encontró en el reducido arsenal de los necrófagos. En la última imagen de la secuencia, Albert prueba el mecanismo de recarga y muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Groovy", murmura para sí.

Las puertas resisten bastante: las bisagras siguen firmes aún, y las vigas que las traban son de lo mejor que se había conseguido. Además, la mayoría de los bancos del hall se habían apilado sobre ellas en una sólida estructura. Pero las numerosas ventanas van siendo fácilmente despedazadas; unos brazos enormes, gruesos y verdes, se cuelan entre los postigos, las ventanas y las tablas que intentan detenerlos.

Desde adentro, los espectros de Set disparan sobre las manos y las caras que se asoman entre las defensas destrozadas, sin buena puntería quizás, pero con mucho coraje: ninguno se mueve de su puesto, ni aun cuando alguno de los gigantes logra entrar por las ventanas de alguna de las oficinas laterales. Los necrófagos lo enfrentan hasta rechazarlo, aunque en el intento varios fueran aplastados por el invasor.

Set está imperturbable, por primera vez callado, mordiéndose el labio (o el pellejo que tenía sobre las encías). No deja escapar siquiera una orden. No soltará su rifle, pero sigue la batalla desde el rincón más cercano a la salida secreta… hacia la cual echa cada tanto una mirada furtiva.

Albert, seguido por Albóndiga, corre de un lado a otro dando las órdenes que Set no parecía interesado en dar. Refuerza él mismo las ventanas desprotegidas, reparte las armas que quedaban sin dueño, alienta a los habitantes de Necrópolis a mantener sus puestos, y organiza las defensas en general. Peores que el enemigo allá afuera (que con pocos soldados tenía rodeado el edificio y no se cansaba de asediarlo) serían el miedo y la desorganización que pudieran crecer dentro: aunque valientes, no faltaban espectros que disparaban sus armas por accidente, ni los que arrojaban una molotov con demasiada lentitud, provocando su propia incineración.

El habitante del refugio vació varias veces su escopeta por entre las ventanas, pero especialmente en la puerta principal: debía alejar a toda costa a Harry y a Barry, disparándoles para evitar que sus lásers y llamaradas consuman la barricada. Ésta se derrumbaba constantemente, y los espectros apenas podían volver a reconstruir entre los disparos, apoyando todos los bancos posibles contra las tablas (que ya están casi consumidas de todas formas). Albert deja a cargo a un par de necrófagos armados con rifles, y vuelve a recorrer las defensas laterales. En su camino hacia el ala derecha (donde dos supermutantes están arrancando las maderas de una ventana) cruza una fría mirada con Set, que no ha gastado ni una bala de su rifle de caza.

De repente, un ruido más fuerte que los otros recorre todo el salón. Albert se tira al suelo creyendo que hubo una explosión. Los dos monstruos a los que les estaba disparando abandonan las ventanas.

Las puertas de entrada se sacuden violentamente y los bancos caen sobre los necrófagos que trataban de mantenerlos en su lugar.

Un supermutante especialmente grande había irrumpido al fin en la nave central del "Salón de la muerte", y los espectros fallan en detenerlo. Aunque le dispararan con sus rifles de caza, aunque le clavaran sus cuchillos y sus frágiles lanzas, aunque se colgaran de sus brazos y piernas, el supermutante derriba todo a su paso. Albóndiga le hace frente, y logra arrancarle un buen pedazo de pierna antes de que lo arroje lejos. Finalmente el monstruo verde cae, pero ya nadie llega a cerrar las puertas.

Entre breves fogonazos, Barry limpia la entrada de los pocos defensores que quedaban en pie. Detrás de él vienen algunos invasores más, los que antes intentaban entrar por los costados. No había indicios aún de Harry y su rifle láser, seguramente asegurando el perímetro. Pero ya no era necesaria la presencia del supermutante a cargo: oficialmente, el ayuntamiento había caído.

Un grupo de espectros se reagrupa en el fondo del salón; los habitantes de la ciudad muerta buscaban demandantes a su líder, en el rincón desde donde había estado observando la batalla… pero Set ya no estaba. El grupo de sobrevivientes llega justo para ver cerrase delante de ellos la pared de la habitación secreta.

El cobarde los había abandonado.

Albert corre hacia el hall central. Al llegar, ve cómo Set escapa y sus hombres comienzan a tirar las armas. Escucha los gritos de Barry tomando el lugar, y las últimas maderas de las puertas cayendo al suelo por los manotazos de los invasores. El aventurero comprende que defender la alcaldía ya no tiene objeto. Que rompan lo que quieran.

Se suma al grupo de los derrotados, preparándose para un final heroico de pie contra la pared trucada. Pero un susurro se filtra por la ranura de la puerta oculta, y cambia de opinión. Arroja las armas, y levanta las manos.

Los espectros sobrevivientes lo imitan. Las filas de supermutantes, apenas reducidas, se cierran sobre ellos.


	46. Der Untergang

CAPÍTULO 46: "Der Untergang"

Set no llegó muy lejos. Después de abandonar a sus hombres a su suerte, recorre las alcantarillas escapando miserablemente. En un recodo de las cloacas, lo sorprende el grupo de espectros que él mismo exilió.

-Escapándote como una rata- lo insulta la vocera de los exiliados.

Saben lo que está pasando arriba. Y no tienen miedo. Y no están solos: terrible y armada, la habitante del refugio 13 sale de la oscuridad de un túnel. Se entiende que alcanzó la seguridad de las cloacas y ha convenciendo a sus habitantes de sumarse a la lucha. La presencia de Set allá abajo es una señal clara de que la batalla no es favorable para los ciudadanos de la ciudad muerta, pero si puede contactarse con su compañero, ella y los exiliados pueden revertir la situación.

Set agarra con firmeza su rifle, sin apuntar a nadie aún: "Ya no queda nada arriba. Si quieren pueden seguirme, o quedarse acá escondiéndose, que supongo que es lo que mejor saben hacer. O pueden subir, a ser fusilados como los otros imbéciles que no supieron defender mi Salón. Hasta su amiguito normal en este momento debe estar con ellos, todos juntos con la espalda contra la pared".

Natasha le apunta con su fusil, pero los espectros pacifistas le piden que no dispare, que lo deje ir con su vergüenza.

-El rifle- le exige la humana- El rifle se queda. Los que tenemos dignidad vamos a salir a rescatarlos.

Set se ríe, pero la obedece. Les arroja el rifle a sus antiguos subordinados, y se aleja insultándolos "Quédense con sus amigos normales. No se puede confiar en ustedes ni para vigilar una bolsa de mierda…".

A punto de doblar por uno de los recodos, la vocera le advierte:

-¡Por ahí no! Hay un nido de ratas enormes en ese tramo del desagüe.

Set gira y toma el camino opuesto, sin dejar de reírse despreciándolos. "Lamentables hasta el último minuto…"

Da unos pasos en esa dirección, y unas garras lo arrastran hasta el fondo del túnel. Entre los gruñidos de las ratatopos, los exiliados y Natasha pueden escuchan los gritos finales del antiguo líder de Necrópolis.

-Creí que se merecía más una muerte de ese tipo- murmura la vocera, mientras lleva al grupo hacia la boca de alcantarilla que los dejará en las cercanías del ayuntamiento- Además, tenemos que ahorrar las balas para los invasores…

…

Harry entró en el "Salón de la Muerte" (que ahora se había ganado el nombre, aunque no como lo hubiera querido Set) una vez que los espectros no ofrecían ya ninguna resistencia. A los que quedaban vivos, que no eran tan pocos, los supermutantes los empujaban contra el muro del fondo del ayuntamiento. En breve comenzarían los fusilamientos. Albert, de pie y con la punta del lanzallamas de Barry sobre el pecho, mira desafiante a sus captores. Harry se muestra contrariado sobre si dispararle o no.

"Harry queriendo aplastarrte la cabeza contrra el zuelo" reconoce finalmente la abominación, pero sabe que las órdenes de su Teniente son llevarle a los "humanos puros" intactos. Así que dispone mejor llevarlo con su jefe.

Sus hombres se mostraron decepcionados. Uno de ellos argumenta que si ya venían disparándole antes por qué no darle ahora. Harry le encaja una trompada en la cara al cuestionador, pero les concede que pueden matar al perro, si lo encuentran. Albert sonríe.

-"Suerte con eso"- Se arriesgó a decir, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Harry sobre él- ¿Para qué nos precisa tu superior?

Harry, honestamente, no lo sabe. Según él, los normales son bastante inútiles, pero la admiración hacia su jefe es mucha, y está poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en cumplir con él. Albert insiste:

-¿Qué hacen con los humanos como yo?

El supermutante le advierte que si sigue preguntando irá a conocer a "Mite" sin la lengua. Si el normal se queda callado, promete, podrá preguntarle al Jefe en persona. Sabe que le gustan los interrogatorios: "Él hablar bonito. Pero también pegando fuerte".

Albert mira el exterior a lo lejos, a través del agujero de la puerta. Allí, la oscuridad se disipa un poco, por el fuego que todavía consume las maderas usadas para las defensas. Harry lo arrastra junto a él y Barry indica a los otros soldados cómo alinear al resto de los espectros contra la pared, con un obvio propósito. A ellos sí van a interrogarlos en el momento, y por cada uno que no les dé información útil, habrá un cadáver en el paredón. Albert trata de ganar tiempo, y se arriesga a retomar la charla.

-¿Qué ganan matando a estos pobres infelices? ¿No alcanza con sacarles su agua y su ciudad?

Esta vez, Harry lo calla con una trompada en el estómago. Albert se dobla del dolor aunque, para el supermutante, el golpe había sido bastante delicado. El líder de los invasores lo encuentra divertido, y quizás por eso le ofrece una respuesta predecible: los espectros son débiles, y el agua es para los fuertes. Pero agrega: "Ciudad Ezpektrro siendo ahora de la Flema Sangrada del Maestrro".

A Albert le llaman la atención esas últimas palabras. Entonces recuerda otra charla, ya lejana. "Será 'Flama Sagrada', imbécil" piensa, riéndose para sus adentros mientras tose algo de sangre. Quizás por "Maestro" se refiriera a ese tal "Mi Teniente", el obvio superior al que menciona siempre… pero no suena para nada militar, más bien religioso.

-¿Maestro?- pregunta desde el suelo, arriesgándose a recibir otro golpe, (pero esperando que Harry no cumpla la promesa de sacarle la lengua)- ¿Quién es? ¿El "Mite-niente"?

El supermutante se desconcierta… como si tuviera ganas de explicar algo que sabe importante, pero que no termina de comprender. Entiende que el Maestro es otro líder… "komo un Zuper-Jefe…"

Abusando de la repentina verborragia de su enemigo, insiste en preguntar.

-¿El mismo super-jefe de los Hijos de la Catedral?

Harry se ríe, y muestra una cicatriz especialmente larga en su pecho. Conoce a Los Hijos de la Catedral, le parecen unos hombrecitos amables y chiquitos, tiene un buen recuerdo de ellos: "Harry lastimarse feo una vez y ellos arreglarlo. Ahora, perfekto otra vez…". De repente su gesto cambió a una expresión oscura: se acordó de golpe de su promesa de mutilar a Albert- "En kambio el norrmal preguntón…"

El ladrido de albóndiga, desde algún lugar fuera del Ayuntamiento, los sorprendió a todos. Los supermutantes miran anhelantes a su líder, recordándole su permiso para darle muerte. Harry se preguntó cuántos sobrevivientes más habría alrededor. Les ordenó a sus hombres que revisen el perímetro del edificio. Luego, él y Barry se prepararon para la ejecución. Deciden que el normal los vea arder, así puede gritar con ellos.

Pero ningún espectro más sería fusilado ese día. Lo siguiente se ve en cámara lenta. No me acuerdo la música de fondo, pero podría ser un aria de ópera como "Un vel di vedremo".

El oscuro agujero de la demolida puerta principal se ilumina desde afuera por el fogonazo de una ráfaga de municiones de 5mm, que se descarga sobre los dos supermutantes principales. No mata a ninguno, pero ambos giran, y Harry dispara su arma hacia el origen del ataque: los lásers rojos, en un vuelo ralentizado, se pierden en la boca negra de la entrada, y sólo iluminan por un momento el arco vacío.

Pero detrás de los invasores, en el momento en que giraron su cuerpo hacia la puerta principal, la pared del fondo (contra la que se apoyaban los condenados) cede lentamente mostrando el pasaje secreto. De la oscuridad viciada saltan varios espectros más, guiados por uno que tenía el rifle de Set, pero que no era Set. Lejos de serlo. Se arrojan sobre Harry y Barry, y también en cámara lenta se cuelgan de ellos los que hasta segundos antes esperaban su fusilamiento.

Albert estira el brazo y recupera su pistola de plasma. Sabe que no tiene casi carga, aunque con un disparo alcanzaría: Barry intenta disparar su lanzallamas sobre alguno de sus anteriores cautivos, hasta que siente la fría punta del arma en la nuca. Aquí se corta el tema lírico y vuelve todo a velocidad normal. Albert rechaza en su mente muchas frases hechas, y prefiere liquidarlo con una que venía guardando para la ocasión:

-Ésta es por Ian, mutante de mierda.

Le descarga lo que quedaba del plasma en la cabeza, apretando el gatillo tantas veces como pudo en menos de tres segundos. En pocos segundos más, todo el cráneo del invasor se había convertido en la esperada masa derretida. El cuerpo cae, acéfalo, frente al frustrado paredón de fusilamiento.

De las tinieblas nocturnas, que ya no tardarían mucho en dar paso a un nuevo día, surge una figura femenina, armada con un rifle de asalto y cubierta por manchas de sangre, de barro y de ceniza. Albóndiga ya estaba de nuevo junto a ella. Corren hacia los otros sobrevivientes, mientras desde los costados del edificio se oyen las botas de los últimos invasores, que han dejado de buscar al perro y corren hacia la entrada principal.

Como habían susurrado a Albert a través de la ranura de la puerta secreta, los espectros cumplen su parte del plan arreglado con Natasha: se encargan de Harry arrojándose todos sobre él, que dispara en vano láser tras láser, sin darle (casi) a nadie. Entre las manos y las lanzas de los mutantes radioactivos, logra ver lo que queda de Barry. Lamentó ver el cadáver sin cabeza de su compañero, pero más lamentó que le faltara el lanzallamas. Antes de ser reducido por sus enemigos, ya siente que ha perdido la vista. Tiene varias cosas clavadas en el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero aún da pelea. Los defensores de Necrópolis lo liberan ante la indicación de Natasha.

-¡Norrmales!- grita Harry, apuntando su cabeza ciega hacia la nada circundante- Zupermutantes siempre llegando, una y otra vez ¡Harry espera que estén corriendo, porque un lanzallamas no va a alcanzar contrra el resto de nosotros!

La llamarada lo alcanzó desde el ángulo contrario al que estaba dirigiendo su amenaza.

-También tenemos pensado usar tu rifle- le aclara Natasha, mientras lo calcina.

El rifle láser cae al suelo cuando el supermutante intenta apagar el fuego que lo envuelve.

Una vez muerto, siendo ya un cadáver carbonizado, con la carne negra y cayéndose a pedazos, se ve mucho menor. Reducido a brazas, era casi como un hombre normal.

-"El fuego purifica… lo decía San Agustín"- Recita lacónicamente Albert, removiendo los restos de Harry para tomar el rifle láser. Sus soldados ya se han reagrupado, y están apostados al otro lado del salón.

Natasha, parada estoicamente con el lanzallamas, no dice nada. Y Albóndiga, crispado a su lado, ladra con fuerza. Albert se suma al grupo, armado con su nueva adquisición. Habló en nombre de los tres viajeros.

-¡Espectros! Los invasores no son muchos. Pero no podemos dispararles a todos… ¿contamos con ustedes?

Los necrófagos responden con un rugido. Los invasores dejan la entrada del salón, y corren hacia el centro con los puños listos. Cuando Natasha, Albert y Albóndiga se lanzan hacia adelante, los ciudadanos de Necrópolis los siguen sin dudarlo. Los podríamos ver a los tres desde arriba, atravesando la nave central, cargados con sus enormes armas y seguidos por un reducido grupo de necrófagos, que corre tras ellos a la batalla.

El choque, en el medio del "Salón de la muerte", fue una victoria total para los defensores de Necrópolis. Los cinco o seis supermutantes fueron cayendo, ya sea partidos a la mitad por los rayos rojos que daban en el blanco (no tantos: Albert no podía controlar bien el rifle descomunal, aunque se había acercado a ellos tanto como pudo), ya sea corriendo en círculos, enloquecidos de dolor, mientras las llamas los devoraban (mucho más fáciles de disparar que los lásers, aunque Natasha apenas pudiera sostener la mole del lanzallamas y su alcance fuera poco). Uno sufría los dientes de Albóndiga, que no lo soltaba. Y si algunos querían huir, la horda de necrófagos enardecidos los reducía bajo un entramado de lanzas y puñales.

Ningún invasor logró salir con vida. Pasado el amanecer, la luz del día ilumina el espectáculo horrible de los cadáveres, de diversos tamaños y tonos de verde. Los espectros, malheridos en su mayoría, se encargan de arrastrar los cuerpos afuera, acomodando sus muertos prolijamente para enterrarlos en un ritual más íntimo, y apilando los despojos de sus enemigos para quemarlos y dispersar sus cenizas.

Albóndiga quedó masticando un enorme hueso que salvó de la hoguera (su botín de guerra), y Albert y Natasha finalmente pudieron abrazarse y hablar.

Pero para enterarse de lo importante, es necesario hacer un salto adelante.


	47. La recompensa

CAPÍTULO 47: "La recompensa"

En algún momento del funeral de los espectros, Natasha le indicó a Albert que lo siguiera hasta la zona, ahora desierta, del Almacén de Agua. No respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, y él no tardó mucho en entender que prefería estar callada todo lo posible. No la culpaba: él todavía no digería la ausencia de Ian, y la propia muerte de ambos a manos de los supermutantes también estuvo cerca de ser una realidad. La culpa le pesaba, porque la excursión a Necrópolis había sido un plan suyo. No sólo no habían encontrado el chip; demasiadas cosas, desde que llegaron a la ciudad muerta, habían salido mal.

Natasha se adelanta e ingresa en el Almacén. Su compañero la sigue en silencio. Se dirigen al pasillo, negro por el fuego, donde Barry descargó su lanzallamas sobre Ian. El cadáver, poco más que un montón de huesos calcinados, yace desparramado en un rincón. Albert aparta la vista y trata de agarrar la mano de su compañera, creyendo que eso era lo que quería mostrarle. Se equivoca: la habitante del refugio, sin un solo gesto, rechaza la muestra de afecto sin mirar siquiera al cuerpo quemado, y atraviesa el pasillo hasta la sala de la bomba de agua, comenzando a golpear uno de los costados de la enorme mole metálica. Albert creyó ver en esa violencia un acto catártico para descargar su ira. También se equivocaba.

-Natasha, si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar… -empezó a decir Albert, con un tono que intentaba no sonar condescendiente. Pero ella lo interrumpe, cortante, pero con suavidad.

-Primero tengo una promesa que cumplir- dice, y con un golpe más, termina de abrir una pequeña puerta que protegía los mecanismos principales de la máquina. Vuelca sobre el suelo un montón de piezas de metal llenas de barro, óxido y otras inmundicias que se le habían adherido después de su paso por las alcantarillas. Con bastante seguridad, pero sin apurarse, Natasha las va colocando en lo que, según dedujo, eran sus correspondientes lugares dentro del monstruo de caños y poleas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un ronroneo rasposo llenara el lugar: el aparato, antes una cáscara inerte, estaba ahora en plena actividad, drenando agua desde lo profundo de la tierra, el agua de napas no contaminadas. A través de los caños que se extienden por los suelos y paredes, el líquido vital fluye: primero marrón, luego verde, y al tiempo con una aceptable transparencia. Entonces Natasha se relaja, y deja que corra también el agua de las lágrimas que venía acumulando. Albert la abraza, y ella comienza a reír. Se libera del abrazo, y le indica, de nuevo, que la siga. Pero ahora corre aliviada por el almacén del agua, acariciando a Albóndiga a su paso y abriendo las puertas enérgicamente. Albert se detiene señalando a los restos calcinados y le grita, ya sin nada de delicadeza, si no deberían al menos enterrarlo.

Natasha deja de correr al llegar a la puerta de entrada. Gira y, apoyando sus manos en el marco de la puerta, le clava los ojos con una sincera mirada de incomprensión, que hace a Albert preocuparse sobre su estado mental. Desde allí, responde "ese cadáver lo va a enterrar su gente". Y vuelve a correr hacia afuera. Albert y el perro la siguen hasta una casa cercana, pero alejada de los callejones que rodean al Almacén de Agua.

Albert mira a su perro y le comenta "Creo que todo esto fue mucho para ella".

Natasha se serena, y golpea la puerta de la pequeña morada. Un hombre joven vestido con una túnica parda, de tejido basto y simple, sale a recibirla. Es claro que ya se han visto antes. Otra encapuchada, una anciana sonriente, se acerca desde el fondo y saluda al grupo reunido en su puerta, con una tranquila inclinación de cabeza. Ambos monjes sonríen, transmitiendo una sensación de paz que Albert recuerda haber tenido antes. Entonces ve el estandarte morado en uno de los muros, y pregunta incrédulo.

-¿Hijos… Hijos de la Catedral...?

La encapuchada le responde inclinando la cabeza.

-En efecto, hijo. Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hospital en Necrópolis. Que la Flama Sagrada les ilumine aquí también…

-Gracias, sanadores- dice Natasha, y va al grano tratando de que su ansiedad no suene irrespetuosa- ¿Cómo está él?

-Vivirá- responde el sacerdote, señalando hacia uno de los cuartos con la mano abierta.

Tendido boca abajo en una cama, rodeado de velas y sustancias médicas, un hombre envuelto parcialmente en vendas se queja de sus quemaduras.

-Ian…- murmura Albert, sin entender el milagro. Natasha se inclina sobre el paciente para besarle la frente, que no ha sufrido daños por el fuego, y albóndiga le lame una de las manos, la que está completamente libre de quemaduras.

-Albert…- saluda Ian, levantando apenas la cabeza- perdoname si no me levanto.

Enseguida tose, y los sanadores de la Catedral solicitan al resto que dejen reposar al convaleciente, prometiendo que no tardará mucho en poder charlar largamente con ellos. Natasha recupera el bolso de Ian (ese pedazo de lona que tenía, entre otras cosas, su ametralladora) y salen del modesto hospital.

-Pero… yo lo vi… prenderse fuego allá en el almacén- afirma, confundido, Albert.

Natasha lo corrige.

-Yo también, o al menos me pareció ver eso cuando me empujó hacia atrás, y recibió una llamarada en plena espalda. Esa pobre necrófaga... una prisionera de los invasores… ella se llevó la peor parte. Una criatura desafortunada: le hacemos el favor de liberarla y sólo para que al final… bueno…

-…salte "de la sartén al fuego", casi literalmente- completa Albert, sin sentir culpa por su negro sentido del humor- Lo lamento por ella, pero si lo tomamos como un sacrificio involuntario, le estoy agradecido. Pensé que… que no los vería más a ninguno de los dos.

-No me cabe duda- le recrimina Natasha- Por eso nos abandonaste allá en el Almacén de Agua.

-Es que, quiero decir: realmente lo di por muerto a Ian, y no sabía que vos estabas ahí.

-Tranquilo, que no te lo estoy recriminando- dice ella, contradiciendo nuestra primera impresión- Yo sí te vi, a través del fuego, yéndote, y cuando la cosa se calmó tampoco fui a buscarte para darte… para darte la buena noticia…

-… de que Ian sobrevivió al ataque… -se equivoca por tercera vez Albert.

-En realidad, no. Es decir, si, pero además, que finalmente conseguimos esto:

Natasha, con mucho cuidado, saca de entre las cosas de Ian un chip purificador de agua.


	48. En calidad de préstamo

CAPÍTULO 48: "En calidad de préstamo"

Detengamos ahí la imagen. Volvamos unos capítulos atrás. Lo que sigue puede haber sido narrado por Natasha mientras se ven en pantalla las imágenes, pero aquí lo pondremos en tercera persona, y en vez de la voz puede imaginarse con música de fondo (quizás "On te run", de Pink Floyd).

Cuando Natasha vio prenderse fuego a la espectro que había liberado de la celda, también pensó en un primer momento que era Ian (quien había empujado a Natasha para salvarla de la llamarada). A lo largo del pasillo, la necrófaga baila enloquecida hasta morir, consumiéndose como un grotesco fósforo gigante. Esa misma escena, vista desde otra habitación, bastó para convencer a Albert de la muerte de su amigo; afortunadamente también lo creyó así el supermutante que había disparado el lanzallamas, por lo que salió en inmediata persecución del habitante del refugio sin quedarse a ver cómo su anterior víctima terminaba la danza macabra.

Pero Natasha tardó un tiempo en saber la verdad. El ataque del invasor (y la supuesta transformación de su amigo en un cuerpo ardiente) la había aterrado, pero no paralizado: "sin demorarme mucho en el suelo, donde había caído, me levanté y corrí hacia el lugar que me pareció más seguro en esas circunstancias: la bóveda subterránea que había encontrado debajo del almacén de agua".

-¡Entonces sí hay un refugio ahí abajo!-interrumpe Albert. Él está escuchando atentamente cada palabra que sale de la boca de Natasha, y se alivia al saber que tuvo razón todo ese tiempo.

El chip de agua… Albert no deja de interrogar a Natasha sobre cómo lo había conseguido, en pleno éxtasis por la posibilidad de regresar victoriosos a la Bóveda 13. Pero ella no abunda en detalles, resume el hecho diciéndole que pudo llevarse el chip prometiéndoles a los espectros del refugio arreglar la bomba de agua. Ahora, con el chip en sus manos y la bomba funcionando, aconsejaba salir cuanto antes de esa ciudad. Su compañero estuvo de acuerdo: una vez que Ian tuviera el suficiente estado de salud para caminar, no había razón para retrasar el regreso a su propio refugio. Además, el tiempo que quedaba no era mucho… las alarmas y recordatorios de los Pip-boys sobre el plazo para el regreso se disparaban cada vez más seguido…

El antiguo guía ya caminaba un poco un par de días después, sin disimular el dolor de sus partes quemadas (aunque curadas con dedicación por los recursos de los Hijos de la Catedral). En un verdadero milagro médico, habían sanado las llagas y ampollas sin dejar demasiadas cicatrices en la espalda y la nuca del viajero… aunque su pelo largo, quemado casi totalmente, tardaría bastante en crecer, y la expresión sombría de su rostro aún más en ablandarse.

Durante esos días que le llevó recuperarse, el grupo sintió algo de la paz que había alcanzado a Albert la primera vez que entró en un templo de los Hijos de la Catedral, allá en El Eje, en un momento de su viaje que ahora parecía haber sido en otra vida.

Pero esa sensación estaba opacada por la actitud de los monjes frente a los invasores: antes de partir, Albert les preguntó a los religiosos cuál había sido su relación con los supermutantes, y cómo habían sobrevivido a su búsqueda de humanos "normales" (teniendo un hospital a la sombra de su base principal). Ellos le respondieron con un sermón que no lo conformó: "Nuestra misión es sanar las heridas de este mundo, llevando la palabra y las bondades de la Flama Sagrada a todas las criaturas, sean humanos o mutantes de cualquier tipo".

Entonces, su humilde hospital había servido alguna vez, también, a los espantosos invasores. La falta de diferenciación entre los viajeros y sus enemigos le restaba confianza en esa religión, de una conveniente imparcialidad en el conflicto. En caso de haber terminado la batalla de manera opuesta, los supermutantes estarían ahora curando ahora sus heridas en esos mismos cuartos, y los viajeros irían prisioneros, camino a ver a ese Teniente del que los mutantes hablaban (en lugar de emprender el regreso junto a su propio líder, el Supervisor, llevándole la salvación del nuevo chip).

De todas formas, agradecidos por su atención a Ian, no les pidieron ningún tipo de explicación.

-El Maestro tiene planes para todos nosotros- Les dijeron los monjes al despedirse de ellos- Y a ustedes seguramente les tiene reservado uno muy especial, ya que han sobrevivido a numerosos peligros…

Por pedido de Natasha, casi no salieron del hospital hasta el momento de partir definitivamente de la ciudad. Los espectros, plenamente dueños de Necrópolis, festejaban el triunfo y el arreglo de la bomba de agua, hecho que también atribuían a los "salvadores" del Refugio 13, sin llegar a comprender el motivo de su ausencia en los festejos.

Set, el cobarde líder de los necrófagos, no había vuelto a ser visto luego de abandonarlos en el peor momento de la batalla. Los espectros de las alcantarillas habían tomado el control de la ciudad, y estaban muy ocupados reorganizando el ayuntamiento. Habían liberado a los espectros flourescentes encarcelados por Set, y los enviaron como mensajeros a dar las buenas nuevas a los de la Bóveda. Pero ninguno de ellos volvió a subir, y las relaciones con los espectros del refugio se enfriaron.

Los extranjeros que los habían ayudado se negaron a cualquier tipo de homenaje. Ni bien fue posible se fueron, de madrugada, evitando cualquier clase de despedida.

…

-Entonces, volviste a ese refugio escapándote de Barry y su lanzallamas- retoma Albert, en el primer descanso del camino, ya teniendo lejos, a sus espaldas, la ciudad muerta. Está sentado junto al fuego de la hoguera del campamento que habían levantado, acariciando suavemente los circuitos del chip (gesto que repetía varias veces al día, como si no creyera que el objeto sea real)- Me decía Ian que allá abajo los atacaron unos espectros fluorescentes…

-Sí- le responde Natasha, luego de una pausa- Había bajado antes, pero no pude entrar: varios espectros protegían la puerta, ya que sin la bomba arreglada el refugio era su verdadera fuente de agua…

-Me hubiera encantado ver esa bóveda... ¿Y qué diferencia hubo esta vez entre tu primer y tu segundo intento por entrar?

Natasha hace otra pausa antes de retomar su historia. Esta parte se veía descolorida y medio fuera de foco; quizás convenga imaginarse el relato algo borroso, como un recuerdo vago.

"Volví a bajar, y les mostré las piezas que había encontrado en las alcantarillas. Me llevaron al Centro de Mandos, donde las analizamos con sus técnicos. Todos coincidieron en que pertenecían a la bomba de agua. Como te dije, pude convencerlos de que, si me daban el chip la arreglaría. Me lo dieron con esas condiciones".

Albert no pide más detalles. Acepta el relato, pero sospecha no es del todo cierto.

Es de hecho, bastante falso.

Mientras Albert duerme, Ian le hace saber que a él no podría engañarlo con esa ficción.

-La diferencia entre tu primera y tu segunda bajada fue que tenías un arma… ¿Barriste a todos los "muertos vivos fluo", no? No te culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo desde un principio…

Natasha se sincera, angustiada, pero no se quiebra. Lo que más le preocupa es la falta de arrepentimiento (a pesar de la férrea educación familiar, que aún en el refugio mantenía ciertos antiguos credos y costumbres relacionados al culto de la culpa). El nuevo mundo debe haber cambiado algo en su interior. Quizás un verdadero instinto de superviviente se abrió paso en ella.

Después del ataque en el Almacén de Agua, desesperada por la supuesta pérdida o desaparición de sus amigos (incluso de Albóndiga, que luego de la confusión de las llamas salió corriendo detrás de su otro amo) bajó al refugio sin piedad para nadie. Y esta vez tuvo un rifle en las manos. Ian se acerca y la abraza mientras la escucha.

Cuando retoma su relato, las imágenes verdaderas se superponen ahora a las falsas: no muestra a los guardianes las piezas encontradas en las cloacas, sino su arma, y los liquida sin mayor problema. Una vez en el centro de mando, no analiza nada con los técnicos: los barre con un par de ráfagas mientras ellos les piden clemencia. Lejos de darle el chip purificador, algunos mutantes indefensos tratan de proteger a toda costa la consola iluminada que lo guarda. Natasha pasó sobre sus cadáveres para arrancar de la consola esa pieza fundamental para ambos refugios. Al llevarse el chip, deja atrás un refugio arrasado, y apagado para siempre el tablero donde antes brillaban los botones indicando el flujo vital del agua potable.

Fue recién al salir, con el chip bajo el brazo, que encuentra el cuerpo vivo aunque inconsciente de Ian, y recupera algo de su humanidad. Al arrastrarlo fuera, es recibida por los monjes, que pasado el tiroteo del Almacén del Agua se acercaron en busca de heridos. Mientras deja a su amigo al cuidado de ellos, escucha los nuevos disparos a la distancia; los ecos de la batalla del ayuntamiento, que recién empieza.

Sí hubo una promesa, pero a sí misma: liberará a los espectros de esos invasores, y arreglará la bomba de agua. Tal vez, así compense la masacre que acaba de cometer.

Entonces guardó el chip entre las cosas de Ian, tomó sus armas y partió hacia el centro de Necrópolis.

El resto de la historia la sabemos.

Al amanecer despiertan a Albert y retoman su camino hacia el refugio. Está callado, y no pareciera haber dormido bien. Quizás no haya dormido nada. Quizás haya escuchado todo. Pero la historia como se la contó Natasha será la versión oficial, la que queda grabada en las crónicas de sus Pip-boys.

Nunca más vuelven a hablar del tema entre ellos.


	49. Volver

CAPÍTULO 49: "Volver"

En el horizonte vemos las montañas del norte, la zona de las Tierras Baldías en la que, según los mercaderes, se perdían numerosas caravanas. El grupo ya había dejado atrás los rascacielos oscuros de Necrópolis y se internaba en un territorio que, descontando los peligros invisibles que temen los comerciantes, ellos sabían al menos poblada de piratas del desierto.

Aunque eso parecía ahora una vieja amenaza de otras épocas. Sin subestimar a los asaltantes de caminos, después de un enfrentamiento con unas criaturas sobrehumanas, con armas láser y entrenamiento militar, unos cuantos pandilleros sonaban menos terribles que al comienzo de su aventura.

Y, sin embargo, los hombres de Garl "Mano-de-la muerte" seguían siendo un peligro.

No estaban lejos de su guarida principal, por lo cual era llamativo que no se hubieran encontrado con alguna patrulla. Quizás las partidas de piratas estuvieran ocupadas en otros asuntos. No tardaron mucho en suponer en cuáles: pronto vieron el humo levantándose a la distancia… una gran humareda, que podría significar el incendio de un bosque o un asentamiento. Y por allí no había bosques.

Natasha tuvo un pequeño acceso de esperanza: "¿El campamento pirata…?"

Pero Ian se la arrancó de cuajo: "El humo viene de un poco más lejos".

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

"Tandi…" pensó Albert, viendo arder a lo lejos lo que muy probablemente era el pueblo de la joven.

Los habitantes del refugio redireccionan automáticamente sus Pip-Boy, y tuercen el camino hacia donde el mapa en la pantalla les indica que está la primera localidad que visitaran en su viaje.

Ian, autoritario, les lanza la pregunta "a dónde van", que sin dudas es en realidad una orden para que se detengan. Los viajeros balbucean una explicación obvia sobre ayudar a la gente de Arenas Sombreadas, pero su amigo los interrumpe, sin ánimos de discutir: "No pueden ser los héroes de cada pueblo: están a un paso de salvar a su propia gente. ni tienen tiempo para hacer todo, ni pueden arriesgarse a perder ese chip". Con pocos rodeos, les da un buen baño de realidad: no podían desviarse, tal vez el peligro hubiera pasado… o quizás ya no hubiera nada que rescatar. Ian insiste hasta convencerlos de que sigan su camino. Él se acercaría a ver qué había pasado en Arenas Sombreadas.

No fue fácil la despedida. Los habitantes del refugio retrasaron esa decisión proponiendo otras alternativas, que hasta incluían enviar a albóndiga sólo al refugio, con el chip atado al lomo. Al final ganó el sentido común, y tuvieron que decirle a Ian que podía irse.

Se da un fuerte apretón de manos con Albert y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dice algo tranquilizador al oído (Natasha creyó escuchar el nombre "Tandi") y, cuando su compañera de viaje le tiende la mano, se inclina tanto como se lo permite su espalda (aún en recuperación) y le da un elegante beso en los dedos.

-Cuántos modales de repente… casi lamento no poder presentarte ante los habitantes del refugio.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Escuché que esos lugares son lindos y limpios. Quizá demasiado limpios para mi gusto… no encajaría nunca.

Se prometen cuidarse, para un reencuentro lo más urgente posible en Arenas Sombreadas. Pero los habitantes de la Bóveda temen que, aun llegando a tiempo a su refugio, los demoren allí demasiado y acudan tarde al rescate de la aldea de Aradesh. Y además, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de su Supervisor, siempre está presente el temor de que, una vez adentro, la puerta blindada no vuelva a ser abierta. Ian no les da tiempo a arrepentirse, y se aleja al trote lento, en dirección al humo.

Sus huellas en la arena se borrarán poco después de que su figura se pierda entre las dunas. Sin ningún sobresalto, lo que queda del grupo recorre el último tramo de su viaje.


	50. Honney, I'm home…

CAPÍTULO 50: "Honney, I'm home…"

El operario anónimo que estaba de guardia cuando los viajeros se anunciaron en la cueva, los atendió incrédulo desde el otro lado del comunicador. Tardó unos momentos en poder pronunciar la simple frase: "¿Quién es…?".

No hubo nadie que quedara acostado al difundirse la noticia del regreso. Los aventureros no terminan de atravesar la puerta blindada (que rodó de nuevo hacia un costado para darles paso), y ya estaba buena parte de la población del refugio esperándolos alrededor del ascensor que los dejaría en el Centro de Mandos. Cuando llegan allí, una oleada de preguntas los acosa. De entre la multitud surge Stone, el amigo grandote de Albert, que no le corresponde los gestos de su saludo personal y directamente lo envuelve en un abrazo. Se lo ve desmejorado, consumido, hasta podría decirse avejentado, quizá por una avanzada deshidratación. Aun así tiene fuerza como para ir apartando a los curiosos. Tampoco se ven nada bien los otros habitantes: desalineados y sucios, dan un espectáculo lamentable en contraste con la última imagen que se llevaron los viajeros de su gente. Stone escolta a los exploradores abriéndoles el paso hasta la Sala de Control. De camino se acerca el Oficial de Racionamiento de Agua (que tiene un gran golpe entre las motas de su cabeza, señal evidente de que se había puesto más difícil controlar el suministro) y también el Oficial de Seguridad. Su mirada, al igual que todas las demás, va alternadamente del perro que sigue a los viajeros al paquete que llevaban con mucho cuidado: envuelto en diferentes telas, el chip avanzaba hasta la nueva consola que lo habrá de recibir.

Sin demostrar su ansiedad extrema (aunque mejor deberíamos decir presión, la que se nota como nunca en las venas de su frente) el Supervisor los recibe desde su pedestal. Hace la vista gorda sobre el cuadrúpedo que los acompaña, y les da la bienvenida. "Están vivos. La primera buena noticia. Ahora… lo principal…". Sus dedos tiemblan al apretar los botones que inician el protocolo de recambio del chip. Se lo ve más flaco y, si fuera posible, más canoso que antes.

Los aventureros desenvuelven el chip de agua. Una breve exclamación se escapa de la boca del Supervisor cuando lo ve. Su asistente toma la pieza electrónica con un cuidado religioso, y la coloca en la consola correspondiente.

"Ahora, el momento de la verdad", murmura el mayor responsable del refugio, tenso, con la vista clavada en sus ordenadores. Fuera, en los pasillos y cuartos del refugio, cientos de ojos también siguen la actualización de datos que se reproduce en cada dispositivo disponible. La cámara atraviesa paredes y pisos, para mostrarnos cada sector del búnker, en un recorrido ininterrumpido:

Las familias con hijos pequeños, desde las mesas de la Sala Común en el último nivel, ven en la pantalla grande (donde usualmente se proyectan las películas) cómo aumentan los porcentajes de cada balance…

…un montón de adolescentes, también en ese nivel pero reunidos lejos de sus padres, alientan ruidosamente el avance de las barras de instalación desde las computadoras de la Biblioteca Virtual, donde hoy nadie estudia ni pide silencio…

...grupos de viejos, sin ganas de salir del segundo nivel (el de los Dormitorios), se han sentado cómodamente en un pasillo. Despliegan sus reposeras alrededor de los monitores más amplios, donde para su mayor entendimiento una voz describe los gráficos con las etapas del proceso…

… dentro del ascensor, camino al nivel uno, Max "Stone" aprovecha la confusión para un encuentro íntimo con una joven, pero ambos (sin dejar de decirse al oído cómo prefiere cada uno ser tocado o lamido) revisan el pequeño lente del intercomunicador en la pared, esperando el resultado de la configuración…

…en la Enfermería, junto al ascensor del primer nivel, un par de pacientes (una señora conectada a un respirador y un hombre demasiado obeso como para dejar su cama) son atendidos por el Oficial Médico, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad mientras ojean en sus Pip-Boy cómo parpadea el estado del chequeo, aún incierto…

…de nuevo en el último nivel (la cámara vuelve al Centro de Mandos, en un rápido recorrido que nos muestra la tierra y los caños del interior de la montaña) cada técnico disponible, convocados todos en la Sala de Control, está pegado a su consola verificando alguna de las operaciones en funcionamiento, moviendo ágilmente los dedos sobre los botones y pidiéndose entre ellos información que precisen para el paso siguiente.

En silencio sobre su pedestal, rígido, verificando todas y cada una de las variables, comprobando el desempeño de sus operarios, atento a las reacciones de cada habitante del refugio, el Supervisor parece una estatua que transpira. 7

A medida que los análisis van dando diagnósticos positivos, se va reactivando él mismo: golpea primero los dedos contra el tablero, resopla luego cada vez más fuerte, y cuando se enciende la luz verde de la activación del chip de purificación de agua, sus murmullos se convierten en un eufórico grito de triunfo, que se hace eco enseguida en todas las gargantas de los habitantes del refugio 13: los técnicos a pleno se chocan las palmas de consola a consola, los pacientes de la enfermería tosen y se atragantan de entusiasmo, la pareja del ascensor gime, también llegando al clímax, los viejos aplauden en el nivel de los dormitorios, los adolescentes saltan en la biblioteca, y las familias golpean las mesas en la Sala Común.

Los aventureros, apartados de todo, se abrazan en silencio y lloran.


	51. Héroes

CAPÍTULO 51: "Héroes"

Los aventureros fueron los únicos que no habían querido seguir el minuto a minuto de su logro. Han esperado el resultado bajo el aparatoso pedestal del Supervisor. Cuando estalla la alegría general, éste, rompiendo su costumbre, baja en persona a sumarse a su abrazo. "Nos salvaron, parecía imposible pero nos salvaron", grita, agregando infinidad de "gracias".

Se recompone bastante rápido y, disculpándose por empañar el entusiasmo, les pide que entreguen sus informes de inmediato, porque quiere "leer cuanto antes los detalles de su expedición."

Aunque el anciano no quería decir "ya, ahora mismo", Natasha acata enseguida, yendo a la biblioteca a descargar sus crónicas guardadas en el Pip-boy. Albert se demora un momento más. El Supervisor lo alienta a ir con el resto, que ya está comenzando los festejos, pero Albert no quiere desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablarle, teniéndolo a su disposición:

-Creo que no sería mala idea, de todas formas, contemplar la posibilidad de expandirnos hacia el mundo exterior…

El Supervisor carraspea, y alega que "si bien se han ganado el derecho a esa opinión…", antes él debe leer con detenimiento los informes. Albert trata de insistir sobre el tema, pero él y su mascota son arrastrados a la sala común por una multitud que irrumpe en ese momento para llevarlo en andas.

Los festejos comenzaron a desarrollarse sin demora.

Lo sacan del Centro de Mandos y lo dejan sobre una mesa de la Sala Común para vitorearlo, donde otros habitantes no tardan en arrastrar a Natasha desde la Biblioteca. Albóndiga disfrutaba de las golosinas y caricias que le dedica todo el que lo ve (quizás algo inconsciente tratándose de un salvaje perro callejero, pero sólo le gruñó a un niño y nadie le dio importancia, porque era un chico muy molesto).

La aventurera estaba rodeada por su numerosa familia –incluso la nonagenaria abuela, que en su ausencia había cumplido un año más- y hasta el último de sus primos lejanos lloraba de emoción, empezando a tratarla como un ángel salvador, valiente y compasiva más allá de lo humanamente posible. A Natasha la incomodó bastante el cariz que tomaban algunos de esos cumplidos… pero se dejó llevar.

Los héroes se permiten disfrutar de esos momentos: dijeron algunas palabras a la multitud, aceptaron todos los regalos que les dedicaban y apretaron muchísimas manos. Contaron varias veces las mejores anécdotas del viaje. Brindaron constantemente con la, ahora, abundante agua potable. Mostraron sus armas. Y, en cuanto pudieron, se borraron de la fiesta.

A medida que bajaba su entusiasmo, empezaban a sentir la incertidumbre de la realidad. Convinieron en hablar con el Supervisor ni bien terminara de leer sus informes… quizás leyéndolos entendiera la situación del poblado cercano, y les permitiera una nueva expedición para verificar su estado.

No fue necesario. Mientras el resto del refugio se entregaba a los festejos, el Supervisor devoró los archivos de sus exploradores, y lo leído no lo ha tranquilizado. Ahora su horror abstracto al mundo exterior se profundiza, toma cuerpo y nombre al ir informándose sobre esos super-mutantes… saca apresurados cálculos y analiza algunas hipótesis al respecto. Las conclusiones lo preocupan más. Antes de que los aventureros decidan con exactitud cómo plantearle su situación, el Supervisor ya los ha mandado a llamar. No ha terminado la celebración, y ellos se encuentran otra vez bajo su pedestal.


	52. De nuevo en la brecha

CAPÍTULO 52: "De nuevo en la brecha"

El Supervisor fue categórico: "No me gustan nada estos reportes. Es decir, lo que hay en ellos…" aclaró, creyendo leer en las cejas de Natasha un gesto de disgusto, como si ella hubiera entendido una crítica a su estilo de escritura.

Albert trató de introducir algunos comentarios sobre ciertas experiencias favorables en sus viajes, pero el Supervisor fue más específico: "Es sobre esos super-mutantes: su obsesión con los seres humanos y su entrenamiento militar los señalan como una clara amenaza a la vida como la conocemos… estos soldados siguen el liderazgo de alguna voluntad que carga un gran odio por los que ellos llaman "normales"… y a diferencia de esos otros desgraciados seres radioactivos, que ustedes llaman "necrófagos", han demostrado claras intenciones de conquista… incluso quizás exterminio. Además, he realizado unos cálculos y, aunque es una hipótesis apresurada, no creo que sean mutaciones accidentales: no veo cómo la radioactividad por sí sola puede provocar cambios tan grotescos… se me ocurre que esos "supermutantes" han sido manipulados a propósito mediante algún proceso.

Albert se perdió un poco en la última parte del discurso del anciano. Natasha tradujo por lo bajo:

-Alguien está armando un ejército de mutantes…

El Supervisor tomó aire, y soltó una última indicación determinante:

-Odio tener que decir esto: el líder de estos seres debe ser encontrado y detenido. Y la fuente de sus criaturas, destruida. Por nuestra seguridad, debo pedirles que vuelvan a salir.

Albert reprimió cualquier expresión de alegría. Miró a su compañera de reojo, pero ella había ocultado la cara debajo de su crecida melena oscura. Entre algunos mechones, pudo ver un gesto duro y sus ojos enrojecidos. Tal vez ella no se sintiera tan comprometida con volver a Arenas Sombreadas… o al menos, no tan enseguida.

El Supervisor presionó algunos botones en un tablero a su derecha, quizás para hacer tiempo mientras estudiaba cómo había sido recibida su opinión. Albert, siempre enemigo de los momentos incómodos, rompió el silencio.

-Otra vez en la brecha, amigo…

No sonó como una queja, pero el Supervisor volvió a pedirles disculpas por el nuevo encargo al que los sometía, y dejó a su criterio en cuanto tiempo deberían partir. Esta vez, Natasha tomó la palabra:

-Salimos enseguida.

Sus padres tardaron mucho más que la primera vez en entender por qué no estaría con ellos durante la cena, que habían preparado en su honor con especial cuidado. Sus hermanos y primos menores comprendieron más rápido, y sólo lamentaron no poder volver a escuchar sus historias y jugar con el perro. Su ancianísima abuela no entendió nunca ni a quién estaba felicitando. En esta oportunidad, no fue tan difícil despedirse de ellos.

Los del grupo de estudio de Albert apenas tuvieron tiempo de mostrarle el material que habían realizado para él como homenaje, según lo que imaginaban de sus aventuras: dibujos, videojuegos, incluso muñecos ("figuras de acción") hechos con restos de comida. A Max Stone, su amigo musculoso, no lo volvió a encontrar una vez que se perdió en la multitud de los festejos, y no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de él. Los otros jóvenes le prometieron saludarlo en su nombre, y empezar enseguida a hacer una versión animada de sus aventuras, al menos de la información no confidencial.

Las órdenes eran no hablar sobre la posible amenaza mutante, así que los viajeros tuvieron que recurrir a una verdad a medias: para justificar su nuevo viaje, alegaron compromisos con quienes los ayudaron a conseguir el chip, y dejaron que una multitud (ya no tan grande) los acompañe hasta el primer nivel. Algunos empezaban a intimidarse con sus ropas polvorientas, su mascota inquieta y sus extrañas armas. Ciertos padres no estaban muy seguros de que les gustara la idea de que sus hijos quieran "ser como ellos cuando crezcan", como aseguraban los chicos corriendo por los pasillos con cajas de cartón como corazas, para jugar a la "guerra contra los piratas".

Una vez más, cuando la anteúltima compuerta se cerró a sus espaldas, quedaron solos en el pasillo que terminaba en la entrada herméticamente cerrada por el enorme engranaje de metal de la Bóveda 13. Momentos después la última puerta rodaba a un costado. Los volvió a recibir Ed el muerto, desde las primeras piedras de la cueva. La banda sonora crece, épica, como un aviso del final.

Albert se cuelga sus armas y prepara un cuchillo, ya que no pensaba gastar municiones en alguna miserable rata que se les cruce. Albóndiga caza una que se acercó desprevenida. Natasha da el primer paso hacia adelante:

-Muy bien. Confiemos en El Padrino y Don Quijote.

-¿Y qué sabés vos de esos clásicos?

-Que también tienen buenas segundas partes.

A sus espaldas, la puerta del refugio se cierra de nuevo.

La pantalla se nos pone negra abruptamente, empiezan a pasar los créditos, y vemos subir las luces de la sala del cine.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

EPÍLOGO.

Post créditos, la música baja y nos regalan una escena extra:

Una enorme mano verde activa un monitor, que muestra el rostro de un hombre maduro, semicubierto por una capucha. La pantalla es monocromática y de baja definición. Además, la transmisión se pierde cada tanto, y la estática deforma la imagen y el sonido. A pesar de eso, llegamos a reconocer algunas palabras de la comunicación: el hombre de la capucha está recriminándole algo a quien lo ve desde este lado del aparato.

"… haber perdido la base en Necrópolis. El Maestro está muy decepcionado. Tus soldados subestimaron la importancia de la misión. Y hay algo más: mis Hijos me dicen que unos humanos puros estuvieron involucrados en la victoria de los espectros… (La estática se hace más fuerte y se pierde una parte)… si son los mismos que venimos observando, pueden llevarnos a un refugio intacto. La prioridad es encontrar esa bóveda... (Se ve que el encapuchado consulta a alguien a su lado)… la Bóveda 13. Cambio y fuera".

La mano gigante apaga el monitor, y por un momento se ve, apenas reflejada en la pantalla oscura, la cara de un supermutante con una luz roja brillando en donde debería estar uno de los ojos. Su voz suena profunda aunque bien articulada:

"¡Von Hagen!" (Llama hacia un costado, y un monje distinto aparece junto a él en el reflejo) "tenemos un nuevo objetivo".

-FIN DE LA PARTE UNO-


End file.
